


Always a Pleasure [Russian]

by berryless



Series: [ Dragon Age ] [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Banter, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Retelling, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryless/pseuds/berryless
Summary: Леди Тревельян устала быть героем, ещё не став Инквизитором, а сейчас желает лишь одного: упасть в кровать и спать до дня спасения мира кем-нибудь другим. Но почему-то все пытаются ей помешать, будто она — единственная девушка с волшебной зелёной рукой во всём Тедасе… Ах да.





	1. Глава первая. Встреча, которую сложно было представить

_ Горячее и скользкое, проросшее кристаллами красного лириума сердце, отвратительное в своей болезненной противоестественности, будило в ней пьянящий яростный восторг одной мыслью о том, кому оно принадлежало. _

_ Корифей, изломанной куклой брошенный у ног, упрямо тянулся к ней. Развороченная грудная клетка чудовища скалилась белыми изломами костей, похожая на большую жадную челюсть. _

_ Монстр внутри монстра. _

_ Проклятый магистр кашлял кровью, рычал пробирающим до мурашек голосом: _

_ — Верни! Верни! Твоя рука и сердце принадлежат мне! _

_ Сердце в её ладонях ещё билось. Сильнее и сильнее, будто пытаясь… вырваться из груди. _

_ Она поняла это, не опустив и взгляда: сердце уже отравляло её изнутри. _

_ Оно расцветало красным лириумом и дурманными песнями, бежало по венам неизбежной смертью, прорываясь сквозь кожу друзами сияющих кристаллов, в которых пульсировали скверна и кровь… _

Рени закричала, дëргаясь, и Тень с неохотой отпустила её, выплюнула, пережевав с костями.

— Эй, можно потише? Я очень стараюсь быть незаметным.

Кому принадлежал голос она поняла не сразу и несколько мгновений дышать не могла от страха. Обычно такая реакция заставляла Рени злиться на саму себя, но сейчас неторопливость оказалась куда как кстати: общаться с гномом, ударь она его молнией, стало бы намного сложней.

— Что-то случилось, Варрик?

Близость товарища принесла успокоение — и стыд за свой неприглядный вид. Рени натянула одеяло до самого подбородка и растёрла лицо ладонями в попытке стряхнуть с себя глупый, но пугающий сон.

_ «Твоя рука и сердце принадлежат мне»! _ Ужас! Будто предложение делал!

— Пока ничего, но, боюсь, когда остальные поймут, что это кричала ты, что-то да случится.

— Мне выдать тебя за своего кавалера, чтоб стража не решила, что ты пришёл меня убивать? — Шутка вышла невесёлой: последние мгновения кошмара слишком живо стояли перед глазами, чтобы улыбка могла показаться естественной.

— Если я так тебе надоел, что ты готова отдать меня на растерзание толпам своих поклонников, ни в чём себе не отказывай, — раскланялся Варрик и тут же посерьёзнел. — Мой друг здесь. Помнишь, я обещал кое-кого тебе представить?

— Уже собираюсь, — мгновенно забыв сонливость, отозвалась Рени.

Обещаниями скорого дружеского визита Варрик дразнил её чуть не месяц — едва ли не с того самого дня, когда Инквизиция заняла Скайхолд. Но сколько бы Рени его ни спрашивала, тайну личности хранил как мабари кость. Сейчас она наконец-то могла узнать, верны ли были её догадки! Будь на Рени что-то кроме одеяла, она бы уже выпрыгнула из постели, чтоб поскорее собраться, но стыд не позволял ей и пошевелиться — приходилось дожидаться, когда Варрик уйдёт сам.

— Жду тебя на площадке у разрушенной стены, — тихо сказал он и на секунду остановился перед открытой дверью. — Мучают кошмары, Соня?

— Я вырвала Корифею сердце, а он сделал мне предложение — это считается?

— Надеюсь, ты не согласилась? Гости на свадьбе умрут, выколов себе глаза от счастья… Держись. Если решишь напиться до беспамятства — обращайся, помогу.

— Спасибо. — Голос дрогнул, будто она собиралась заплакать. Чрезвычайно неудобная особенность характера, когда необходимо быть спокойной и представительной — или хотя бы казаться такой.

Вестнице Андрасте нельзя быть плаксой… даже если плаксой она стала намного раньше, чем Вестницей.

— Собирайся, Соня. Нас ждут великие дела.

— Да, — в пустоту согласилась Рени, оставшись в одиночестве. — В последнее время меня никакие другие дела и не ждут…

Комнату ей отвели скромную, но опрятную и чистую. Жозефина обещала, что достойные Инквизитора покои в скором времени будут готовы, но пока приходилось «довольствоваться малым», — так она это называла. Рени же в своей собственной, пусть и небольшой комнатке после открытого всем закутка в общей спальне Круга, было всё равно что у Андрасте за пазухой. Жаль только, наслаждаться уединением удавалось нечасто.

Растрёпанную после сна косу пришлось переплетать на ходу, держа зубами ленту. Ещë одна из многочисленных жителей Скайхолда — без брони и не скажешь, что Инквизитор. Неброская внешность — типичная южная бледность, тёмные русые волосы и синяки под глазами как отличительный знак принадлежности к Инквизиции, — выручала её в моменты, когда делать событие из собственного присутствия не хотелось.

После полутёмной таверны солнечный свет казался ослепительно ярким. Рени поправила вдруг ставший тугим воротничок и перевела дыхание. К чему теперь были пустые волнения? Что худшего могло с ней случиться?

Например, не та башня.

За несколько минут суровый горный ветер лишил её последних крох тепла. Отличная у них будет встреча! Надо думать, красноносый сопливый Инквизитор, дрожащий словно осенний листок, способен внушать уважение как никто другой.

Варрику стоило выбрать иной ориентир — в Скайхолде хватало разрушенных стен.

Следующая попытка найти место встречи оказалась удачней: рыжая шевелюра Варрика и сверкающая на солнце броня его подруги выдали их присутствие издалека. И чего столько секретности наводил?

— Добрый день, монна Хоук, — Рени поклонилась, пытаясь сохранить невозмутимый, но приветливый вид. — Я не ошиблась?

Под внимательным взглядом пронзительно синих глаз она чувствовала себя неуверенно, будто стояла на тонком льду. Несколько лет назад подобная встреча была невозможна. Безымянная магичка из Круга и Защитница Киркволла? Не в этой жизни.

Все силы приходилось тратить, чтобы держать лицо: Вестнице Андрасте не по чину глаза восторженной собачки, даже если внутри она умирает от ужаса и восхищения.

— А я только понадеялась, что хоть в родном Ферелдене у меня выйдет сохранить инкогнито, — насмешливо вздохнула женщина, разводя руками и с кивком протягивая одну из них Рени. — Инквизитор?..

— Рената Тревельян.

— Прелесть, правда? — с гордостью, будто он отцом ей был, улыбнулся Варрик и похлопал Рени по спине. — Наша Соня уже грохнула на Корифея гору, но, думаю, твоя помощь со следующей ей не повредит. В конце концов, однажды мы смогли его убить.

— Не слишком хорошо, если он способен ещё трепыхаться, — проворчала Хоук, опираясь спиной на зубец крепости.

Когда Рени смотрела на неё с лестницы, Защитница казалась ей выше, но сейчас становилось понятно, что большую часть этого впечатления создавал стоявший рядом Варрик, на фоне которого и Рени ощущала себя великаном. А ведь слухи утверждали, что размерами Защитница не уступала Аришоку, которого ей удалось победить!

Конечно, самого Аришока Рени никогда не встречала, но опытный, так сказать, образец кунари всё время был у неё под носом, и вряд ли остальные могли уступать ему в габаритах настолько сильно, чтобы их можно было посчитать ровней человеку.

Впрочем, если вспомнить, что слухи говорили о самой Рени…

— Я к вашим услугам, Инквизитор, — шутливо отсалютовала Хоук, и не подозревая, что Рени размышляет о вероятности того, что ей просто очень повезло найти единственного во всем Киркволле (а, может, и мире) карликового кунари. — Не могу представить себе ничего интереснее, чем убить Корифея. _ Опять. _

— Варрик сказал, вы можете быть в курсе происходящего со Стражами… — начала Рени, осторожно подбирая каждое слово.

Раньше переговорами занималась Жозефина или — за пределами Убежища — Кассандра, но, вместо того чтобы учиться у них, Рени с радостью отказалась от неприятной обязанности в пользу более опытных товарищей и думать ни о чём не хотела. Проблем и без того хватало. Теперь же меч Инквизитора почти в буквальном смысле свалился ей на голову, а она оказалась совершенно не готова к ответственности, пришедшей вместе с ним.

Вот только это мало кому казалось интересным: тут у каждого была своя собственная куча дел и до того как другие справляются со своими им дела не было.

Печальный, но чрезвычайно злободневный каламбур.

Хоук, однако, не выглядела так, словно титулы, звания и подобающее им поведение её волновали.

— Ещё как в курсе, — фыркнула она. — Брат никогда не забывает напомнить мне, по чьей вине он оказался в их рядах. Ситуация в Ордене какая-то скверная, хотя подробности мне не известны — пришлось уговорить Карвера временно отложить спасение мира от Порождений Тьмы. Впрочем, учитывая, как подозрительно совпадает с происходящим восстание Корифея из мёртвых, можно предположить, в чём кроется проблема…

Насколько же странным казалось видеть рядом с собой человека, создавшего историю своими руками — свою собственную и, судя по последствиям, целого мира!

Рени не могла отделаться от неприятной мысли, что точно так же люди видят и её саму. Леди Инквизитор, Вестница Андрасте — символ войны против последователя ложного бога, дерзнувшего посягнуть на трон тогда ещë Златого града и превратившего то золото в угли.

Символ — и ничего за ним.

— Надо сказать, я приятно удивлена, — призналась Хоук, вновь оглядывая Рени с головы до ног. — Я многое успела услышать про Вестницу, прекрасную деву с карающим огненным посохом, которая одним глазом повергает повстанцев, а другим обращает неверных к Создателю.

— Варрик? — Рени от этой новости совершенно растерялась. Она, конечно, знала, что народная молва любит преувеличивать действительность, но не подозревала, что всë _ настолько _ плохо.

— Считаешь, я способен сочинить подобную безвкусицу? — искренне обиделся друг. — Думаешь, если бы это рассказывал я, то пропустил бы участие великолепного, меткого и прекрасного во всех отношениях гнома, наделённого всеми добродетелями?

— А не _ обделённого _ ими случайно? — невинно уточнила Хоук.

— _ Ма-ри-ан, _ — недобрым тоном протянул Варрик, хмурясь.

— Не может быть! Спустя все эти годы ты, наконец, запомнил моё имя! — Хоук всплеснула руками, изображая умиление. — Теперь и помереть не страшно! Но только после Корифея, — добавила с мрачной усмешкой она.

— Я передам вашу информацию Лелиане, — коротко поклонившись, Рени отступила назад. В их дружеской перепалке она чувствовала себя чужой и лишней. — Сестра Соловей поможет спланировать дорогу до Крествуда с учётом текущей ситуации.

— Привет ей тоже передавай!

— Обязательно, монна Хоук.

— Но прежде я хотела бы кое-кого представить, — сказала Защитница, кивая кому-то за спиной Рени. Резко обернувшись, она увидела человека, до этого скрывавшегося в длинной тени крепостной стены. А ведь она и присутствия его не ощутила! — Варрик сказал, у вас тут каждый хороший боец на счету, а я как раз поймала одного по пути сюда.

— Скорее, убедительно объяснила, как глупо ограничивать себя работорговцами, когда открыт сезон охоты на мятежных магов, — хмыкнул мужчина, шагая в полосу света, и Рени наконец смогла его рассмотреть.

Никакой это был не человек.

— Леди Инквизитор, — Фенрис скрестил руки на груди, едва кивая в знак приветствия.

— То ли за годы нашей разлуки ты стал лучше в прятках, то ли под носом у леди Инквизитора можно провести армию кунари верхом на демонах, а она не поведёт и ухом, — Варрик заговорщицки подмигнул, пихая Вестницу локтем. Под насмешливым взглядом она покраснела и с возмущённым видом открыла было рот, но, покосившись на присутствующих, предпочла промолчать, украдкой погрозив гному кулаком. — Ладно-ладно, Соня, не злись. Наш мрачный друг умеет быть незаметным. И кровожадным. Наверняка у него кончилось место под трупы рабовладельцев, и он пришёл попросить пару подвалов у нас.

— _ У нас?! _ — переспросила Хоук, округляя глаза. — Варрик, ты ранишь меня в самое сердце! Я думала, для тебя нет женщины кроме арбалета, а тут вдруг целый Инквизитор! Мы с Бьянкой чувствуем себя преданными!

— Тише-тише, Хоук, в твоём положении вредно волноваться.

— Это ещё почему?

— Ты трезвая. А когда ты трезвая, ты убиваешь кунари, магов крови и безумных храмовников — и где их сейчас достать?

— На площадке для тренировок? — предположила Вестница. — Кажется, я видела Железного Быка там. Но предпочти вы какого-нибудь другого кунари, моя признательность не имела бы границ. Не хотелось бы охотиться на драконов в одиночестве.

В её звонком голосе слышался смех — и дрожь. Манерой речи она напоминала Хоук, за годы в Киркволле подхватившей марчанский акцент, но ей не хватало наглости и уверенности, недостаток которых сквозил в нервозных скованных движениях и натянутых улыбках. После всех услышанных им историй Фенрис ожидал другого и пытался понять, разочарован ли он сейчас.

— Угх, драконы, — Хоук нарочито скривилась. — Надеюсь, у вас под боком нет очередной Костяной Ямы? Я, кажется, только и делаю, что получаю оттуда драконьи головы и трупы вместо положенного дохода от шахты!

— Да-да, драконы! — оживился Варрик, протягивая Хоук бутылку, которую притащил, чтобы отметить счастливое воссоединение. — Ты-не-поверишь, какую лапочку мы тут смогли убить!

— Рассказывай! — потребовала Хоук азартно, наклоняясь и закидывая руку Варрику на плечо. Они пошли к лестнице, переговариваясь на ходу, и только начав подниматься, Хоук вдруг остановилась, хлопнула себя по лбу и небрежно махнула рукой в сторону Вестницы. — Ах да, Инквизитор, это Фенрис. Фенрис, это Инквизитор. Дальше сами разберётесь. Не кусай её сразу из-за того, что она маг, ладно? И будь хорошим мальчиком, пока меня нет!

Фенрис только устало закатил глаза.

— Смотри под ноги, не то споткнёшься об Варрика! — крикнул он вслед.

— Вот это сейчас обидно было! — отозвался с возмущением гном, едва заметный за зубцами стены. Но Фенрис лишь фыркнул и отвернулся, проходя вперёд, чтобы занять место Хоук у края площадки.

Мужчина не спешил прервать затянувшуюся паузу, и из-за этого Рени чувствовала себя неловко. Но, эй! Неужели разговоры с незнакомцами давались ей сложнее убийства демонов?!

Да.

Да, пожалуй, сложней.

— Так вы собираетесь присоединиться к Инквизиции, серá Фенрис? — спросила она, тоже кидая взгляд на замковый двор. Солнце пока не поднялось достаточно высоко, чтобы осветить его, и Скайхолд казался пустым. Хотя где-то в густой тени высоких стен ходила стража с регулярными патрулями и помощники врачей уже приступили к своей тяжёлой работе. Убежище рухнуло почти полтора месяца назад, и пережившие это уже не собирались умирать, но с увеличившимся потоком беженцев то и дело возникали проблемы.

Если бы она нашла в себе смелость перевести взгляд на собеседника чуть раньше, то заметила бы, как насмешливо тот скривился, услышав подобное обращение.

— Я обдумываю это. Хоук считает, она обязана помочь. Это её кровь освободила из тюрьмы Корифея. Но она там была не одна. — Слова мужчины походили на падающие камни. Каждое — тщательно выверенный тяжёлый удар. — Я убил его вместе с ней один раз и, если придётся, сделаю это снова.

— Инквизиция всегда благодарна любой предложенной помощи, — кивнула поспешно Рени.

Фенрис ей не ответил.

Повисший в неопределённости разговор смущал Рени своей тягостной тишиной, и она начала уже было задумываться о предлоге, чтобы уйти — и от эльфа, и от разговора, но Фенрис, наконец, прервал затянувшуюся паузу.

— На пути сюда я многое слышал, что о вас, что об Инквизиции. Мне интересно знать, какая часть этих рассказов правда.

— Скорее всего, самая малая, — Рени неловко засмеялась. Истории о «Великолепной Вестнице» неизменно вызывали у неё чувство стыда. Когда Хоук минутами раньше описывала художественный образ Инквизитора, сложенный из трактирных слухов, потребовалась бездна труда, чтобы не сгореть от смущения, так хотелось ей провалиться под землю. — Та часть, где я оторвала голову дракона голыми руками, чтобы искупаться в его крови, была целиком идеей Варрика.

— Что же произошло на самом деле? — с усмешкой спросил Фенрис, поднимая брови. Резкость, а, может быть, даже угловатость черт не портила его мимику — выразительную и, пожалуй, приятную.

— К сожалению, — она вздохнула, — рядом не нашлось ни одной подходящей ванны. Пришлось пить кровь просто так, без свечей и лепестков феландариса.

— У феландариса нет лепестков.

— Да. Это меня особенно расстроило.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Фенрис, спрятав в кашле короткий смешок. — Согласен признать, что хотя чувство юмора Инквизитора не упоминали ни в одной из историй, оно существует на самом деле. Что же насчёт остального?

— Вам придётся уточнить, что именно представляет для вас интерес, — Рени с улыбкой развела руками. — Я не могу быть в курсе всех слухов о себе и Инквизиции.

— Убежище. — Ухмылка стёрлась с его лица, будто её и не бывало. Эльф смотрел внимательно и напряжённо. — Что произошло с Корифеем?

Едва проклюнувшееся хорошее настроение немедленно увяло на корню.

— Я не видела этого лично. Требушет сработал, и Убежище… то, что от него осталось, накрыло лавиной. — Она быстро отвела глаза и чуть отвернулась. Даже говорить ровно об этом казалось сложным, а уж держать лицо под чужим пронзительным взглядом… — Попал под неё Корифей или нет, мне не известно. Люди Инквизиции работают, расчищая руины, но не думаю, что нам повезёт. Если Корифей смог воскреснуть после того, как перестал однажды дышать…

Рени старалась оставаться спокойной, но к горлу подкатывал ком. А ведь Инквизитору не пристало демонстрировать свои слабости.

Как жаль, что слабостям на мнение Инквизитора было наплевать…

— На стенах Скайхолда довольно прохладно, — кашлянув, заметила она, глядя при этом куда угодно, но не Фенрису в лицо. — Если у вас ещё остались вопросы, беседу лучше перенести в другое место.

Он кивнул, молча следуя за ней.

Рени спиной чувствовала его тяжёлый взгляд — или воображала себе, что чувствует. Знакомое с Круга ощущение постоянного пристального внимания совсем не помогало взять себя в руки. И раны Убежища, слишком глубокие и не обещавшие в скором времени затянуться, солёной волной подступали к глазам.

— Демон тебя задери, эльф, как ты мог так меня подвести? Я поставил три серебрушки на то, что ты будешь шипеть на Соню как рассерженный кот!

Варрик, спрятавшись за зубцами, сидел на стене вместе с Хоук и всем своим видом выражал недовольство. При виде его, смешного в своём наигранном гневе, боль в груди начала отступать. Хорошо — иначе пришлось бы спешно и совсем не вежливо прощаться, чтобы не плакать при посторонних.

— Я не шиплю, — ответил Фенрис, хмурясь.

— Ври больше! Вы с Блондинчиком при первой возможности норовили вцепиться друг другу в глотки! А Маргаритка? Да ты её едва не съел из-за той истории с зеркалом!

— Так ты ставил против меня, Варрик? — уточнила, прищурившись, Рени, с неудовольствием отмечая, что голос всё же дрожал. — Я думала, ты на моей стороне.

— Боюсь-боюсь, — Варрик поднял руки, отступая назад, и чуть не споткнулся о вытянутые ноги Хоук, которые та нарочно передвинула ближе. — Замечу, что формально я ставил на склочный характер эльфа.

— Ты путаешь меня с Карвером, гном. _ Я _ умею быть вежливым.

— И когда наступит следующий День Вежливости? Видишь ли, мне нужно предупредить Церковь, чтобы его внесли в календарь. Мир должен подготовиться к этому великому потрясению.

— Может быть, когда твоя борода вернётся с груди на положенное ей место.

— Хо-хо! А я уж понадеялся, что за годы разлуки ты выучил новую шутку.

— Я выучил.

— Какую?

— Мой меч. Как видишь, новый. Жаль, мало кто ценит его острое чувство юмора. Из живых, я имею в виду.

О том, что он шутил, говорило только отсутствие угрозы в голосе — и тон, и лицо эльфа оставались предельно серьёзны.

По крайней мере, Рени очень хотелось надеяться, что он всё-таки просто шутил…

— Как всегда мрачно и угрожающе, — проворчал укоризненно Варрик, качая головой. Он перевёл взгляд на Рени и усмехнулся ей. — Не пора ли тебе бежать, Соня? Соловушка вряд ли обрадуется, если ты заявишься к ней в последний момент.

— Жаль прерывать наше трогательное семейное воссоединение, — ответил вместо неё Фенрис, — но мы не закончили разговор. Инквизитор?

Рени кивнула и, попрощавшись, ушла.

Варрик только вздохнул, провожая её взглядом.

— Чего грустишь? — спросила Хоук, поднимаясь на ноги. — Можно подумать, я лишила тебя последних средств к существованию.

— А, ну их! — он махнул рукой и отобрал у подруги бутылку, выпивая остатки вина. — Оставь себе. Я, в общем-то, и рад, что проиграл. Было бы очень обидно, откуси эльф Сонину голову всего-то за три серебряных.

— Варрик, — она заговорила мягче, без обычной издёвки. — Я никогда не приняла бы тебя за верующего, но, тем не менее, ты здесь. С Вестницей Андрасте. И, судя по тому что я видела, это не только из-за Искательницы, насильно притащившей тебя сюда?

— _ Сюда _ она меня уже не тащила. К сожалению. Неплохо было бы проехаться до Скайхолда верхом хоть на ком-то — снег в горах, если ты не заметила, на гномий рост не рассчитан.

— Если ты был свободен в выборе, почему не ушёл после Убежища?

— Я слишком медленно бегаю.

— _Варрик. _

— Что? Ты хоть раз мои ноги видела? Нет? Так посмотри. 

— Отличные крепкие ноги в шикарной шерстяной шубе. Но если серьёзно?.. 

— Как раз после Убежища уйти стало куда сложней, — хмыкнул он, кидая мельком взгляд на залитые солнцем крыши крепости. — Когда к нам в гости пришёл Корифей, просто махнуть рукой на всё это дерьмо и спрятаться в Вольной Марке… Это было не для меня. Да и как я мог пройти мимо такого сюжета, а?! Вестница Андрасте! Представляешь, сколько будет о ней историй? Почему бы и не мои?

— Значит, в этом всё дело, да? — Хоук улыбнулась, укладывая руку ему на плечо. — В истории?

— Конечно. Ты же меня знаешь, не могу пройти мимо хорошей завязки!

— То есть не моё неземное обаяние когда-то тебя поразило, а всего лишь какая-то там история? Варрик, ты ранишь меня в самое сердце!

— Не какая-то, Хоук. Лучшая из всех, что я написал.

Рени надеялась миновать кабинет командора тихо и незаметно, но этим планам не суждено было сбыться: Каллен сидел у себя, читая какие-то документы, и, увидев её, немедленно поднялся с места. Пришлось демонстрировать доброжелательную улыбку и делать вид, будто ничего особенного не случилось и дождь из Защитников вовсе не идёт на стенах их крепости. Вряд ли Варрик хотел сделать прибытие Хоук всеобщим достоянием. Разве наводил бы он тогда вокруг этого столько секретности?

Новых отчетов из Убежища не поступало, поэтому, в очередной раз напомнив мужчине о необходимости отдыха (Рени нашла его слабое место и теперь давила на то, что мёртвым от усталости он не сможет ей помогать), она собралась уходить, но тут в кабинет вошёл её спутник.

Которого Каллен, конечно, узнал.

— Фенрис? — он удивленно вскинул брови.

— Здравствуй, Каллен, — кивнул эльф. — Новость, что ты нашёл себе место в Инквизиции, оказалась для меня большой неожиданностью…

Он вдруг замолчал и неожиданно спросил:

— Желаешь продолжить начатое в Казематах?

Голос Фенриса был спокоен, но взгляд его следил за мечом, рукоять которого Каллен машинально стиснул, едва эльф появился в кабинете. Каллен неловко рассмеялся и поднял руки, качая головой.

— Создатель, нет. Привычка.

— Я понимаю, — согласился Фенрис с глухой, невесёлой усмешкой.

Рени распирало от любопытства, но она чувствовала себя не вправе задавать вопросы. Каллен не распространялся о своём прошлом, а знакомство с Фенрисом длилось чуть меньше четверти часа.

Несколько преждевременный срок для того, чтобы лезть в чужую душу.

К счастью, коридоры утреннего Скайхолда были пусты, не считая молчаливых патрульных, и, избежав неловких новых встреч, Рени успешно добралась до библиотеки. Выбрав тихий уголок с двумя креслами, она жестом пригласила Фенриса присоединиться к ней.

— Спрашивайте.

Она подхватила книгу из ближайшей стопки, чтобы занять руки. Нервничая, Рени принималась мять пальцы, а выдавать своё смятение не хотелось. Жаль, «Ода скромному нагу» вряд ли могла стать ей моральной поддержкой…

Фенрис не спешил говорить.

Сняв меч, он устроился в кресле так, чтобы оружие осталось неподалёку, и откинулся на спинку, сцепив руки в железных перчатках в замок.

На руки его Рени и уставилась. Вернее сказать, на перчатки. Они походили на драконью лапу и выглядели довольно агрессивно. Внушительно. Вот только себя она в подобных доспехах представить не могла — задумаешься, забудешь о них и глаз нечаянно выколешь, когда тот зачешется. И у Быка запасную повязку не попросить: рогов-то у неё нет…

— Я слышал много историй, — низкий голос Фенриса вернул в реальность, и Рени спешно отвела взгляд, осознав, что направление его можно было истолковать весьма превратно. Сэра — та не упустила бы возможности над ней посмеяться. Какое счастье, что библиотеку разбойница находила скучной! — Но большинство из них — о том, что уже случилось. Меня интересуют ваши планы. Нечто более определённое, чем «Корифей должен умереть». _ Эта _ часть планов меня совершенно устраивает, — с мрачной усмешкой добавил он.

_ «Корифей должен умереть, и было бы неплохо самим не умереть при этом», _ — вряд ли от неё _ это _ хотели услышать.

— Он не единственная наша проблема, — Рени качнула головой и заговорила неспешно, как бусины в нить разговора подбирая названия обсуждаемым в ставке командования вещам. — В Орлее готовится переворот, Ферелден заполонили грабители и мародеры… Отношения Неварры и Тевинтера в последнее время снова обострились. Пока Солнечный трон пуст, надеяться на решение конфликта между магами и храмовниками попросту глупо — без официального вмешательства Церкви эта война не сдвинется с места. Но в ожидании рождения новой Верховной Жрицы паства сократится вдвое, если не больше…

Она печально улыбнулась и развела руками.

— К тому же пропали и Серые Стражи, и Искатели Истины, чьи знания нам пригодились бы, так что Инквизиция нуждается в любой свободной паре рук. Дело у нас найдётся для каждого.

— Довольно амбициозно! — Фенрис приподнял брови и рассмеялся, но быстро замолчал и прикрыл рот перчаткой, посматривая на Рени поверх своей руки. Взгляд у него был насмешливый, но не обидный. — Значит, спасти весь Тедас — ни больше, ни меньше? Тяжёлая ноша для бывшего мага Круга, как мне представляется.

_ «И вы даже не представляете, насколько…» _

— Для бывшего мага Круга в одиночестве не тяжёлая, а неподъёмная, — сказала она вместо этого. — К счастью, я не одна. Просто так выходит, что я всё время на виду. Ну, знаете, сияющая зелёная рука и тому подобное.

С улыбкой пожав плечами, Рени покрутила ладонью с меткой.

— Могу я посмотреть? — спросил Фенрис, наклоняясь к ней.

Кивнув, Рени стянула с себя перчатку, которую привыкла носить за пределами комнаты.

Не в первый раз люди выражали желание увидеть метку вблизи. Дагна, помнится, даже облизала её… «Сугубо в научных целях», — как гномка потом объяснила.

— Значит, _ это _ — метка Андрасте? — спросил Фенрис, не поднимая головы. Его ладонь, не скрытая доспехом, на ощупь казалась тёплой, даже горячей — в отличие от холодного металла острых когтей.

Если бы он сжал их сейчас, смогли бы эти когти пробить её руку насквозь?..

Рени постаралась отогнать от себя эти мысли.

Рука ей ещё пригодилась бы.

— У меня не осталось воспоминаний о случившемся, — уклончиво ответила она по привычке, но вспомнила, кто перед ней находился. Если Фенрис сопровождал тогда Хоук и Варрика, наверное, он имел право знать. — Корифей сказал, мою метку оставила вещь, которая принадлежала ему, — добавила она тихо и осторожно.

На короткий момент Фенрис замер и, медленно разжав пальцы, отодвинулся.

— Значит, это магия?

— Солас считает, это могла быть сфера, принадлежавшая древним эльфам, — отозвалась Рени сдержанно.

Она почувствовала себя хозяйкой экзотической гадюки, к которой при первом знакомстве из любопытства тянули руки, а потом, выяснив, что это не безобидный уж, стремительно ретировались на безопасное расстояние — и от гадюки, и от её хозяйки. Конечно, когда дело касалось Корифея, не существовало понятия излишней осторожности… Но ведь Рени, даже если хотела, от ядовитой змеи, обвившей её левую руку, уйти никуда не могла.

— Не удивлён. Любовь выдавать чужие дела за собственные у имперцев в крови, — ядовито и горько усмехнулся Фенрис.

— Это не общеизвестный факт. Насчет сферы, — негромко сказала Рени. — Но вы знаете, кто такой Корифей, поэтому…

— Я не из любителей вести душевные беседы.

— Я так и думала.

Они снова замолчали, и эта давящая беззвучная пустота была Рени невыносима, хотя обычно она любила посидеть в тишине.

Видимо, из Фенриса был не лучший компаньон в этом деле.

— Вы хотели бы узнать что-то ещё? — уточнила она, надеясь закончить разговор, чтобы побыть в одиночестве и привести в порядок мысли перед визитом к Лелиане.

— А вы? Или Инквизиция принимает всех желающих? — иронично поинтересовался Фенрис, заставив Рени растеряться. Нет, у неё в голове вертелись вопросы разного толка, только всё они казались сейчас неуместными. К тому же уж очень её задела реакция эльфа на метку. Можно подумать, она была заразной!

— Рекомендаций монны Хоук для этого более чем достаточно. Варрик, я думаю, тоже не откажется замолвить о вас словечко. Мне лишь хотелось бы узнать, чем вы намерены здесь заниматься. В зависимости от этого я пойму, кому из советников вас лучше представить.

— Я убивал работорговцев, магов, храмовников, гномов из Хартии, Порождения Тьмы, демонов, одержимых, драконов, — перечислил Фенрис неспешно, загибая пальцы, и, сделав паузу, встретился взглядом с Рени, — Корифея. Когда-то был телохранителем. Подумайте сами, какие мои умения найдут лучшее применение у вас.

— Э-э, телохранитель у меня уже, наверное, есть, — неуверенно ответила она. — Но Бык обычно прикрывает меня только за стенами Скайхолда. Внутри мне ничего не угрожает. Не угрожало до этого момента, по крайней мере, — добавила она задумчиво, потому что в близости с тем, кому едва хватило пальцев, чтоб перечислить своих жертв — и это только по видам, а не именам! — Рени быстро засомневалась, по-настоящему ли она в безопасности…

— Звучит довольно оптимистично для организации, в которую принимают всех желающих, — хмыкнул Фенрис. — У вас есть время обдумать моё предложение, Инквизитор.

Кивнув на прощанье, он легко закинул за спину свой огромный меч, будто тот ничего не весил, и ушёл так тихо, что Рени, как ни прислушивалась, не услышала его шагов. Пришлось подниматься и осторожно выглядывать на галерею, чтобы убедиться в собственном одиночестве.

Создатель, помоги! Такой телохранитель сведëт её с ума быстрее Корифея.


	2. Глава вторая. Ближе к людям... ближе... ещё... Слишком близко!

— Ну что, Соня, как тебе наш мрачный эльф? Хорош, подлец, а?

— Нормально. Наверное, — отозвалась она, пожимая плечами, но взгляд приятеля намекал на откровенность, и Рени сдалась. — Ладно. Нормально, но са-амую чуточку страшно.

— _ «Самую чуточку» _ ? — переспросил Варрик, смеясь. — Да ты храбрая душа, Соня! Демонов не боишься, отступников не боишься, эльфа испугалась, но _ са-амую чуточку _.

— Кассандры в первую встречу я тоже испугалась, — запротестовала она. — Очень уж убедительно она доказывала, что я виновна во взрыве на Конклаве, и спрашивала, почему не должна меня прямо сейчас убивать…

— Знакомое чувство. Наша Искательница просто душка, умеет расположить к себе. Ну, садись-садись. Решила, наконец, напиться?

— Я надеялась встретить монну Хоук, — Рени огляделась по сторонам, — но, кажется, она не с тобой?

— Соня, сама спишь, и ей дай выспаться, — отбросив привычную шутливость, попросил Варрик. — Путь до Скайхолда для неë был не самой лëгкой прогулкой.

— Да, я понимаю, прости… На дорогах сейчас небезопасно.

— Не понимаешь, — он покачал головой. — Это… другое, ладно? Расскажи-ка лучше мне, что это тебе сегодня снилось, а? Может, его можно использовать?

— Только если напишешь посвящение для меня в эпиграфе!

— Не думаю, что благодарность Вестнице Андрасте впишется в книгу с убийствами, руганью и постельными сценами…

— Зато такой грандиозный скандал несомненно поднимет тебе продажи!

— Ты иногда говоришь как настоящий гном, Соня. Я тобой прямо горжусь. Ну так давай, рассказывай. И пей, пей. Будет легче.

Варрик был не прав.

Легче от вина не становилось — а, может, Рени не умела правильно его пить. Кто-то мог заливать душевные раны алкоголем, но она просто прибавляла к этим ранам головную боль — потому и не напивалась. И сейчас не собиралась, несмотря на ворчание Варрика, что вина в еë кружке не убывает.

Вот от разговоров легче было.

Как в детстве, когда мама слушала про еë кошмары и волшебные яркие сны, гладила по голове и заплетала тяжëлые косы… Рени сейчас не хватало еë любви и поддержки, но Инквизиция катастрофически уступала Оствику в безопасности — инцидент с Убежищем лишь утвердил еë в этом. Только мысль, что существует место, куда можно вернуться, только человек, который ждëт еë возвращения, — потом, когда всë это закончится, и она не будет нужна ни Инквизиции, ни всему остальному Тедасу, — эта мысль помогала держаться на плаву.

Когда-то Рени мечтала покинуть Круг. Как, наверное, и все остальные в башне. Всегда казалось, что уж тогда-то! Уж потом!

Но ни в одном страшном сне она не могла представить, что еë давно забытая к тому моменту мечта сбудется _ так _.

— Ты вырвала его сердце голыми руками?! — восхитился Варрик. — Да что ты говоришь!

— Я забыла, что у меня есть магия. Во сне такое случается, — она пожала плечами.

— Тебе определенно стоит познакомиться с нашим задумчивым другом поближе, он в таких делах специалист.

— В каких делах я специалист? — Голос Фенриса неожиданно прозвучал над самым ухом Рени. Она вздрогнула, и почти полная кружка щедро плеснула вином ей на грудь.

— Вот, я же говорил тебе — пей, пей! А сейчас что?! Сплошной убыток! — проворчал Варрик и повернулся к Фенрису. — Ты, эльф, Соню не пугай. Она попугается-попугается и исключительно от неожиданности запустит тебе молнию в одно место. С магами это, знаешь, бывает. Нервные они типы, эти маги.

— Я знаю, что бывает с магами, — мрачно отозвался Фенрис, занимая свободный стул и оглядывая таверну в поисках подавальщицы. — Но ты не ответил. Что там насчет моей специализации?

— Ну, ты в курсе — вырывать чужие сердца и всë такое. Выходит у тебя немногим хуже, чем быть угрюмым занудой.

— Я не угрюмый. И не зануда.

— Да-да, ты всегда это говоришь. А уж поведением своим отрицаешь ну просто виртуозно, — отмахнулся от него Варрик, не скрывая иронии в голосе. — Так что дальше-то было, Сонь?

— А дальше Корифей упал на колени, протянул ко мне руки и молвил человеческим голосом: «Твои рука и сердце принадлежат мне!» — тоном, куда более спокойным чем планировала, закончила Рени.

Совсем недавно она и не подумала бы сдержаться, даже бравировала бы своей несерьëзностью, передразнивая завывающего во сне Корифея, но теперь приходилось задумываться о том, какой еë должны видеть люди. И если чувство юмора для образа леди Инквизитора Рени считала допустимым, то на откровенном ребячестве в присутствии посторонних, — Фенрис пока находился в их числе, — проводила черту. К неудовольствию Сэры, которая за это считала еë занудой и не оставляла попыток «сделать из великой инквизиторской задницы человека».

— Не удивительно, что ты так из-за этого орала, — Варрик покачал головой, и Рени примолкла, подбирая слова.

— Нет, — сказала она, опуская глаза в полупустую кружку. — Вообще-то не из-за этого. Я хотела спросить… Варрик… Красный лириум — как это было в Киркволле, с Рыцарем-командором?

— Ох, — Варрик замолчал, но не стал увиливать от разговора привычной шуткой. — Ты уверена… что хочешь это знать, Соня?.. Не самая весëлая из моих историй.

— Я понимаю. Просто… Я видела это. Во сне. Лириум внутри, кристаллы… в крови и на коже, и… Поэтому я кричала, — нервно и скомкано выдавила Рени. Голос под конец стал таким тихим, что она себя едва слышала. Но как же страшно было говорить об этом вслух!

— Вот дерьмо, — вздохнул Варрик, опираясь локтями о стол и растирая лицо ладонями. — В кого ты такая впечатлительная, а, Соня? Слыхал я про твоих родителей, ещë в Вольной Марке. Суровые дядя с тëтей, и как только у них вышла ты?

— Они ну очень старались, — Рени с невесëлой улыбкой развела руками.

— Да уж вижу. Не в обиду сказано.

— Я и не обижалась.

Хорошо, что он успел заказать вино до того, как Варрик начал рассказ. Кому хотелось бы вспоминать свои кошмары на трезвую голову? Он не нуждался в чужих словах, чтобы сцены того дня вставали перед глазами — Фенрис помнил Киркволл, будто всë случилось вчера.

Когда Орсино стал одержимым, Фенриса это не удивило. Маги всегда оправдывали худшие его ожидания. Они не знали границ в своем безумии, будь это сделка с демоном, кровавое жертвоприношение или уничтожение Церкви.

И всегда у них находилось оправдание. Всегда виноват оставался кто-то другой, из-за кого они стали жертвой обстоятельств. Всегда — Высшая Цель, ради которой ничего и никого не жаль.

Только Хоук и отличалась от этого сброда, но Хоук была одна. Магов — тысячи тысяч; в одном Минратосе достаточно, чтобы они сидели друг у друга на головах.

Он никогда не собирался поддерживать отступников, но жизнь друзей Фенрис ценил выше своих убеждений. Даже если маги в очередной раз доказали, что никому из них верить нельзя, _ у него _ остались те, кому он мог верить.

Что же касалось Мередит…

К слухам о еë сумасшествии Фенрис относился скептически. Пусть в городе они ходили давно, источник сплетен крылся в Казематах, где их заложники и дня не могли прожить, не плачась на произвол храмовников.

Не так уж легко держать в кулаке мятежную башню, охраняя людей от магов, и магов — от самих себя.

Он бы не смог.

Слишком соблазнительная возможность раз и навсегда покончить с опасными тварями, которые только притворялись людьми. Стоило прижать их к стенке, и всë дерьмо, что они носили в себе, вырывалось наружу демонами и магией крови.

Мередит не имела для него никакого значения.

Но это был единственный раз, когда он увидел со стороны то, что могло бы произойти с ним самим.

Если бы идол из красного лириума попал в его руки до смерти Данариуса, его одолела бы другая навязчивая идея. Но последние месяцы, убив бывшего хозяина своими руками, в сердце растревоженного магами Киркволла думал Фенрис совсем о другом. И после взрыва Церкви на волосок был близок к тому, чтобы уйти за храмовниками.

Сумасшествие Мередит показалось ему собственным. Он так легко мог представить себя на еë месте, что эта мысль… ужаснула его.

Если бы не Хоук…

Фенрис никогда не жалел о выборе, сделанном в ту ночь, но неоднократно задумывался, что бы с ним стало, предпочти он тогда свою ненависть.

Освобождение от Данариуса оставило его опустошëнным, но что бы сделала с ним потеря друзей, когда он, наконец, осознал, _ насколько _ они стали ему дороги?

Пожалуй, ему не хотелось знать ответа на этот вопрос.

Слова Варрика железной хваткой стискивали сердце, едва позволяя дышать.

Страшные картины рисовало Рени еë живое воображение. Слишком страшные, чтобы шутки гнома могли их развеять. Она представляла себя на месте Мередит, не могла не делать этого после сегодняшнего сна. Каково это было — растерять по капле свою человечность, разменяв еë на нездоровую, болезненную одержимость?

— И что стало потом? — спросила Рени тихо. — С Мередит… Со статуей?

— Кто знает, — пожал Варрик плечами. — Может, еë утащил к себе Антиквар. Парень любит экзотические вещички. Он и сам та еще экзотика, я бы сказал.

— Я не видел статуи Мередит, когда в последний раз был в Чëрном Магазине.

— Слушай, Угрюмчик. Не нравится моя история — спроси у Каллена или придумай свою. Я закончил. Хватит говорить об этом на трезвую голову.

Ей бы хотелось услышать и Каллена. _ Его _ рассказ о том, как это всë случилось. Вид с другой стороны. Но Рени не решилась бы. Даже с Варриком разговор потребовал от неë большого мужества, а ведь его она считала своим близким другом.

— Ладно, я… я, наверное, пойду. Извини, что спросила. И спасибо, что рассказал.

— Да что там, Соня. Про это все знают.

Однако, поднявшись, Рени почувствовала, как кто-то шлëпнул еë по заднице.

— Вы чо такие квёлые? — весело осведомилась Сэра, снимая испачканную склизкой дрянью перчатку.

Постойте-ка, а ведь шлепнула она еë этой рукой!

— Сэра! — взвыла Рени, пытаясь обернуться и увидеть, насколько силëн оказался ущерб еë чувству собственного достоинства. О том, что подобная реакция не шла на пользу тщательно оберегаемому образу Инквизитора, она и не подумала — куда уж хуже!

На ощупь склизкая дрянь оказалась ещë и липкой и намертво приклеила руку Рени к еë заднице.

— Ахаха! Купилась, купилась!

— Сэра!

— Ой, да ладно! Подумаешь, беда! Щас тëпленькой водичкой польëм, и отклеишься.

— Нет! — только и успела охнуть Рени.

— Это не чай, — удивлëнно сказала эльфийка, заглядывая в пустую кружку. — Ты всегда пьëшь чай, знаешь! Я от тебя такой подлости не ждала!

— Ладно, Сэра, — сквозь зубы процедила красная от смущения и злости Рени, силой отдирая руки от безнадëжно испорченных брюк — а она к ним уже так привыкла! Пальцы слушались с большим трудом, а кожа ладоней, казалось, так и осталась на заднице, но и этого было достаточно. — Мой черед!

— Ий-я! Что это?! — взвизгнула вдруг Сэра, отскакивая в сторону и ощупывая себя сквозь одежду.

— Где? — невинно уточнила Рени.

— Вот это, которое ползает у меня под одеждой!

— Это пчëлы. Я думала, ты любишь пчëл.

— Но почему они холодные?!

— Потому что они изо льда.

— Заставь их прекратить!

— Не могу. Это волшебные пчëлы. Они остановятся, когда растают. Всего две маленькие ледяные пчëлки, Сэра! Или три. Может быть, пять — руки меня плохо слушались.

Каким же удовольствием оказалось наблюдать, как теперь вместо неë краснела Сэра. Сэра! Краснела!

Рени ликовала — месть удалась!

— Взадколдуй их! — потребовала эльфийка, подпрыгивая и пытаясь прихлопнуть пчëл через одежду. Зря только старалась — ледяным насекомым подобные удары были нипочëм. — У меня от этого… странные… ощущения!

— Зато теперь ты знаешь, что чувствовала я! — полным злорадства голосом произнесла Рени и, нахмурившись, добавила: — Не делай так больше.

— О, то есть… Ты _ это _ чувствовала? Ого. — Сэра выглядела ошарашенной и смущëнной, и почему-то поспешила отстраниться. — Ладно. Я… наверно пойду. Ага? Они уже растаяли… Ага? Ну, пока!

Она убежала прежде, чем Рени смогла понять, что сделала не так.

— Ох, нет! Я не это имела в виду! — в ужасе простонала она, поднимая руки, чтобы закрыть ими лицо, но останавливаясь на полпути — ладони у неë всë ещë были в тех липких соплях. — Варрик, я безнадежна?

— Ну, если ты хотела подкатить к Лютику, то у тебя это отлично вышло, — многозначительно отозвался он, с трудом сдерживая смех.

— Да я просто хотела, чтобы она больше не делала так!

— И это у тебя получилось. Она больше не будет делать так, — согласился гном и, от души расхохотавшись, сквозь веселье выдавил: — _ На людях. _

— Варрик, ты садист, — вздохнула Рени обречëнно. — Закажи мне кружку тëплой воды? Я боюсь пошевелиться, чтоб не прилипнуть к чему-нибудь.

— Не могу! Сейчас я умру от смеха, и это будет твоя вина!

— Терпеть тебя ненавижу, — буркнула она, осторожно выползая из-за стола и медленно, боком двигаясь к стойке.

— И всегда у вас здесь так весело? — спросил Фенрис, но Рени сделала вид, что ничего не услышала.

И без того вся таверна, перешептываясь и хохоча, таращилась сейчас на неë, красную от смущения. Больше всех, конечно, старался Бык, сквозь смех громко интересующийся, можно ли ему тоже шлëпнуть еë, потому что он вовсе не против приклеиться к такой заднице. И судя по всему, так думал не он один — просто ему единственному хватало наглости заявить об этом вслух.

«Если Сэра хотела сделать меня ближе к народу, она своего добилась», — мрачно подумала Рени.

Ближе к народу она не была ещë ни разу в жизни.

И, честно говоря, вполне обошлась бы без этого.

К счастью, до отправления в Крествуд Сэра больше не попадалась Рени на глаза.

Всего-то и понадобилось не спускаться в обеденный зал и уходить из комнаты через башню. Ничего особенного. Тем более, в «Приюте Вестницы» и без Сэры сидело не меньше двух дюжин завсегдатаев, обсуждавших клейкую задницу своего Инквизитора и еë неудачную месть, которую слухи превратили чуть ли не в любовное признание.

Рени избегала внимания публики, лавируя между ставкой командования и собственной спальней, но эти виражи лишали еë последних душевных сил.

Поддержала светлый образ Вестницы, нечего сказать!

Создатель, ей и без того дорого обходились разговоры с людьми, а уж после такого позора хотелось и вовсе зарыться под одеяло в своей комнате и никогда и никуда не вылезать!

Этим Рени и занималась целое утро, пока не пришëл один из людей Лелианы — передать карту с маршрутом и уведомить о предлагаемом времени отбытия. Пришлось всë-таки вставать, проверять снаряжение и уныло плестись на конюшню: проследить, чтобы Таара подготовили к путешествию.

Наголоп встретил еë с радостью и ткнулся в ладони толстым тëплым носом, подбирая губами солëные хлебные крошки, которые Рени для него принесла. Про зверски убитую репутацию хозяйки он ничего не знал, зато с удивительной нежностью фыркал ей в волосы и пытался облизать пахнувшие свежим хлебом руки до самого локтя.

— Собираетесь в путь? — спросил Деннет, выглядывая из амбара на подозрительные звуки: Таар порыкивал, пока Рени чесала его по голове железной перчаткой. Не такой опасной и эффектной, как у Фенриса, но острее коротких тонких ногтей, которые толстошкурый наголоп вовсе бы не почувствовал.

— Да, нужно будет съездить по делам, — согласилась Рени. Появление Деннета вначале испугало еë, но вряд ли его стоило бояться: лошади интересовали мужчину больше досужих сплетен. По крайней мере, в это очень хотелось верить. — Подготовьте Таара к завтрашнему утру, и пусть он хорошо отдохнëт. Пожалуйста.

— Ха! Да этот великан может проскакать до Западных Пределов и обратно без отдыха — и не запыхаться! Скорее он вас загонит, чем вы его.

— Что правда, то правда. Я до Западных Пределов даже с отдыхом не проскачу. Да, радость моя? Сила-ач! Кра-аса-авец! Хочешь яблочко?

— Разбалуете его вконец, он своими яблочками Инквизицию в долг вгонит, — проворчал Деннет, уходя, но Рени только посмеялась.

— Ах да… Вы не видели Блэкволла? Мне срочно нужно с ним поговорить.

— Я у вас за лошадьми слежу, а не за Стражами! — задиристо отозвался мужчина. — Вот как станет ваш Блэкволл бегать на своих четырëх и спать в стойле, тогда обращайтесь!

— Ну, вот, — расстроилась Рени, почëсывая Таару шею. — А я надеялась взять его с собой. Страж со Стражем лучше нашëл бы общий язык, как думаешь?

— Я думаю, наг со Стражем общий язык не найдëт точно, — заметили за еë спиной, и Рени вздрогнула, прижимая свободную руку к зашедшемуся сердцу.

— Фенрис… Пожалуйста, не подкрадывайтесь ко мне, — попросила она дрогнувшим голосом и обернулась к эльфу. — Или я поседею до встречи с Корифеем, или и правда запущу в вас молнию от неожиданности. Мне не хотелось бы ни того, ни другого.

— Вам стоит быть внимательнее.

— Ходи вы погромче, я обязательно бы это заметила.

— Убийцы обычно не уведомляют о своëм появлении заранее.

— Вы меня до сердечного приступа доведëте вперëд всяких убийц, — проворчала Рени себе под нос, но слух у Фенриса оказался лучше, чем она думала.

Ещë бы, с такими-то ушами!

— Я постараюсь, — пообещал он и, когда она приготовилась уже возмутиться, добавил, — чтобы убийцы не добрались до вас раньше меня.

— Звучит демонски двусмысленно, вы знаете это?

Судя по усмешке — знал и сказал так специально.

— Мне остается лишь порадоваться, что мою спину по пути в Крествуд будет прикрывать такой надëжный человек как вы, — елейным голосом произнесла Рени, на самом деле не имея в виду ничего из того, что говорила.

Возвращаясь в Ферелден, она не могла не заглянуть в Лотеринг. Хотя убеждала себя не делать этого. Хотя знала, что увидит там.

Выжженная, осквернëнная земля. Чёрные от копоти остова полуразрушенных домов, где в бездонных провалах окон чудились безликие тени. Горы опалённых камней, похожих на надгробие старой жизни, там, где стены не сохранились.

Кладбище живых мертвецов, давно и окончательно сгнивших.

Десять лет назад, когда Фенрис спрашивал её о доме, Мариан ни секунды не сомневалась перед ответом.

_ Я бы хотела вернуться туда. _

Она действительно хотела, но не в этот обугленный мрачный склеп без стены, впитавший в сами камни запах гари и скверны.

В детство.

Когда каждый дом ощущался действительно _ домом _, пусть они слишком часто меняли их, чтобы привыкнуть к какому-то одному.

Когда у них с Карвером была ещё семья кроме друг друга.

Малышка Бетани, таскавшаяся за ней хвостом с жалобами, что братец утром опять прибил её косы к кровати. Отец, украдкой учивший их магии и по ночам спасавший от пугающей темноты не свечами, которые были дороги, а светом своих ладоней. Мать, окутанная как облаком запахом душистых трав, из которых она заваривала настои и промывала им, сестрам, волосы, чтобы росли длинней.

Мариан обрезала косы после смерти отца. Как старшая дочь, она считала себя обязанной занять его место. На мать рассчитывать не приходилось — слишком сильно её подкосил внезапный уход любимого. Только времени на скорбь у них не оставалось.

Обрезала — и никогда уже не отпускала, потому что длинные волосы, косички и хвостики остались там, в детстве, с папой — самым сильным, самым умным, самым лучшим.

Он бы, наверное, смог.

Спас бы и маму, и Бетани. Не дал бы Карверу заразиться скверной.

Что ещё он смог бы, чего не смогла она?

Мариан разрушила остатки — _ останки _ — дома, оставив за своей спиной столб пыли и щебня.

Папа ушёл от них первым.

Она же выжила и собиралась делать это дальше. И у неё остался Карвер, который пусть и бывал иногда настоящим засранцем, но всё-таки единственный из них всех не бросил её — даже перед лицом войны с храмовниками, хотя кого-кого, а брата она тогда меньше всего ожидала увидеть на своей стороне.

Кто и кого из них оставил? Кто и кого не спас?

Это теперь не имело значения.

Она предпочитала не задумываться ни о Создателе, ни о Церкви, но сейчас хотела верить, как мама верила, что они где-то там, вместе.

И когда придёт время, она присоединится к ним.

Но уж точно не раньше Корифея.

— Я скучал, Хоук, — признался Варрик. Он сидел на полу, на сваленных в угол рваных куртках и штанах — о которых Мариан не преминула спросить, не таскает ли он их за собой с Киркволла, — и перебирал арбалет, любовно полируя каждую деталь.

Честное слово, будь она Варрику любовницей, Мариан бы ревновала его к арбалету больше, чем ко всем женщинам в Тедасе вместе взятым.

— Спина к спине, вместе против всех — как в старые добрые времена, — продолжил он, почти мурлыкая и прикрывая глаза.

— Я бы сказала, спина к заднице, но не переживай: я люблю свою задницу и рада, что ты готов мне её прикрыть.

— И вот он я, пытаюсь быть тактичным и не намекать на твой излишний рост.

— У нас обоих с ростом всё отлично. Уверена, свой ты компенсируешь чем-то просто умопомрачительным.

Она прижмурилась, щёлкая языком и принимая нарочито мечтательный и благообразный вид.

— Хо-ук.

— Что?! Я имела в виду волосы на твоей груди! Ты знаешь, что сверху на них открывается особенно удачный вид?

— Думаешь, мне стоит использовать это в следующей партии «Алмазного Ромба»? — с сомнением спросил Варрик, наклоняясь в её сторону, чтобы Мариан получше разглядела распахнутый ворот его рубашки.

— Ах, Варрик Тетрас, Совершенный образчик мужественности, Командор волосатой груди! — простонала она, прикладывая ладонь ко лбу и в картинном жесте сползая на пол. — Создатель! Что ты со мной делаешь?! Ты видишь?! Видишь?! В меня вселился демон! Мои руки двигаются сами по себе!

Продолжая причитать, она доползла до Варрика и упала рядом, укладывая голову на его колени, а руку — на грудь.

— Теперь я могу умереть спокойно, а Изабела на яд изойдёт от зависти — она-то тебя так и не потрогала. Упустила свое счастье, нечего сказать!

— Мне больше нравилось, когда ты стонала. Можешь ещё?

— Варрик, для тебя — что угодно, но, если я начну стонать по-настоящему, сюда сбежится половина Скайхолда, — с наигранной серьёзностью ответила Мариан.

— Эх, вечно ты всё испортишь своей невовремя просыпающейся логикой, — проворчал он, снова принимаясь полировать арбалет.

Странно, что он при этом его не облизывал, насмешливо фыркнула Мариан про себя. Она поудобнее устроила голову на бедре друга и жестом притянула к себе оставленный роман, в полете перевернувшийся вниз страницами.

— Тьфу, проклятый нагожуй! Ну вот, теперь я не найду, где остановилась, — проворчала она, упираясь ногами в стену.

— Нагожуй? Это что-то новенькое.

— Пользуйся, — она открыла форзац с кратким посвящением. — Между прочим, мог бы не жадничать на слова, подписывая для меня мою же историю!

— Я написал всё что нужно. Видишь? _ «Это тебе, Хоук. Твой верный друг, гениальный писатель и самый скромный и прекрасный гном в мире». _ Даже подпись поставил! Не вздумай подделывать её на закладных, она настоящая.

— Самый скромный и прекрасный гном в мире, тебе что, жалко для меня какой-нибудь свекольной плантации?

— _ «Верный», «гениальный», «скромный» _ и _ «прекрасный» _ . Ты видишь где-нибудь _ «щедрого» _ в этом списке? То-то же. Довольствуйся тем что есть и не искушай судьбу.

— Должна же я кого-то искушать, если тебя не получается?

Варрик замолчал, и Мариан продолжила читать в тишине, неспешно листая страницы с отметками на полях в поисках потерянного места.

— Странно смотреть на тебя снизу-вверх, — призналась она, задирая голову. — Тебе не странно?

— Такое уже бывало, — отозвался Варрик, не глядя на неё. — Когда тебя приложили из пращи по голове, и мне пришлось тащить твоё бесчувственное тело, пока эльф с Блондинчиком прикрывали отход. Как сейчас мне нравится больше. Ты, знаешь, не пушинка в своей громыхающей броне.

— А я и не помню.

— Ещё бы. Ты даже не поняла, что происходит, когда Блондинчик тебя вылечил.

Они замолчали снова, и Мариан какое-то время водила пальцем по строкам, не различая букв.

— Знаешь, Варрик. У меня не так много друзей, но ты давно уже не просто мой друг. Тебя я считаю частью своей семьи.

— Прекрати, Хоук. Я сейчас расплачусь от умиления, и тебе будет стыдно, — проворчал он, скривившись, но по глазам, довольно прищуренным, понятно было, что неожиданное признание оказалось ему приятно. — Ты же знаешь, я терпеть не могу такие разговоры.

— Знаю. Просто думаю, и ты должен знать.


	3. Глава третья. Лучшее место для семейного отдыха на природе

— Дориан, пожалуйста, прекрати сверлить мой затылок взглядом, — попросила Рени, не открывая глаз.

Она, не успевшая выспаться, теперь пыталась сделать это в седле, откинувшись на выдвижную спинку.

— Не могу понять, как ты собираешься вдохновлять войска верхом на этом… ребёнке лысого медведя и нага-кунари. Как отреагируют люди? Полководец верхом на коне — это классика. Полководец верхом на наге — персонаж из анекдотов Варрика.

— Когда это я рассказывал такие анекдоты, Посверкунчик?

— Я развил мысль про нажьего короля, которого ты поминаешь время от времени.

— Ах, про _ этого _ нажьего короля…

— Так вот, возвращаясь к проблеме выбора. Почему бы тебе не…

— Дориан, — Рени тяжело вздохнула и одарила его укоризненным полувзглядом: второй глаз для этого открывать было лень. — Кто бы мне дал научиться ездить верхом в Круге? Мы практически не покидали башню. Ты представляешь, насколько _ уморительно _ я буду выглядеть на коне? Уморительно — и очень недолго, потому что быстро с него упаду. Наголоп — отличный выбор. Он спокойный, умный и выносливый. И на нём удобно сидеть.

— Любой здоровый мужчина поспорил бы с тобой в последнем…

— Тогда стоит продвинуть идею, чтобы для наголопов изобрели мужские сёдла, на которых вам пришлось бы сидеть боком. Орлесианцам они бы понравились!

— Пожалуй. Если украсить эти сёдла шелками, жемчугом и несколькими метрами кружева.

— Ты зануда. Но ты прав.

— Конечно, я прав! Орлесианцы как сороки. Уверен, если ты обсыплешь блёстками Порождение Тьмы, они оторвут его с руками и передерутся между собой за право поставить его в своей бальной зале.

— Самое ужасное — я действительно могу представить то, о чём ты говоришь, — призналась, вздрогнув, Рени.

— А теперь помедленнее, я записываю, — попросил их Варрик, подъезжая поближе. — Шутки про орлесианцев никогда не выходят из моды.

Шутки про орлесианцев не выходили из моды ещё несколько часов.

Рени в основном молчала, только смеялась. Она была в Орлее лишь однажды и не могла похвастаться никакими весёлыми историями, кроме той, пожалуй, что недавно услышала от Быка, ловившего великана для какой-то дворянской шишки.

— Мне давно мучает один вопрос, — сказала вдруг Хоук. — Каково это, быть магом в Круге? В смысле, в таком Круге, где Первый Чародей _ не _ использует магию крови, а Рыцарь-командор _ не _ сумасшедшая?

— Неплохо, — пожала плечами Рени. — Конечно, если с Рыцарем-командором повезло — жизнь Круга практически полностью определяется его идеалами. Нам повезло. Я считаю… _ считала _ Круг своим вторым домом.

— Трудно поверить в существование магов, не желающих себе полной свободы, — хмыкнул Фенрис. — Знакомые мне только и говорили о том, как хорошо быть отступником.

— Богатым и известным отступником, — поправила его Хоук. — Не помню, чтобы я сильно радовалась первый год жизни в Киркволле, пока мне приходилось в ужасе прятаться от каждого проходящего мимо храмовника.

— Ты?! — засмеялся Варрик, наклоняясь к подруге. — В ужасе?! Ври больше, Хоук.

— Ладно, ты меня поймал. Я привязала на свой посох ленточки и цветочки и говорила всем, что это эльфийский жезл праздника урожая.

— Где же ты уши спрятала, а, эльфийка?

— С ушами я оказалась слишком прекрасна, пришлось их заколдовать: надоело ходить по улицам, переступая через коленопреклонённых воздыхателей. Так что теперь мои уши как единорог — их могут видеть только девственники. Тебе, Варрик, это не грозит.

— Всегда знаешь, как опустить с небес на землю. А ведь я только начал представлять тебя близняшкой Маргаритки. Отличная вышла бы парочка.

— Нет уж, пусть лучше Мерриль так и остаётся моим другом! У моих родных почему-то есть привычка быть невыносимыми мудаками.

— Это верно. Не удивлюсь, если оно заразно, Хоук.

Наверное, Рени стоило забыть прошлый разговор и присоединиться к новым шуткам или хотя бы промолчать, но тема, затронутая Хоук, слишком сильно её волновала.

— Я думаю… Я думаю, Круги необходимо восстановить, — упрямо сказала она, хмурясь и наклоняя голову, будто собиралась бодаться за своё мнение. — Найти разумный компромисс в уровне контроля. Маги _ могут _ и _ должны _ сосуществовать с людьми, но учиться управлять своей силой самостоятельно может быть смертельно опасно. Часто — для окружающих. Кроме того, Круг постепенно вкладывает в голову мысль о том, что демоны — не те, кому можно доверять, а магия крови — не последняя надежда в тёмные времена. Поэтому даже самые слабые, если повторять им одно и то же на протяжении многих лет, способны понять, что сделка с демоном — не лучшая идея.

— В Тевинтере многие бы с этим поспорили, — негромко заметил Фенрис с неприязненной усмешкой. Он хмурился всё то время, что она говорила, но комментариев, кроме этого, не отпускал.

— О, нет. Магия крови в Тевинтере? — ужаснулся притворно Дориан. — Что вы! Церковь ведь наложила на неё запрет! Любой магистр, которого вы спросите о малефикарах, будет пылко их осуждать. По крайней мере, публично. Кто-нибудь даже в обморок упадёт, если обвинить его в использовании такой силы.

— Лицемерие — одна из отличительных черт магов крови.

— Лицемерие _ и _ беспринципность. Но не все маги империи полагаются на силу крови, хотя на юге, пожалуй, и кажется, что это так.

— И кто в остатке? Рабы и слабаки, которые только и делают, что жалуются, как их притесняют остальные магистры? — Фенрис презрительно фыркнул.

— Не обязательно, — с достоинством отозвался Дориан, стряхивая с плеча невидимую пылинку. — Иногда об этом говорят и в Магистериуме. Правда, сторонники запрета магии крови подозрительно быстро затыкаются или — сюрприз, сюрприз! — сами оказываются малефикарами. Какая неожиданность! Не стану спорить, обычно у нас это предпочитают замалчивать… Но я наслаждаюсь жизнью парии. Это добавляет мне особого шарма, разве нет?

— _ У нас? _ Маг _ и _ уроженец Тевинтера? Позволь угадать… ещё и магистр, верно?

— Разве магистры теперь вне закона на юге? Не то, чтобы я был одним из них. Простое любопытство.

— Должны бы, — проворчал эльф. — Мне стоило догадаться раньше.

— Да, мой прекрасно подобранный наряд обычно отвлекает внимание от моего происхождения, не могу тебя в этом винить.

— По крайней мере, Фенрис, разве это не здорово, что нам достался единственный магистр из Тевинтера, _ не _ практикующий магию крови? — спросила Хоук, явно пытаясь сгладить нарастающий конфликт.

— _ Пока _ не.

— Не единственный и, замечу снова, _ не _ магистр, но, несомненно, самый симпатичный из всех. Я тоже ненавижу магию крови, и то, какое место она занимает в жизни нынешней империи. Но, эй, кто я такой? Маг-тевинтерец, воплощение абсолютного зла на земле. Можете мне не верить, я не обижусь.

— Дориан, — тихонько позвала Рени, касаясь его руки. — Я верю. Не обижайся, ладно? И про прекрасно подобранный наряд ты тоже, определённо, не врал.

— Спасибо, — невесело усмехнулся он, сжимая её ладонь и тут же возвращая прежнее самоуверенное выражение лица. — Обратись ко мне, когда мы будем в Скайхолде, я помогу и тебе выглядеть… Пожалуй, не так потрясающе, как я — это физически невозможно. Мир бы рухнул, будь в нём два идеала. Но уж точно получше, чем в этом ужасном инквизиторском облачении.

— Эй, не ругай мой костюм! — притворно надулась она. — В нём очень удобно перелезать через завалы и паутину!

— Вот именно! В этом-то и есть его главная беда.

*** * ***

— Каллен говорил, что в этом районе будет невесело, но я не представляла, насколько, — призналась Рени, поправляя капюшон плаща. Капли дождя скатились в рукав, и она вздрогнула, съёжившись.

Дождь Рени любила, но на расстоянии закрытого окна. И тёплый. 

Тёплым Крествуд не выглядел. К тому же зловещее зелёное сияние над озером лишало его неповторимого деревенского очарования, которым отличались Внутренние Земли. С другой стороны, воинствующие маги и храмовники тоже не слишком вписывались в идиллическую сельскую пастораль. В их отсутствие Крествуд казался не таким уж плохим… Пока Хардинг не сообщила, _ что именно _ это было за сияние.

Разрыв.

В озере.

Просто отлично.

Самое то для приятной прогулки по провинции.

Как будто ей не хватало обычных дыр в Завесе, честное слово!

— Дориан, — спросила Рени, задумчиво разглядывая стелющийся над водой зеленоватый туман с высоты разбитого на скалистой площадке лагеря, — помнишь, ты говорил про летающих над Минратосом коров?

— Ты же не хочешь?.. О, нет! Подумай о том, как неприятно будет утонуть в такую погоду!

— Тонуть в любую погоду неприятно. Но какие у нас варианты?

— Взять у местных лодку? — предложил Варрик. — Вон, там плавает несколько… Или идёт ко дну? Мне казалось, лодка не должна быть наполовину заполнена водой, а?

— Надо было звать с собой Изабелу, — цыкнула Хоук, хлопнув себя по бедру. — И как я раньше не подумала, что нам придётся плыть до этого… Как там они называются?..

— Я читала в одной книге, — неторопливо и задумчиво продолжила Рени, — что где-то на севере есть ныряльщики, которые делают себе трубки для дыхания из полого бамбука. Как вы думаете, тут растёт бамбук… метров десяти длиной, чтобы наверняка? Нет? Мне почему-то так и казалось. По крайней мере, если что, у нас будет запасной план — бросить меня в озеро и надеяться на лучшее… Правда, хочется верить, найдётся ещё какой-нибудь, не такой самоубийственный вариант.

— Если вы здесь утонете, надеяться на лучшее нам не придётся, — фыркнула Хардинг, до этого молчавшая. — Попробуйте поговорить с местными, Ваша Милость. Старый Крествуд затопили во время последнего Мора: если кто и знает, как растопить его обратно, то это они…

Она осеклась, замолкла и тяжело вздохнула.

— Мне… необходимо принести свои извинения. Эту информацию должна была предоставить вам я, но здесь на каждом шагу ожившие мертвецы. Отряду без магов сложно пробиться к деревне. Пожалуйста, будьте осторожны и вы.

Болезненный укол совести напомнил Рени о Редклифе, в который Инквизиция так безнадёжно опоздала. Магов им действительно не хватало. Ещё и потому что многие добровольцы так и не научились жить вне Круга и бросать их на передовую казалось бессмысленным убийством.

— Ты о нас беспокоишься, Хардинг? — неловко спросила Рени, выдавив из себя улыбку. — Я польщена.

— Мне сложно будет найти другую работу, если вас съедят в мою смену, Ваша Милость.

— Я очень постараюсь, чтобы этого со мной не случилось… — вздрогнув, пообещала она, натягивая капюшон пониже. — Это в наших общих интересах.

— Мрачный Крествуд в мрачный дождь с мрачными молниями и мрачными ходячими трупами — лучшее место для семейного отдыха на природе. Восставшие мертвецы — сближают вас и ваших близких раз и навсегда, — проворчала Рени себе под нос, когда очередной мертвяк огненным шаром рухнул на землю, чтобы превратиться в жирный мокрый пепел.

— Когда победим Корифея, шепни, чтоб я представил тебя своим знакомым, Соня. «Уникальные слоганы от Инквизитора Тревельян». Целое состояние с тобою сколотим!

— Эй, я тоже хочу! Ещё одно состояние мне вовсе не помешает.

— Шшш, Хоук, я был первым. Не переманивай моего будущего делового партнера на свою сторону.

— Я думала, мы с тобой на одной стороне, Варрик!

— Когда речь заходит о деньгах, каждый из нас сам за себя.

— Да-да, я помню, что щедрости в списке твоих отличительных качеств не было.

— Подождите! Там… люди? — Рени прищурилась, вглядываясь в дождь.

— Живые или такие же как эти? — спросил Дориан, презрительно косясь на сожжённого мертвеца — теперь упокоенного уже насовсем.

— И как эти тоже!

Один из восставших поднялся из земли прямо под её ногами.

Рени взвизгнула, отскочила в сторону, кидая в него огненный шар. Взрыв произошел слишком близко: она едва успела закрыть глаза, как ей в лицо плеснуло кипятком и кусками гнилого мяса. Когда зрение вернулось, мертвец уже лежал на земле, а голова его откатилась в сторону.

— Спасибо, — выдохнула она, вытирая лицо. Рот Рени старалась не открывать широко: одна мысль о том, чтобы проглотить мерзость, облепившую кожу, вызывала у неё приступ рвоты.

— Ничего особенного, — отозвался Фенрис прохладно. Он перчаткой зачесал мокрую челку назад — и как не побоялся пропороть себе голову этакими когтями? — и резко взмахнул клинком, стряхивая оставшиеся от трупа ошмётки. — Вы вовремя закричали. Немного громче, и его снесло бы волной звука.

— Вы так говорите, будто я дракон, — проворчала Рени, чувствуя, что щёки начинают гореть от стыда. Как же обидно было выставлять себя пугливой дурой! Визжащая Вестница Андрасте! Позорище.

— Это здорово помогло бы в битве с архидемоном Корифея, разве нет? Почти жаль, что это неправда.

— Мне тоже, — согласился Дориан. — По крайней мере, ты могла бы прокатить нас до пещеры вместо того, чтобы мы плыли туда по этой грязи. Не думаю, что она настолько полезна, чтобы обмазываться ей с головы до ног, нет-нет.

— Спасибо за помощь, Инквизитор, — кивнул спасённый незнакомец, когда они подошли ближе.

Его слова заставили Рени замереть, покрепче сжимая посох.

Она не любила, когда её узнавали там, где не должны были знать заранее о её появлении. Однако из-за дождя перчатку с левой руки пришлось снять, чтобы посох не выскользнул из пальцев, и слишком яркое в дождливой хмари свечение выдавало её с головой. Вряд ли во всем Тедасе нашелся бы второй чудак, любитель побегать с зелёной ладонью.

Мужчины, встретившиеся им, носили доспехи Серых Стражей. Возможно, они прибыли сюда ради одного из них?.. Но когда Рени недоумённо покосилась на Хоук, та покачала головой. Жаль. Крайне удобно было бы столкнуться пораньше с другом Защитницы. Погода не располагала к приятным прогулкам.

— Вы идёте со стороны Крествуда, — заметила она. — Всё ли в порядке в деревне?

Ее невинный вопрос заставил одного из Стражей выругаться, второго — кисло скривиться.

Вряд ли это могло считаться за положительный ответ.

— Многие из жителей погибли, — подтвердил её опасения мужчина. — Боюсь, без поддержки от Крествуда останется только точка на карте. Если вы сможете… Прошу вас, спасите их.

— А вы сами не?.. — опешила Рени, ожидавшая чего угодно, но не подобной просьбы.

— У нас приказы на этот случай, и, к сожалению, мы не можем остаться.

Его по-воински сухой голос показался ей неприятным и резким.

Она могла бы понять, откажись он от самоубийственной миссии по спасению Крествуда из страха умереть в бою: два человека, пусть и Стража, против бесчисленных восставших мертвецов давали не самые высокие шансы на выживание. Но в этом случае ничто не мешало им присоединиться к её отряду — если, конечно, судьба деревни действительно волновала их.

От этой просьбы тянуло лицемерием.

Тот, кто сам не собирался пошевелить и пальцем, не имел права говорить о подобном.

С другой стороны… Рени не могла не признать, что лицемерия хватало и ей самой.

— Может ли Инквизиция оказать вам содействие в вашей миссии? — с участливым видом поинтересовалась она, скорее из желания узнать, что в этом захолустье забыли Стражи, чем из стремления действительно помочь.

— Пожалуй, — задумчиво протянул мужчина, переглянувшись с напарником. — Мы разыскиваем одного из наших товарищей, Страуда. Если вы увидите его, сообщите об этом первому же члену Ордена, которого встретите. Это очень важно.

«Надеюсь, Страуд держит при себе табличку с именем», — подумала Рени язвительно, но вместо этого вслух спросила:

— Как я могу узнать его при встрече?

— Он единственный Серый Страж здесь, не считая нас, вы не ошибётесь. 

«Только если он носит доспехи Ордена вместо того, чтобы как нормальный скрывающийся от преследования разыскиваемый преступник слиться с местным населением».

Ах, какой же восхитительно остроумной она представала в собственных мыслях!

К сожалению, в реальности ей приходилось держать лицо — и язык за зубами.

— Хотел бы _ я _ ошибаться, — мрачно буркнул молоденький лучник, встряхивая мокрым капюшоном. — Страуд хороший человек. И отличный учитель.

— Мы не ставим приказы Стража-командора под сомнение, — с нажимом, сквозь зубы отозвался его напарник, явно не в первый раз слышавший это недовольное бурчание.

Кивнув напоследок вместо прощания, они ушли, и Рени недоверчиво покачала головой им вслед. Ей всегда казалось, что Стражи должны помогать людям. Блэкволл говорил то же самое: благо людей заботило его куда больше приказов. Будь он здесь, вряд ли его обрадовало бы поведение товарищей. Или, если Мора нет, так пусть умирают, не жалко? Больная какая-то логика.

— Во что же ты вляпался, Страуд… — выдохнула Хоук сквозь зубы и устало потёрла лоб. — Идём, нам нужно найти его. Хорошо, что эти парни недостаточно тщательно обыскивали местность. Но это странно… Зачем он им?

— Возможно, затем же, зачем и нам?

— Узнаем, — Хоук нахмурилась и убрала посох за спину, чтобы он не мешал идти.

— Но прежде заглянем в деревню, верно? — спросил Варрик, на ходу перезаряжая арбалет. — Не можем же мы бросить людей на съедение ходячим мертвецам, а, Соня?

— Не забывай про разрыв в озере. Надеюсь, у кого-нибудь здесь есть большая-большая и не дырявая лодка…

— Ну-ка, подожди, — Хоук перехватила её за руку и притянула к себе, зажигая огонь в ладони. — Как лицо? Болит?

— Ой, — сказала Рени, помолчав и прислушавшись к своим ощущениям. За разговором про ожог она забыла. — Вот теперь — очень болит…

— Закрой глаза. Осторожнее с огненными заклинаниями, их не стоит произносить вблизи от себя. Конечно, лучше ожоги, чем удар молнией в такую погоду… И всё-таки, пока используй только лёд и камень.

— Хорошо, — легко согласилась Рени, чувствуя тепло чужих рук рядом с кожей. Хоук не касалась её, просто медленно вела ладонью от подбородка ко лбу, будто стирала что-то, и там, где она проводила рукой, болеть начинало меньше. — Вы целитель? Я не знала.

— Так, нахваталась от одного друга. Вот он был… — Хоук осеклась и замолчала. Варрик, слушавший их, вздохнул. — Ну, не важно. Можешь открыть глаза. Теперь лучше?

— Да, спасибо, — кивнула Рени, отстраняясь. — А вы потом покажете мне пару приёмов? Меня больше боевой магии учили…

— Когда вернёмся в Скайхолд. Для битвы с Корифеем пригодятся все навыки, которые ты сумеешь использовать. В тот раз нам едва удалось убить его, и, не умей я исцелять, там бы мы и остались. И он тогда был не в себе!.. Боюсь представить, чего ждать от него теперь, со своим-то ручным архидемоном.

— Ничего хорошего, это уж точно, — тяжело вздохнула Рени, натягивая капюшон пониже. Ненужный жест — всё равно она промокла насквозь.

Просто щёки горели немножко — уже от смущения, а не ожога.

Чужая забота трогала её едва не до слёз. 

До деревни они добрались нескоро. Густой дождь, зарядивший с новыми силами, стирал границу между небом и землёй. Сквозь его пелену мир вокруг сливался в единую серую массу.

Глядя на изредка выглядывавшие из хоровода хмари силуэты пустующих теперь домов, Хоук мрачнела на глазах. Варрик догадывался, какие именно мысли заставляли её стискивать кулаки и закусывать губы.

Она ещё не рассказала ему, что увидела в Лотеринге, но Хоук не могла пройти мимо родной деревни.

Знал он и то, что видела подруга сейчас не Крествуд, а призраки своего прошлого, принявшие его форму.

— Мы не можем оставить их так, — сказала она тихо, с отчаянной, болезненной решимостью. — Поговорим со Страудом и займёмся той штукой в озере. Страж был прав. Если оставить всё как есть, деревню сотрут с лица земли.

— Я с тобой, Хоук, — Варрик сжал её локоть, и она накрыла его руку ладонью.

— Спасибо, друг.

На этот раз шутку о том, что он скоро заплачет от умиления, Варрик придержал при себе. Вряд ли в этом ливне кто-то заметил бы, начни он плакать.

Конец пути тишиной не обрадовал: у ворот деревни их вместе с жителями встречали и мертвецы.

Часть оживших тел Рени удалось оттянуть в сторону и замедлить вихрем энергии, но из-за сражающихся с трупами людей, которых могло задеть заклинанием, смести всех противников одним ударом не вышло. Дориан помог, отправив в центр воронки огненное торнадо, и этим не только уничтожил агрессивных покойников, но и привлёк к себе всеобщее внимание.

Вопреки ожиданиям, их появление не вызвало того ужаса, к которому Рени привыкла за время путешествия по Внутренним Землям. Возможно, местные жители меньше пострадали от восстания мятежных магов, или они расслышали её отчаянный крик («В сторону! Инквизиция!»), но помощи обрадовались и послушно отступили под защиту ворот.

Теперь, когда опасность нанести вред ещё живому населению Крествуда отсутствовала, справиться с населением давно мёртвым стало намного легче — Фенрису даже не пришлось воспользоваться мечом. Вокруг тех, что толпились подальше, Рени замкнула статическую клетку. Сбившиеся в кучу неповоротливые тела оказались отличной мишенью. У одного из них шея была настолько слаба, что выпущенный Бьянкой болт вместо того, чтобы пробить череп, оторвал мертвецу голову, которая покатилась к краю клетки, прошитая несколькими молниями за раз. Дориан действовал тоньше — его жертвы застывали ледяными статуями в изящных рунных кругах — и разлетались на осколки под прицельными ударами каменных кулаков, отправленных Хоук.

Выглядело это эффектно, но когда последний из восставших рассыпался на части, Рени пришлось обеими руками вцепиться в посох, чтобы не упасть в грязь. Она никогда не чувствовала недостатка в мане, особенно сейчас, когда Тень стала такой близкой из-за метки, но процесс преобразования энергии в заклинания выжимал из неё все соки. В Круге ей никогда не приходилось колдовать так мощно и так часто. И несмотря на то, что со дня взрыва на Конклаве прошла уже треть года, её тело до сих пор не желало мириться с жестокой реальностью, требующей от неё всех сил — и немного больше. К счастью, подобная усталость сопровождала не каждое магическое упражнение, а накапливалась постепенно. Но в данный момент Рени это вовсе не радовало.

Как же она жалела, что оставила Таара в лагере вместе с лошадьми спутников, которым требовался отдых! Её наголоп совсем не устал и мог бы пробежать ещё до Денерима и обратно, но оставаться единственной наездницей в компании, где все идут на своих двоих, Рени показалось неуважительным. Конечно, уважение от того, что она плыла по грязному месиву, задерживая всех своими дрожащими коленками, просто зашкаливало! Если бы не Дориан, предупредительно подхвативший её под руку и отобравший особенно тяжёлый сейчас посох, Рени бы точно не устояла на ногах. Ей не хотелось переусердствовать с зельями, но никто не спешил предложить бедному Инквизитору кружку горячего чая и место для спячки на ближайший десяток лет, поэтому снимать усталость приходилось доступными средствами.

Едкая горечь настойки из эльфийского корня и вьющейся лозы прояснила голову, и Рени нехотя вынырнула из бездонного болота жалости к себе, тонуть в котором могла бесконечно.

— Как мне найти старосту? — спросила она у одного из мужчин, с любопытством косивших на метку. Под этими взглядами рука машинально потянулась к карману за перчаткой, но Рени заставила себя остановиться: разговаривать со старостой Инквизитору будет легче, чем никому не известному магу. 

— Поднимитесь по лестнице, госпожа, и направо. Так это правда, что Инквизиция поможет нам?

— Мы сделаем всё для этого.

— Слава Андрасте! Эти мертвецы задрали половину жителей прежде, чем они добрались до деревни. Большинство теперь не покидает своих домов. Боятся конца света!

В голосе мужчины слышалось откровенное облегчение, и Рени физически ощутила на себе тяжесть ноши, переложенной сейчас на неё. Титул Вестницы обязывал умереть, но совершить чудо — и это ожидание невозможного, на которое она была не способна, тянуло Рени к земле.

— Осторожно, — Дориан придержал её локоть, и она замерла, на волосок разминувшись с камнем, коварно притворявшемся частью мрачного крествудского пейзажа. — Здесь темно и скользко, будь внимательнее.

— Спасибо, — хрипло отозвалась Рени, сглатывая ком в горле и с силой жмурясь, чтобы избавиться от слёз. Хорошо, что на и без того мокром лице несколько лишних влажных дорожек не выделялись среди остальных.

Иногда она просто ненавидела всё то дерьмо, в которое жизнь заставила её вляпаться — и Инквизицию вместе с ним.

Почему мир не мог решать свои проблемы самостоятельно?! Какого демона его требовалось спасать?!

И, Создатель, почему, почему именно ей приходилось делать это?! Разве для подобных мучений она была рождена?..

Её немой крик в очередной раз остался без ответа, и Рени тоскливо вздохнула, шмыгнув носом. Впрочем, что толку кукситься, если у неё всё равно никто ничего никогда не спрашивал — хотелось ли ей спасать этот мир или уже не очень…

— Рената… — Голос Дориана звучал негромко и немного растерянно. — Ты что, плачешь?

— Нет, простыла, кажется, — мотнула головой она. — В лагере горячего отвара напьюсь.

— Тебе, наверное, стоит выпить что-то покрепче.

— Я понятия не имею, как поведу себя, опьянев. Представь, если я начну приставать ко всем встречным духам? — Она через силу заставила себя улыбнуться. — Это будет ужасно! Вестница Андрасте и демоны? Какой мезальянс, помилуй Создатель!

— Не волнуйся, я защищу тебя, — пообещал Дориан, ударив себя в грудь кулаком. — Пристану к ним первым. Я всё-таки страшный и ужасный тевинтерский маг.

— _ Симпатичный _ и ужасный.

— И с очень хорошим вкусом, прошу заметить. Хотя в такой грязи это вряд ли видно… Когда я высохну, мои доспехи можно будет поставить в угол как статую.

— Ммм, настоящее новое слово в современном искусстве!

— По-моему, мы пришли, — заметил Варрик, прерывая их разговор и кивая на табличку на домике.

«Староста Дедрик».

Что же, хотелось надеяться, у него будет совет, как добраться к разрыву под озером.

Или хотя бы очень большая лодка…

— Лодка вам не поможет, Ваша Милость, — покачал головой староста, выслушав её. — Свет исходит из пещер под Старым Крествудом, в них не попасть с воды.

— В таком случае, _ откуда _ в них можно попасть?

Ей, конечно, совсем не по душе пришлась идея нырять в озеро с демонами во время грозы, но, по крайней мере, разрыв _ на _ дне находился в теоретической зоне доступности. Разрыв _ под _ дном? Пожалуйста, обратитесь к Создателю за новой версией Вестницы: этот экземпляр не подготовили для подводной жизни!

Дедрик только руками развёл — рад бы помочь, да нечем.

— Хорошо, — вздохнула Рени. — В таком случае я скажу солдатам в лагере, чтоб прислали сюда людей. Если придётся разрушать дно озера, это затянется надолго, самостоятельно вы продержаться не сможете. Будет у вас возможность разместить подкрепление?

— Вы и сами можете остаться, Ваша Милость. Часть домов лишилась хозяев, так что места у нас теперь хватает…

— Мне жаль, — искренне сказала Рени, но, к сожалению, ничем, кроме сочувствия, погибшим она помочь не могла.

За живых, с другой стороны, стоило еще побороться.

В присутствии старосты продолжать разговор было нельзя, и они снова спустились в деревню, чтобы временно занять один из пустующих домов.

— Монна Хоук…

— Можешь обращаться ко мне по имени, Соня. Я не кусаюсь.

— Мариан, — смутившись, поправилась Рени — непривычно оказалось услышать прозвище, данное Варриком, от кого-то другого. — Нам нужно будет проложить маршрут к пещере через лагерь — Хардинг, кажется, отдавала подробную карту местности? Кто её взял?

— Держи, _ Соня, _ — усмехнулся Варрик, доставая свиток из поясной сумки.

Рени зажгла огонёк на ладони и наклонилась к зачарованному пергаменту — люди Лелианы хорошо продумывали подобные мелочи: несмотря на повышенную влажность, чернила остались яркими и чёткими. 

— Сейчас мы здесь, — она ткнула пальцем в схематичные домики с надписью «Крествуд». — Где нужная нам пещера? Тут? Основной остался на западе, значит, ближайший лагерь на нашем пути… Ага. Вот он. Нам нужно выйти через ворота и двигаться на юго-восток до лагеря, потом на северо-восток… Или лучше сперва навестить Страуда? Но разговор может затянуться, а в деревне слишком мало людей с оружием, не говоря об умении пользоваться им… С другой стороны, даже если мы уничтожим всех мертвецов по пути, ничто не помешает им подняться вновь, и у отряда без магов с ними будут проблемы…

— У меня такое чувство, что Авелин бы тебя полюбила, — выдала Хоук, помолчав. — Она такая же зануда.

— Кому-то приходится, — пожала плечами Рени, стараясь не подавать виду, как это замечание её задело.

— Да, вот и я об этом, — Хоук с задумчивым видом кивнула. — С нами занудой приходилось быть ей. Я и не думала, что так по этому соскучусь…

Она кашлянула в кулак, возвращая голосу спокойный и насмешливый тон.

— Вот что. Чем бы не закончился разговор со Страудом, мы не уедем отсюда, пока эти дырки в Завесе не будут закрыты…

— Разрывы, Хоук, раз-ры-вы. Выучи, наконец, от чего мы тут страдаем!

— Не суть, — она отмахнулась от Варрика. — Главное, что Страуд и так долго нас ждал, может подождать и ещё немного. В первую очередь стоит найти второй лагерь. Их подготовка к переброске в деревню займёт время, а мы потратим его на поиски Страуда. Так что приготовьтесь убить побольше мертвецов по пути, если вы хотите облегчить жизнь этим ребятам!


	4. Глава четвëртая. Град врагов и панталоны леди Инквизитора

Когда-то давно — достаточно, чтобы имя этой книги стёрлось из памяти, — Рени прочитала, что первую ночь любви и первое убийство человек запоминает навсегда.

Главный герой (кажется, какой-то дуэлист) искал отражение своей трагически погибшей возлюбленной во всех встретившихся ему женщинах и повод схватиться насмерть с каждым попавшимся ему мужчиной. Ни о чём другом кроме драк и душевных страданий автор писать то ли не хотел, то ли не умел, и даже их описывал довольно посредственно.

Тем не менее, фразу эту Рени сохранила в сердце. В нежном девичьем возрасте слова писателя показались ей полными глубокого смысла и философской мудрости.

Годами позже, когда ей впервые пришлось убить человека, та фраза сама всплыла в памяти. А вот лица жертвы в ней почему-то не осталось.

Перекрёсток запомнился ей смазанными урывками. Нараставшим гулом опасности. Паникой, вопреки привычке не лишившей способности двигаться, а, наоборот, не позволявшей остановиться ни на секунду. Чужой магией, злой и колючей, которая норовила ужалить, а то и пробить насквозь.

Рени не визжала от ужаса из страха привлечь к себе внимание, но собственный немой крик внутри головы оглушал её. Нервным набатом он прокатывался по телу, заставляя посох в руках дрожать, а мысли — путаться. В этом крике смазывались чужие лица, терялись чужие голоса, полные боли и ненависти.

Смерть закружила её в калейдоскопе, и Рени пропала в нём — перепуганная, заплаканная, растерянная. Враги и союзники вокруг смешались в кучу, и она замирала перед каждым ударом, боясь попасть по своим.

Эта нерешительность в конце концов сослужила ей плохую службу.

Рени не знала, что лишило её сознания, но на память об этом ей осталась вмятина в шлеме, тошнота и головокружение, заставившие остаток битвы проваляться в кустах в жалких попытках скулить потише от боли. Она ненавидела себя за эту трусость и знала, что солдаты шли в бой с ранами куда серьёзней, но она не была солдатом! Почти всю жизнь она провела в Круге и никогда не думала, что ей придётся покинуть стены башни. Стезя Серого Стража Рени не прельщала, интриги власти и Коллегии тоже. Пройдя Истязания, она воспользовалась своей новой свободой, чтобы запереть себя в четырёх стенах — и вовсе не страдала от этого. Теория войны осталась в книгах и словах наставников... Кто знал, что её придётся вспоминать наяву?

Та битва оставила Рени опустошённой и обессиленной. Лёжа у костра, она ожидала прихода кошмаров, какого-то осознания, понимания, кем теперь стала, но сны не пришли к ней вовсе.

Не потому ли, что все их она успела увидеть до того?.. 

Первое убийство — во сне — Рени помнила смутно, в общих чертах.

Обычно она просыпалась в момент кульминации: когда прекрасный рыцарь целовал её, когда земля под ногами превращалась в пропасть, когда не оставалось времени ни уклониться от летящего в лицо огненного шара, ни вспомнить заклинание щита.

В ту ночь Тень впервые не пожелала отпустить её вовремя.

Случилось это, пожалуй, вскоре после Истязаний: во сне она пыталась спасти родных от демона, захватившего Первого Чародея, и задушила одержимого голыми руками. 

Проснулась Рени в холодном поту, отчаянно дрожа. Она плакала в подушку и жалела, что рядом нет Исси: в новой спальне никому до неё не было дела. Все здесь уже прошли Истязания и увидели свою долю кошмаров.

Теперь настал её черед.

Тень вывернулась перед ней наизнанку и наизнанку же вывернула её. 

Кошмары заставляли Рени становиться чудовищем, забывать о ценности всякой жизни, кроме собственной — и за себя она дралась до конца, не замечая, как по частицам теряет то, что пыталась так отчаянно защитить.

В какой-то момент, сейчас Рени не могла вспомнить точно, смерти во сне перестали её волновать.

Человек ко всему привыкает — привыкла и она. Бить первой, чувствуя опасность. Убегать, если не получается убить. Просыпаться, когда не остаётся шансов выжить.

Завеса отделила переживания видений от реальности: смерть не доставляла удовольствия, но и не вызывала эмоций. Разве что портила начало дня слабым привкусом отвращения, если сон был особенно мерзким, но Рени забывала об этом, едва поднималась с кровати. Лишь задумывалась иногда, глядя в неприятно белёсое зеркало ванной комнаты: каково ей было бы убить человека наяву? Почувствовала бы она себя иначе? Почувствовала бы она хоть что-нибудь вообще?..

Судьба сполна удовлетворила её любопытство… Странно только, но благодарности за это Рени не испытывала. 

Заклинателя-венатори одновременно прошило болтом и молнией, отшвырнуло каменным кулаком и тут же разорвало на мелкие кусочки. Враждебные маги были той ещё занозой в заднице — и, судя по тому как приложило беднягу, Рени не единственная предпочитала избавляться от «коллег» в первую очередь.

К сожалению, быстрая и эффектная смерть товарища не ошеломила неприятелей, а привела их в чувство, но тактика, сработавшая с ходячими трупами, помогла и здесь. Стянутые в клетку из молний враги, вооружённые мечами и кинжалами, не могли приблизиться для удара, в то время как арбалету и магии расстояние помехой не стало. В конце концов живые люди отличались от мертвецов только крепостью строения: когда болт вгрызался в их череп, то застревал в шлеме, а не срывал голову с плеч.

Но ни арбалет, ни магия не могли пробить зачарованный щит воина в тяжёлом доспехе.

Едва клетка ослабила хватку, венатори, заслоняясь щитом, кинулся на них. В отчаянной атаке воина не осталось осторожности — и это сделало его слишком быстрым.

Рени ещё не успела восстановиться — сложные заклинания требовали не только сил, но и концентрации внимания, — и не сразу сориентировалась в происходящем. Крошка каменного кулака брызнула во все стороны, разбившись о щит. Она зажмурилась, рукой заслоняясь от летящих в лицо осколков. И вдруг оказалась на земле в луже скользкой грязи, хватая ртом воздух, — в нескольких ярдах от места, где стояла прежде. Чужая сила, обвившая тело удавкой, хлестнула на прощанье, будто вильнув хвостом, и рассеялась искрами.

— Не зевай на поле боя, если хочешь спать в своей постели, Соня! — крикнула Хоук насмешливо. Новое заклинание она направила не на воина, неуязвимого в своих доспехах, а на землю под его ногами: ледяная корка придала мужчине скорости, но лишила возможности её контролировать, и это позволило Фенрису закончить начатое.

Его татуировки — Рени тактично не спрашивала, почему валласлин изображен у него на теле, а не лице, — налились знакомым холодным светом, и вид его вызвал непроизвольную нервную дрожь.

Лириум всегда завораживал её. Завораживал — и ужасал.

Рени помнила Истязания и собственную лихорадочную эйфорию первых полностью осознанных шагов в Тени, где магия словно сама лилась в тело. Силу — такую близкую, руку протяни.

Помнила она и бывших храмовников в трущобах. Недавно спущенные с короткого поводка ученики ходили туда по очереди, посмотреть издалека на старых врагов, потерявших человеческий облик. Они напоминали моллюсков, лишённых раковины — жалкие существа, отвратительные в своей беспомощной наготе. Ей одного вида оказалось достаточно, чтобы раз и навсегда решить держаться от лириума подальше. 

И страшно было подумать, _ что _ могло заставить человека не просто принять эту жидкую магию, но сделать её своей частью…

Захваченная собственными мыслями, Рени невидящим взглядом следила, как Фенрис, перехватив венатори, одним ударом пробивает его насквозь, быстро и беззвучно. Мужчина не успел даже вскрикнуть, когда эльф выдернул из его груди ладонь, испачканную красным. Брызги крови смазались дождём, а венатори упал на колени, похожий на куклу со сломанными шарнирами в неловкости своих последних движений…

В чувство Рени привёл грохот упавшего на камни щита, который заскользил вниз по мокрому склону с душераздирающим лязгом.

— Надо будет взять его с собой, — рассеянно проговорила она, поднимаясь и неловко отряхивая грязь. Созерцание спины Фенриса было, конечно, делом приятным, но, увы, совершенно бесполезным. — Пусть посмотрят, что там за чары… 

Вряд ли в захолустье вроде Крествуда послали бы отряд с передовыми образцами нового оружия. А это значило, что с такими же «непробиваемыми» рыцарями ещё не раз придется столкнуться.

Как будто им и без того проблем не хватало!

И что вообще здесь венатори забыли?!

В голову почему-то лезли лишь исключительно невесёлые предположения о том, что кто-то в Скайхолде нашёптывает врагам планы и маршруты Инквизиции, о которых сама Инквизитор узнаёт буквально за пару минут до выезда… 

Вопрос Рени повторила вслух, нехотя вынимая из сумки запасные перчатки: брезгливость не позволяла ей касаться мертвецов голыми руками. Она бы с удовольствием не делала этого вовсе, но обыск мог пролить свет на причину появления пешек Корифея в Создателем забытой глуши.

— Варрик, помоги, — попросила она, не поднимая головы, — на твой нюх вся надежда.

— Какой в такую погоду да на трезвую голову нюх, — фыркнул гном и с притворными стонами опустился на корточки. Даже за поясницу, фигляр, схватился. — Ох, стар я уже, мародёрствовать-то. Пора на покой. Насобираю только звонкую монетку на скромную пенсию… 

— Десятую часть — в фонд Инквизиции.

— Кошмар! Святая организация, а грабит как целая Хартия.

— Если ты забыл, Церковь не хочет иметь с нами ничего общего. Откуда бы в таких условиях взяться лишней святости? Но, думаю, пятая часть добычи сможет подсластить мне горечь этого предательства.

— Научил, называется, на свою голову. У тебя среди родственников точно не случалось гномов? Чувствуется фамильная жадность… Ладно-ладно, молчу, пока ты не решила потребовать половину. Оп-па, а это что такое интересное в кожаном футляре да с ломаной печатью? Никак, приказы?

— Что там? — напряжённо спросила Рени, тут же забыв про шутки.

— Ищут какого-то парня, — отстранённо отозвался Варрик, пробегаясь глазами по тексту. Рени пришлось подавить завистливый вздох: она в туманном мареве дождя и друффало под носом с трудом нашла бы, не то, что буквы. — Тут есть весьма подробное его описание.

— Усы в описании есть? — насторожилась Хоук.

— Если бы они искали Страуда, я бы так и сказал. Нет, это кто-то другой. Я его не знаю.

— Нужно будет передать новость местному отряду, — вздохнула Рени, поднимаясь. — Давайте поспешим.

Спешили они, однако, недолго.

Рука начала ныть на подходе к лагерю, но Рени не придала этому значения: метка часто беспокоила её, и за прошедшие месяцы с болью пришлось смириться как с неизбежным соседом по комнате. Настойка эльфийского корня помогала, когда терпеть не было сил, но Рени старалась не злоупотреблять ей. Знала, что постоянное применение снизит эффективность лекарства. Но когда руку свёл пронзительно острый спазм, стрельнувший до самой шеи, и зелёный свет стал таким ярким, что толстая кожа перчатки не смогла его скрыть, Рени остановилась, сипло переводя дыхание. Имей её немые проклятия силу, Корифей рухнул бы замертво, где бы он ни был, и провалился в бездну к Древним Богам. Но повторять вслух свой внутренний монолог, выдавая весьма и весьма скромный запас ругательств, Рени постеснялась и на внимательные взгляды спутников вынуждена была ответить иначе:

— Неподалёку разрыв, — вздохнув, призналась она. — Будьте осторожны: когда я подойду ближе, он откроется.

— Здо-орово, — Хоук сладко потянулась и эффектно раскрутила свой посох, со свистом вспоров им воздух. — После Киркволла особенно приятно иметь возможность плюнуть в эти демонические рожи каменным кулаком. Да-аже и не знаю, почему бы это!

— Представляешь на их месте Орсино? — хмыкнул Варрик. — Свинью он нам тогда знатную подложил. Даже двух. Большýю и еще бóльшую. Так куда идём, Соня?

Колебания Завесы тремором отзывалась в самых костях, заставляя неуютно и зябко ёжиться. Пришлось постараться, чтобы отрешиться от них, но метка вела её вместо компаса, тянувшись к разрыву словно по нитке.

_ Пока _ по нитке.

— На юг, — отозвалась Рени, мотнув головой, и стиснула покрепче пальцы, чтобы противная слабость прошла.

Чем ближе они подходили, тем сильнее жгла метка. Рени неловко стянула перчатку, боясь, как бы посох не выскользнул из мокрой кожи, и промазала мимо кармана, уронив её в грязь. Времени наклониться за потерей не оставалось: едва разрыв показался в пределах видимости, Тень вывернуло первыми Ужасами, неловко качающимися на тонких лапах. Один из них по-собачьи тряхнул башкой и запрокинул её с визгливым рыком, провалившись сквозь землю.

— Это что ещё за дрянь?! — удивилась Хоук и тут же рявкнула: — Выносим ближнего! Фенрис!

Скованный холодом демон покорно принял удар меча, но, даже лишившись левой ноги с частью туловища, остался стоять, наполовину вросший в глыбу льда. Добить его эльф не успел: за спиной вынырнул новый Ужас, заставив Фенриса с кувырком отступить. Выругавшись, Хоук сбила монстра ударом каменного кулака — точно в голову, как ей и хотелось, — но это мало помогло. Ужас лишь обиженно взвыл и исчез в Тени, выбирая новую жертву.

Рени с удовольствием посмотрела бы за ними ещё — с безопасного расстояния. Наблюдать ей нравилось куда больше, чем сражаться… Но демонов оставалось слишком много, чтобы сидеть без дела.

Разрыв ждал её, потрескивая холодными острыми искрами, и она покорно протянула ему ладонь. Лёгкий толчок силы — и разбуженная Тень жадно кинулась на подставленную руку, вгрызаясь в плоть колючими разрядами. От них немели пальцы и зубы стучали друг о друга, но Рени терпела до последнего, пока от энергии, щедрой рекой вливавшейся в метку, не начало мутить. С трудом сжав кулак, она оборвала связавшую их нить, и Завеса вспыхнула своей неотданной силой, ударив в лицо запахом гнили и тлена.

Разрыв свернулся в гроздь парящих кристаллов, обманчиво спокойную и прекрасную, внутри которой созревала энергия для новой волны.

Рени чувствовала себя раздувшимся от болотной воды бурдюком. Затхлый привкус украденной у Тени энергии кружил голову и скручивал желудок. Чтобы удержать равновесие, ей пришлось воткнуть посох в землю и тяжело на него опереться; подступившая к горлу магия вырвалась из навершия снопом ледяных искр и расколола стоявший поодаль камень. Изморозью изукрасив древко, отдача от заклинания остро укусила за голые пальцы, и Рени вздрогнула, машинально дернувшись за потерянными перчатками. Холод, однако, прояснил тяжёлую голову, а набирающий громкость треск кристаллов заставил судорожно оглядеться в попытке вспомнить, где рвалась Завеса, выпуская демонов.

— Рената, ближайший прорыв! — крикнул Дориан, указывая направление. Демон Отчаяния, доставшийся ему в противники, пронзительно взвыл, получив огненный шар в лицо, и с криком истаял. — Меньше чудовищ, чище плащи! Твой, правда, всё равно уже безнадёжно испорчен… 

Из шести прорывов на этот раз сработало только три: Хоук не стала дожидаться личного приглашения, чтобы помочь.

Тяжело вскинув руку, Рени снова ударила разрыв и напряглась, пытаясь устоять на месте. Вторая волна била сильнее, забирая заёмную силу назад. Чем-то это напоминало перетягивание каната. Каната, который прошивал ладонь насквозь, и, обсыпанный жгучей крупной солью, каждым движением причинял резкую стреляющую боль.

Но, если честно, _ эта _ боль казалась даже приятной.

На короткий момент после взрыва канат исчезал, рука немела, и Рени не чувствовала ничего, кроме злого и горького удовлетворения от очередной маленькой победы.

Хотя, наверное, это был просто адреналин.

Парящие кристаллы разлетелись фейерверком, и оставшийся без подпитки призрак исчез, тонкой нитью искр слившись с Тенью. На последнее — почти бережное — прикосновение Завеса откликнулась беспокойным шипящим шёпотом, но разобрать слова её безликого многоголосого хора не выходило.

Интересно, а Солас его слышал?..

— Всё, — Рени повисла на посохе, упираясь лбом в прохладный металл и переводя дыхание. Метка сыто пульсировала, словно ещё одно маленькое сердце. — Теперь в лагерь.

— Надеюсь, у меня будет возможность принять ванну в деревне, — проворчал Дориан, двумя пальцами картинно отодвигая воротник. — Я насквозь пропах _ отчаянием _ и безысходностью.

— Эй, Соня, ты как, идти сможешь? — спросил Варрик обеспокоенно. — Ты какая-то зелёная. 

— Это освещение такое, — невесело пошутила Рени. — А что, ты готов нести меня на руках?

— Нежные пинки в сторону лагеря тебе не помогут?

— Пинки?! Варрик, да ты романтик!

— Я вообще на все руки мастер. И не выпячиваю это на каждом углу, как некоторые товарищи из Тевинтера.

— Мне незачем выпячивать то, что видно с первого взгляда, — надменно отозвался Дориан, сбивая грязь с рукава в сторону Варрика. — В отличие от тех, кого и целиком поначалу разглядеть нельзя.

— Это ты о кунари, Посверкунчик? Согласен, большие ребята.

— Я имел в виду…

— Обопритесь, — негромко сказали ей на ухо и потянули посох из рук. Рени машинально дёрнулась, потеряла равновесие и наверняка упала бы в лужу, но вместо этого ударилась лбом в железный нагрудник Фенриса. Хорошо, тот близко был, а то бы разбила… Здорово, если нагрудник, но, скорее всего, только собственный лоб.

— Ух, ё! — охнула она, прикрывая шишку ладонью и поднимая взгляд на эльфа. — Что?..

— Если мы пойдём вашим шагом, то в лагере окажемся завтра ночью. Убирайте посох и держитесь.

— Спасибо, я сама… — начала было Рени по привычке, но осеклась.

Битва с Тенью, то через край наполнявшей энергией, то высасывавшей свой дар досуха, заставила магию в крови бурлить, но совершенно истощила физические силы. Сейчас она действительно только задержала бы всех — у неё и стоять-то с трудом получалось.

— Спасибо, — вместо этого сказала Рени и, вставив посох в крепления за спиной, приняла чужую руку.

— Если не начнёте держаться по-настоящему, придётся действовать как Варрик.

— Но…

Он же точно так же устал от битвы — не первой за сегодня. И даже хуже, наверное, потому что Рени не приходилось махать тяжёлым мечом…

— Эльфов делают не из стекла, леди Инквизитор, — с мрачной иронией отозвался Фенрис.

— Постараюсь запомнить, сера Фенрис, — вежливо кивнула Рени, хватаясь за чужое предплечье. 

Держаться за мокрое и холодное железо было тем ещё удовольствием. Все внимание приходилось тратить на то, чтобы не соскользнуть, рухнув на землю. Когда это всё-таки случилось, Фенрис дернул её назад и наклонился, перекидывая руку Рени через свою шею.

— Думаю, так будет быстрее. Леди Инквизитор, — сказал он, и в голосе его Рени почудилась усмешка. Уж лучше бы он обращался к ней с небрежной фамильярностью подобно Хоук, чем с этой вежливой издёвкой.

Хотя представить Фенриса, называющего её по имени или прозвищу, оказалось почему-то очень сложно…

До лагеря оставалось не так уж много, и солдаты, привлечённые звуками боя, выбежали навстречу. Ей бы выпрямиться и отойти от Фенриса, чтобы пройтись туда походкой победителя, соответствующей отведённой ей роли, но победитель внутри Рени бесконечно устал и заснул беспробудным сном. Говоря откровенно, она всё ещё не упала лишь потому, что Фенрис держал её сам.

— Ваша Милость! — энергично отсалютовала ей одна из девушек. — Спасибо за отличный бой!

— Спасибо вам за службу, — вымученно улыбнулась Рени. Пусть победитель внутри неё спал, она ещё помнила о правилах приличия. — Мне нужен командир отряда.

— Ваша Милость, лейтенант Брарис, — представился темнокожий эльф, выходя вперед.

— Фенрис, вы могли бы оставить меня у костра? — негромко попросила Рени, поднимая взгляд на мужчину.

— _ У _ или _ в _? — усмехнулся тот, заставив её смутиться. Когда горячка боя схлынула, Рени стало ощутимо потряхивать, и, видимо, этот факт не остался без внимания.

— Я пока не стремлюсь к посмертной славе… — пробормотала она неловко.

— Это, несомненно, успокаивает.

Фенрис помог ей занять место на одном из брёвен, и Рени безнадёжно повисла на нём, когда при попытке сесть ноги у неё безобразным образом подломились. Проехавший по скользкой грязи сапог остановился в опасной близости от огня, заставив сердце сделать испуганный кульбит в горле.

— Спасибо, Фенрис, — искренне сказала она, чуть пожав его руку.

Эльф молча кивнул, но, едва он успел отстраниться, Хоук схватила его и уволокла за собой в палатку, ничуть не заботясь о том, как это могло выглядеть со стороны. Правда, сама Рени ничего такого вначале не подумала… По крайней мере, пока за её спиной кто-то восхищённо не присвистнул и не зашептался. Вот тогда ей всё стало ясно — и исключительно при этом неловко. Но вряд ли свистящий рекрут мог с одного взгляда заметить то, чего она не увидела за почти неделю пути, верно?.. 

— Фенрис! — прошипела Хоук, пихая его на лежанку и возвышаясь над головой разъярённой богиней возмездия. — Какого демона ты тащил её на себе до самого лагеря?

— Полагаешь, лучше было бросить там? — удивился он, снимая с себя перевязь с мечом.

— Полагаю, я смогла бы сделать это вместо тебя! Ладно. Потом полаемся. Раздевайся.

— Хоук, я польщён, но… 

— Я тебя сейчас тресну, Фенрис, — погрозила она кулаком. — И не пожалею, несмотря на то, что ты и так истекаешь кровью. Шёл бы себе спокойно в лагерь, ты что, думал, никто кроме тебя не заметил, что она шатается как пьяная? Дубина ты стоеросовая! Карвер номер два, наг тебя загрызи! Надо было сразу отобрать у тебя Ренату и пинка отвесить, чтобы ума прибавилось!

— И почему не отвесила? — поинтересовался он, снимая перчатки: расстёгивать броню в них было неудобно.

— Чтоб не позорить тебя перед остальными… Ты же скорее руку себе отгрызёшь, чем признаешься, что тебе плохо!

— Тогда зачем ты позоришь меня сейчас? — мрачно спросил Фенрис и поднял голову, встречаясь с Хоук взглядом. Но этот выпад не заставил её ни отступить, ни отвернуться — напротив, Хоук распалилась только больше, перейдя на громкий и злобный шёпот. 

— Потому что ты мне важен, идиот! — отчаянно выкрикнула она, сжав кулаки. — Я не для того тебя тащила в Инквизицию, чтоб ты тут умер под первым кустиком! Вообще не для того, чтобы ты умер — здесь или где-нибудь ещё! Если и ты… Если ты тоже… 

Голос её прервался, сломавшись, и Хоук засопела, переводя дыхание. Не знай он её лучше, подумал бы, что это попытка сдержать слёзы, но Хоук на его памяти не плакала никогда.

— Я не могу больше терять своих близких, Фенрис. Это слишком большая роскошь, когда вас у меня так мало, — мрачно и непреклонно отчеканила она, скрещивая руки на груди. 

— Я прошу прощения, — помолчав, тихо отозвался он. — Я… не подумал.

— Думай, Фенрис. Думай. Мы почти десять лет вместе, ты когда-нибудь собираешься к этому привыкнуть?

Он ничего не ответил, и Хоук, тяжело вздохнув, опустилась на колени рядом, бесцеремонно заламывая его, чтобы рассмотреть длинную рану на боку.

— Сумасшедший, — проворчала она, и Фенрис ощутил прохладное прикосновение целительной магии. — У него бы кишки скоро выпали, а он баб таскает… Чего сразу не на руках, а?

— Думаешь, это произвело бы большее впечатление?

— Думаю, тебе пора найти кого-нибудь вместо Изабелы. Я вас обоих, дураков, люблю, но вам пора успокоиться — вместе или по отдельности.

— А тебе не пора, Хоук? 

— Мне вас одних хватает, чтобы ногти по локоть сгрызать от волнения, а если я ещё и мужа заведу, посох держать станет нечем.

— А мне — меч.

— Никогда не замечала, чтобы ты грыз ногти.

— Я делаю это под одеялом в полнолуние. Как раз успевают достаточно отрасти, чтобы заменить ужин.

— Ах ты, наш бедненький голодный эльф! Что же Героиня Ферелдена пропустила тебя, снимая с оборотней проклятие?

— Шерсть мне очень к лицу.

— Хотелось бы мне посмотреть на твои мохнатые ушки и пушистый хвостик.

— Не выйдет. Я стесняюсь.

— Лейтенант, почему войска сразу не разместились в деревне, если было известно о нападениях мертвецов? — спросила Рени, принимая предложенное ей зелье восстановления — второе за день, но им ещё предстояло найти Страуда и вернуться в деревню на ночь, а это требовало полностью отсутствовавших сейчас сил. 

— Приказ, Ваша Милость, — мрачно ответил Брарис, сам явно недовольный таким положением дел. — Мы не могли ослушаться.

— Понимаю… Я поговорю с советниками относительно ваших приказов, и этого больше не повторится. Вам ведь самим, наверное, тяжело обороняться без укреплений?

— Да, Ваша Милость. В деревне отряду будет удобнее. Лучше только в крепости, но куда там против разбойников…

— Крепость?..

— Каэр Бронак, Ваша Милость.

— Вот как, — задумчиво протянула Рени, рассеянно поглаживая стекло бутылочки с зельем. — Благодарю, лейтенант. Я над этим подумаю. Пока что приказ о передислокации остаётся в силе.

— Да, Ваша Милость.

— Какая из ваших палаток свободна? — спросила она, оглядываясь. — И есть ли у вас вода?

— Всё будет, Ваша Милость. Прошу, идите за мной.

Видимо, вспомнив, каких трудов ей стоило дойти до лагеря, Брарис неуверенно протянул руку, и Рени с благодарностью её приняла. Пару шагов до палатки она могла сделать самостоятельно, но подняться на ноги её не заставил бы и укусивший за задницу архидемон.

Оставшись в одиночестве, первым делом она осторожно расстегнула ворот рубашки и достала медальон, тщательно отмывая его от грязи и пота, которыми и тело, и одежда, кажется, пропитались насквозь. Один из немногих оставшихся с ней вещей, медальон был подарком матери. Когда события вынудили искать подходящий сосуд для чар, именно он пришёл на ум в первую очередь. Спрятанная за тонкой изящной вязью неваррита, прозрачная гладь камня послушно приняла тягучую каплю, но цвета не изменила. И, облегченно выдохнув, Рени одним глотком выпила лекарство, скривившись от обжигающе горького послевкусия.

Тот факт, что никто в лагере Инквизиции не пытался отравить её, успокаивал. Было бы слишком заниматься поисками преступника в таком состоянии.

Зелье действовало неспешно, приятным теплом разливаясь по телу, и голодный желудок на это тепло отреагировал весьма однозначно, напомнив, что на обед ему подавали далеко не сырное ассорти с пирогами. К счастью, горький опыт первых голодных путешествий с Инквизицией научил Рени готовиться к походам тщательно, и раздевалась она, зажав в зубах кусок вяленого мяса. Протерев тело тряпицей и вылив на себя остатки воды, она зябко встряхнулась и с тоской вспомнила горячий источник в пещерах Скайхолда.

Впрочем, стоило поблагодарить судьбу, что для неё нашлась сухая и чистая одежда, пусть и с чужого плеча.

Вот только с некоторыми деталями этой одежды, которые Рени носила с собой в сумке на всякий случай и не проверяла всю неделю пути, потому что всякий случай всё никак не наставал, вышло небольшое недоразумение.

— Рената, нам… — начал было Дориан, заглядывая в палатку, но остановился на полуслове. И наполовину открытом пологе, за который могли сунуть нос все интересующиеся голым видом Вестницы Андрасте.

— Дориан! — возмутилась она, прижимая к груди рубашку. — Стучись!

Маг пару раз нарочито стукнул пальцем по туго натянутой ткани. Звук вышел похожим на крупные капли дождя.

— Тогда предупреждай!

— Предупреждаю, я не думал, что ты из тех, кто носит такие…

— Дориан! — взвыла Рени, наклоняясь и подхватывая с пола грязную куртку, чтобы кинуть её в мужчину. — Вон!

— Исключительно сексуально.

— Р-р!

— Это всего лишь дружеское восхищение, не спеши меня убивать! Честное слово, такой бордельный шик тебе очень даже к лицу. Даже интересно, по чью честь ты… Понял, ухожу, — он поднял руки и спрятался за опустившимся пологом.

Рени скомкала огненный шар в кулаке, впитывая ману обратно, и прижала прохладную рубашку к лицу.

Щёки у неё горели просто ужасно.

Создатель, как ей теперь было показаться на глаза остальным?!

Если она не умрёт со стыда, то Сэре по возвращению крепко не поздоровится!

— Ну, так что? Не желаешь поделиться подробностями, Посверкунчик?

— Настоящий джентльмен никогда не поставит даму в неловкое положение.

— Ладно. Три серебряных.

— Три серебряных?! Это так ты меня ценишь?! Я в тот момент как никогда был близок к трону Создателя… Жизнью, можно сказать, рисковал! А ты мне предлагаешь меньше, чем портовой шлюхе. Варрик, я оскорблён.

— За эти деньги портовая шлюха согласилась бы обслужить тебя, прыгая на канате через горящее кольцо, Посверкунчик. Будь скромнее.

— Это… было бы довольно неудобно, как мне представляется…

— Только денежки плати — получишь всё, на что фантазии хватит. Так что?

— Ох, ладно. Так вот…

— До-ри-ан, — прошипела Рени, пихая мага кулаком в спину и очень жалея, что ей не хватает роста угрожающе нависнуть над ним. — В следующий раз, когда демон решит отгрызть тебе голову, я буду не просто стоять и смотреть. Я ему помогу!

— Видишь, Варрик, зря ты сразу не поднял цену, — вздохнул Дориан, отступая в сторону с поднятыми руками. — Теперь поздно торговаться.

— Дерьмо! Соня! Ты не могла одеваться подольше? Я почти уломал его на обруч и канат.

— Зачем тебе вообще это знать?! — спросила Рени, хмурясь.

— Должен же кто-то честно написать, какие панталоны носила Вестница Андрасте. Потомкам это будет крайне интересно!

— Ты сейчас говоришь как Изабела, — негромко и неожиданно произнёс Фенрис из-за спины Рени, заставив её испуганно дернуться.

Она готова была поспорить, что он это делал специально!

— Скучаешь по тому, как она пыталась угадать цвет _ твоего _ белья, эльф? — ехидно протянул Варрик.

— Нет.

— Я могу угадать, — заявила Хоук, вылезая из палатки. — _ Чёрные как отчаяние, _ — протянула она, копируя орлесианский акцент.

— И с шипами. Ты ведь, эльф, любишь шипы?

— Больше я люблю только вырывать чужие сердца.

— Намёк понят, — гном примирительно усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Какие же вы с Соней чувствительные. Как девственники, честное слово.

— Не переживай, Варрик, — фальшиво утешила его Рени. — Когда я умру, потомки выставят мои панталоны в музее, и ты лично сможешь на них полюбоваться.

— Но я хочу сейчас! Вдруг я не доживу до этого знаменательного момента?!

— Придётся тебе постараться, — безжалостно развела руками она.

Им повезло, и на пути к пещере не нашлось ни разрывов, ни венатори, а стаю волков удалось отпугнуть огнём: видимо, в Крествуде не успел устроиться демон, способный их контролировать.

Рени нуждалась в этой передышке и не протестовала бы, не кончайся затишье как можно дольше, но… 

— Это здесь, — Хоук кивнула на флаг с черепом у входа в пещеру.

— Можно ли доверять Страуду? — помолчав, с трудом спросила Рени. Ей было ужасно неловко сомневаться в друге Хоук, но обстоятельства принуждали к осторожности. — Я понимаю, он наш единственный шанс узнать, что происходит. Но ведь те люди не случайно искали его для допроса…

— Страуд спас моего брата, когда тот был близок к тому, чтобы умереть от скверны. Так что — да, мне хотелось бы ему верить. Но не скажу, что мы с ним лучшие подружки, — Хоук пожала плечами, но её безразличие казалось наигранным, и Рени побоялась высказывать другие свои сомнения вслух.

— Не рискнёшь — и не узнаешь, — тихо вздохнула она, зажигая в ладони огонь. Идти первой не хотелось, но кто-то должен был. Оставалось только надеяться, что внутри никто не захочет срочно её убить…

— Я пойду вперёд, — Хоук жестом остановила её и сняла со спины посох.

Наверное, стоило с ней поспорить, но Рени промолчала, чувствуя стыдливое облегчение: она не любила ни темноту, ни пещеры. В общем-то, и под землёй оказаться у неё вышло только во Внутренних Землях, и Рени не могла сказать, что осталась от этого в восторге. Возможно, проблема крылась в волках, демонах и мятежных магах, облюбовавших каменные норы местных гор, но любовью к закрытым пространствам, где на голову давит толща камня, способная в любой момент обвалиться, она проникнуться не смогла.

— Фу, мог бы поосторожнее освобождать для себя местечко, — скривилась Хоук, когда они дошли до деревянной стены с факелом и ещё одним флагом контрабандистов — на этот раз заляпанным кровью. — Надеюсь, он хотя бы спрятал трупы. Я отказываюсь нюхать их добровольно. Эй, Страуд, к тебе гости!

Она пнула дверь вместо стука, и та приветливо — и жутко — распахнулась, в полной тишине ударившись обо что-то.

— Мне уже здесь не нравится, — буркнул Варрик, снимая со спины арбалет. — Ты уверена, что это он убил контрабандистов, а не наоборот?

— Вряд ли он смог бы послать мне весточку с той стороны, — отозвалась Хоук, хмурясь. Посоха из рук она не выпустила.

Внутри оказалось много светлее и чище чем в туннеле, и Рени задумалась, не нужно ли убрать огненный шар, но не успела ничего сделать. Стены пещеры многократно отразили и умножили звон покидающего ножны меча, и, обернувшись, Рени увидела кончик клинка, направленный в её сторону.

Что оказалось бы быстрее, магия или меч?.. Хотелось бы, чтобы первое.

— Эй, Страуд, успокойся! — охнула Хоук и замахала руками. — Ты чего, оглох? Не заметил меня? Это Инквизитор, ты сам хотел с ней поговорить!

Меч медленно опустился, и Страж вернул его в ножны. Он действительно был в доспехах — видимо, в Ордене не учили правильно сливаться с коренным населением. Впрочем, не то, чтобы этому учили и в Круге… Просто она достаточно много читала, чтобы научиться думать самостоятельно.

Тихо выдохнув, Рени отступила назад.

Она, наверное, никогда не смогла бы привыкнуть к тому, что за стенами башни все в качестве знакомства тыкали друг другу в лицо оружием, а уже потом выясняли, кто перед ними стоит.

— Жан-Марк Страуд, — представился мужчина. — К вашим услугам, Инквизитор.

Рени полагалось назваться в ответ, но она побоялась, что голос будет дрожать, поэтому просто кивнула, делая ещё один шаг назад и упираясь спиной во что-то. Фенрис, — а это оказался он, — помог ей удержаться на ногах и остался стоять рядом, когда она смогла вернуть равновесие. Конечно, вина здесь была за пещерой, к стене которой она подошла слишком близко, и каменным выступам, существенно затруднявшим передвижение... Но, сказать честно, мысль о том, что у неё за спиной стоит мужчина с мечом едва ли не больше её самой, внушала Рени спокойствие куда лучше собственной магии. Всё-таки, реакция у Фенриса была быстрее, чем у неё…

— Страуд, Тревельян. Тревельян, Страуд, — махнула рукой Хоук и упёрлась в бока кулаками. — А теперь, когда ты не пытаешься нанизать Соню на свой вертел — или нарезать? что ты там собирался сделать, жареные пальчики по-орлесиански? — объясни толком, о чём ты никак не мог написать в письме. Ты, кстати, в курсе, что тебя, вообще-то, разыскивают твои же товарищи?

— Их я и ожидал, — покачал головой Страуд. — Приношу свои извинения за неласковый приём, Инквизитор.

— Я понимаю, — отозвалась Рени, прокашлявшись, чтобы выровнять голос. — Рада знакомству, Страж.

Фенрис тихо усмехнулся где-то над её ухом, и Рени почувствовала, что краснеет.

Врёт _ и _ краснеет.

Спасибо за предложенную помощь, но нет — _ такому _ знакомству она нисколечко не обрадовалась.

— Как я поняла, у вас есть информация о Корифее? — вежливо уточнила она, пытаясь сохранять настолько невозмутимый и доброжелательный вид, насколько позволяли дрожащие от испуга коленки, голос и все внутренности целиком.

— Боюсь, что так, — вздохнул мужчина, потирая широкой ладонью лицо.

Выглядел он измождённым, но взгляд, оставшийся серьёзным и цепким, выдавал твёрдость характера. Наверное, всю её браваду и скрытую за ней неприязнь он мог разглядеть насквозь… От этой мысли Рени стало стыдно. Ей недоставало святости, чтобы возлюбить ближнего своего, мечом в лицо тыкавшего, но, всё-таки, мужчину можно было понять. Начни за ней охоту её бывшие товарищи, Рени сама научилась бы сначала бить каменным кулаком, а потом спрашивать, кто к ней явился.

Она улыбнулась снова — с куда большей искренностью, и Страуд кивнул в ответ.

— Когда Корифей был уничтожен, Вейсхаупт предпочёл забыть об этом инциденте. Мало кто любит признавать свои ошибки, и Серые Стражи не исключение, — печально сказал он, рассеянно придерживая рукоять меча, словно готовясь в любой момент обнажить его снова. — Но даже обычные Порождения Тьмы обладают исключительной жизнеспособностью… Если их существование можно назвать жизнью. Корифей же всегда стоял над ними. Но когда я обратил на это внимание, меня не захотели услышать. Мои же ученики первыми назвали меня старым паникёром и посоветовали забыть о случившемся. Я их совету не внял.

Страуд горько и криво усмехнулся, и Рени невольно сделала шаг вперёд… Впрочем, тут же остановившись.

Вряд ли он захотел бы принять сочувствие от человека, которого видел впервые. Вряд ли у неё нашлись бы слова, чтобы правильно это выразить.

— Тайна Корифея всегда охранялась настолько тщательно, что даже о его существовании знали лишь избранные. Сложно было найти и намёки, не то что сами доказательства… Без них никто не желал разрывать наново старую могилу. Когда же я зашёл в своём расследовании в тупик, все Стражи в Орлее начали слышать Зов… 

— Создатель! — Хоук побледнела и стиснула пальцы на посохе. — Страуд, какого демона я узнаю об этом только сейчас?!

— Прости. Я не имел права посвящать тебя во внутренние дела Ордена.

— А Карвер?! Почему этот придурок мне ничего не сказал?! Неужели он… он…

— Хоук, успокойся. Если бы с Младшеньким что-то случилось, ты услышала бы об этом первой, — тихо сказал Варрик, ткнув её в бок кулаком. — Авелин знает, как найти меня, я знаю, как найти тебя. Карвер в порядке.

— Извини, — Хоук мотнула головой и, наконец, убрала посох за спину. — Ты прав. А ты, Страуд, считаешь, что Зов — дело рук Корифея?

— Ты ведь и сама думаешь так, — невесело хмыкнул мужчина. — Ты говорила, Лариус был поражён скверной настолько, что едва походил на человека, но ум свой при этом он чудом сохранил. Если верить его словам, Корифей мог влиять на Скверну в нашей крови, даже находясь _ внутри _ барьера. Создатель знает, на что он способен теперь.

— Я читала про Зов… — негромко вставила Рени. — Это знак того, что скверна скоро поглотит своего носителя. Выходит, все Стражи уверены, что они умирают?

— Да. Если Стражи исчезнут бесследно, следующий Мор поглотит весь мир… И чтобы избежать этого, многие из нас готовы на любое безумство. Я пытался сказать, что случившееся слишком удобно нашим врагам, чтобы оказаться правдой, но не был услышан… Мои поиски не остались без внимания: мало кто уже верил моим словам. Тем более, что решение проблемы пришло так быстро… Кларель нашла ритуал, способный справиться с угрозой грядущих Моров.

Он сделал паузу, которая Рени показалась зловещей — и не зря, потому что услышав, что хотел сказать Клаус, она чуть не поседела от ужаса.

— Ритуал магии крови.

— Что? — встрепенулся Дориан, когда все кроме Страуда как по команде повернулись к нему. — Чего это вы на меня так смотрите?! То, что я маг из Тевинтера, вовсе не означает, что я — ходячая энциклопедия малефикара!

— А жаль, — сказала Рени, вздохнув и украдкой пригладив пока что русую — но, видимо, ненадолго, с такими-то потрясениями — косу. — Будь нам известна теория, можно бы было предположить, что именно задумала Страж-командор.

— Я тебе и сейчас скажу — ничего хорошего, — проворчал Дориан и фыркнул, скрещивая руки на груди. Его гордость родиной не распространялась на кровавые ритуалы, рождённые на её земле.

— Я говорил то же самое, — согласился Страуд, — но это только обратило моих товарищей против меня. Теперь, как видите, для Ордена я — опасный преступник в розыске.

— Кларель сошла с ума, — со злостью процедил Фенрис над плечом Рени, заговорив так неожиданно, что она чуть не подпрыгнула. — Вы, Стражи, считаете себя выше законов и здравого смысла. Используете магию крови, не оглядываясь на цену, будто это единственный способ справиться с проблемой. Она никогда не слышала, _ что именно _ происходило в Киркволле из-за проклятых малефикаров? 

Голос Фенриса источал такую ненависть, что слова его пробирали до дрожи, будто собственной Рени было мало. Что сделала ему магия крови, чтобы вызвать такие чувства?

Вряд ли она хотела услышать ответ на этот вопрос.

— Фенрис, не срывайся на Страуда, — резко одёрнула его Хоук. — Ты говоришь так, будто он сам всё это затеял.

— Да, — помолчав, глухо отозвался эльф. — Прошу прощения, я не должен был вымещать на тебе свой гнев, если ты оказался не способен остановить это безумие.

— Я не мог сделать этого в одиночестве, — покачал головой Страуд. — Но сейчас, надеюсь, с вашей помощью мне удастся убедить Кларель.

«Нам в любом случае необходимо узнать, не замешан ли в этом Корифей. _ И _ в этом тоже», — подумала мрачно Рени. — «И, если он действительно контролирует Стражей, нужно лишить его их поддержки».

— Инквизиция поможет вам, Страж Страуд, — официально согласилась она. — Мы не можем позволить Ордену уничтожить себя изнутри.

— Благодарю, Инквизитор, — кивнул мужчина, подходя к столу с бумагами и жестом приглашая последовать за ним. — Насколько мне известно, Стражи сейчас собираются в Западном Пределе, в старой тевинтерской крепости. Я буду ждать вас рядом с ней.

— Может быть, вам было бы удобнее продолжить путешествие с нами? — предложила неуверенно Рени, сбившись с рабочей маски. — Проделывать такой путь в одиночестве…

— Спасибо, Инквизитор, но мне не хотелось бы привлекать внимание других Стражей. Если меня увидят рядом с вами, им сообщат об этом, и как на это отреагирует Страж-командор, я могу лишь только предполагать.


	5. Глава пятая. Теория и последствия маленькой победоносной войны

На пути к Крествуду зелье выветрилось из неё окончательно. Рени едва переставляла ноги, уговаривая себя на каждый следующий шаг, и раздумывала, как низко упадет её авторитет, если она воспользуется посохом вместо палки. Авторитет был недостаточно велик, чтобы его жалеть, но при мысли о том, что придётся тащить тяжеленный посох своими руками, эти самые руки совсем не двигались, чтобы снять его со спины.

— Эй, Соня, ты в спячку впала или местные мертвяки покусали? — спросил шутливо Варрик, пихая её локтем. Рени покачнулась, но устояла.

— Молись Создателю, чтобы наши солдаты не сошлись с тобой во мнении, — проворчала она, потирая бок. — Выйдет глупее некуда, убей меня мои же люди. …С другой стороны, тогда хотя бы до деревни не придётся идти самой…

— Совершенно согласен, — кивнул Дориан, с отвращением переступая по грязи. Он явно старался делать это изящно, но выходило такое же вульгарное шлёпанье как и у остальных. — Я, впрочем, предпочёл бы, чтобы меня носили на руках при жизни. Дело вкуса, конечно.

— Ты, Соня, давай, соберись. Тут осталось-то всего два шага.

— Когда я была маленькой девочкой, живущей в Круге, я всегда мечтала о путешествиях и приключениях. Но сейчас я, кажется, наприключалась на всю мою оставшуюся жизнь. И это мы только начали… — Рени обречённо вздохнула.

— Наслаждайся видом, Соня. Прекрасный чистый воздух с привкусом падали и болота, естественный пейзаж деревенской безысходности… — Варрик обвёл окрестности рукой.

— Праздничные огни разрывов в Завесе… — добавил Дориан.

— Душевные волчьи колыбельные… Никак поют перед ужином, — хмыкнула Хоук.

— Стая не станет связываться с магией, — покачала головой Рени. — У них есть добыча попроще.

— Крысы? Я что-то не встречал здесь ни одного барана… Кроме нашей общей знакомой, очень похожей на них по характеру. Особенно когда что-то решит — всё, с места потом не сдвинешь.

— Надеюсь, это ты про Бьянку? — спросила Хоук, прищурившись.

— Конечно, Хоук! Про кого же ещё?!

— Здесь есть друффало, — заметил Дориан.

— По-моему, Соня выглядит гораздо аппетитнее немытого волосатого быка.

— Ох, это самый трогательный комплимент, который мне приходилось слышать! Неудивительно, что твоя романтическая серия была так популярна, Варрик!

— Правда? — удивился гном, сбившись с шага. Подобного признания он явно не ожидал.

— Конечно! Мы в Круге читали её с большим интересом и цитировали друг другу при встрече, — со всей серьёзностью отозвалась Рени, не уточняя, что над цитатами они обычно смеялись. — Ну, знаешь, чтобы создать атмосферу и всё такое.

— Это что же, вы в Круге на свидания бегали?! Да ладно! Неужто под конвоем? Вот это я понимаю романтика: ходить за ручки под пристальным взглядом законсервированного мечника, который завистливо пыхтит вам в затылок!

— Кто-то и с мечниками за ручки ходил, если ты понимаешь, о чём я…

— Не может быть! — охнул Варрик. — Соня! Только не говори, что ты отдала своё сердце какому-нибудь знойному храмовнику! Это звучит как начало трагической повести, где в конце он убивает её и с горя бросается на меч.

— Если ты не заметил, Варрик, я ещё жива.

— Но, значит, знойный храмовник в истории всё же был? — с интересом протянула Хоук, придвинувшись ближе. Она закинула тяжёлую руку Рени на шею, едва не сбив её этим с ног. — Правильный симпатяжка вроде нашего Каллена?

— Нет, — Рени мечтательно вздохнула. Ей в голову пришёл замечательный ответ, который заставил бы всех забыть о теме её личной жизни. — И даже не храмовник. Он такой! Такой! Справедливый! Мужественный! Отчаянный стражник, который вершит правосудие, где закон помочь бессилен! Я влюбилась в него с первой буквы!

— Подожди-ка, что-то мне это напоминает, — прищурился Варрик. — Да ты, никак, про Доннена Бренниковика! Только почему в твоём описании он выглядит как паршивый мститель от справедливости?

— Ну, знаешь! Кто его таким написал?!

— В том-то и дело, что написал я его совсем другим! В любом случае, Соня, объект обожания тебе стоит сменить. Доннен ушёл на покой — и понимай это как знаешь. Бедняга и без того натерпелся за годы сериализации, не пытайся сделать его героем ещё и любовных романов.

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, Варрик, — печально вздохнула Рени. — Не верю, что ты мог его убить. Неужели теперь всё, и он бесследно исчезнет?! И никаких преступлений?

— Женится и детишек заведёт, — проворчал Варрик. — Чего ты хочешь от парня?

— Ну, например, какую-нибудь действительно самую распоследнюю историю много лет спустя… Возраст таким мужчинам только добавляет шарма!

— О-ох, Соня, ты меня соблазняешь, — Варрик укоризненно погрозил ей пальцем.

— Я стараюсь, — смущённо потупилась Рени.

К счастью, Крествуд уже виднелся за пеленой дождя, а в деревне разговор прервался сам собой: лейтенант Брарис пришёл с отчётом, и Рени, несмотря на всю усталость, была бесконечно ему благодарна.

Ей совсем не хотелось продолжать этот разговор про знойных храмовников.

Наивные уловки Сони Варрик разгадал сразу, но настаивать на ответах не стал. У него тоже водились истории, не предназначенные для широкой публики.

— Тук-тук, Варрик, можно к тебе?

Хоук пришла к нему в подозрительно раздувшемся плаще и плотно закрыла за собой дверь.

— Ещё не спишь? — обрадовалась она, увидев, что он сидит за столом со свечой и чернильницей. — Здорово. А я хотела с тобой поговорить.

— А подушку зачем взяла? Душить людей их собственными теперь моветон? — поинтересовался Варрик, глядя как подруга стремительно теряет лишние дюймы в талии, оказавшиеся накладными.

— О, это так. Просто под руку попалось.

Хоук скинула сапоги и плащ и забралась на кровать, обнимая подушку.

Вопреки собственным словам, говорить она не спешила.

Варрик затылком чувствовал её взгляд, и от этого сосредоточиться на письме никак не выходило. Ну вот, останется теперь его свекольная плантация без ценных указаний владельца.

— Ладно, Хоук, — терпеливо сказал он, откладывая в сторону перо. — О чём ты хотела со мной поговорить?

— Да я увидела, как ты занят, и решила тебя не отвлекать. Не обращай на меня внимания.

— Очень сложно делать это, когда ты взглядом просверлила мою спину насквозь.

— О, тогда я закрою глаза.

Она нарочито зажмурилась, и Варрик устало возвёл очи горе, прикрывая лицо ладонью. Он любил Хоук, у него не было друга лучше, но иногда она становилась совершенно невыносима. А он не хотел и не умел копаться во всём этом тонком душевном дерьме…

— Я чувствую твой взгляд даже так.

— Я отвернусь, — проворчала она, падая на бок и поворачиваясь лицом к стенке.

Варрик вздохнул, кряхтя, поднялся со стула и сел на кровать, уложив тяжёлую ладонь на плечо подруге. Она накрыла его пальцы своими, но по-прежнему не заговорила.

Варрик снова вздохнул.

— Я сегодня закатила Фенрису скандал, — призналась Хоук, выдержав положительно длинную и драматичную паузу, от которой у него начал дёргаться левый глаз.

— Давно пора.

— У него во-от такая дырка была в боку. А он на себе Инквизитора таскал.

— Ну, разве он не добрячок, наш мрачный эльф?

— Даже слишком.

Варрик ждал, когда она дойдёт до сути, рассеянно думая о последнем сообщении от управляющего в Киркволле. Неужели и этот стал подворовывать?..

— Я просто испугалась, что он мог… Ну, знаешь. Умереть, — тихо сказала Хоук. — Я, наверное, старею, раз начала относиться к этому так болезненно, да? И со Страудом… Как подумаю, что Карвер тоже слышит скверну… Он же совсем дурак, мой младшенький. И видел Лариуса. Вряд ли ему захочется стать таким же. Он скорее сбежит от Авелин на Глубинные Тропы, чтобы назло мне героически сдохнуть.

— Я не высокого мнения о Младшеньком, Хоук, ты знаешь. Но когда мы в последний раз виделись, он не походил на отчаянного самоубийцу.

— Никогда не знаешь, что ударит ему в голову в следующий момент.

— Это точно! Помнишь, как он прискакал к тебе на помощь, наплевав на приказы руководства?

— Ещё бы! У меня чуть глаза не вылезли, когда я его увидела.

— Всё будет в порядке, — негромко, но решительно произнес Варрик, погладив её по плечу большим пальцем. — И не из такого тейга выбирались. Напишем твоему братишке, чтобы не порол горячку, слушался Авелин и менял носки вовремя, и ничего с ним не случится.

— Да уж, — впервые за весь разговор рассмеялась Хоук. — Носки — это самое главное. Иначе Авелин выкинет его на улицу к нищим, заявив, что это с его ароматом — самая подходящая компания.

Она села и крепко обняла Варрика, укладывая подбородок на его голову.

— Спасибо.

— Да за что! Хоук, ты меня сейчас задушишь, — проворчал он, похлопывая еë по руке. — Не то, чтобы каждый не мечтал умереть на твоей груди, но я предпочёл бы отложить это событие лет эдак на пару десятков.

— Ох, ну хоть ты мне тут умирать не вздумай! — простонала Хоук, назло обнимая его покрепче. — Варрик, ты мне нужен живым. Ты единственный, на кого я всегда могу в этом положиться.

— Ты тоже нужна мне живой. Про кого ещё мне писать такие истории?

— Про Соню?

— Я пишу трагедии. В них главный герой обычно долго не живёт. 

— Но ведь я ещё здесь.

— Ты моё счастливое исключение. Ну, может, не такое счастливое, но всё-таки живое, а это уже неплохо. Постарайся уж не испортить мне этот конец.

— «И жили они долго и счастливо и играли в “Порочную Добродетель”, пока не одурели со старости».

— Идеально, — хмыкнул Варрик, отстраняясь. — А теперь иди спать. Не то я расплачусь, как всё это трогательно.

— Ты зануда, Варрик Тетрас, — протянула Хоук, поднимаясь и сладко потягиваясь. — К тебе пришла такая девушка, а ты отсылаешь её в ночь и слякоть, куда хороший мабари своего хозяина не выгонит.

Она подхватила свою подушку, влезла в сапоги и, накинув плащ, наклонилась поцеловать Варрика в щёку.

— Вот теперь можешь плакать, — оскалилась она, отстраняясь, и с хохотом выбежала из дома.

— Ты меня когда-нибудь точно до этого доведёшь, — проворчал ей в спину Варрик, потирая щёку ладонью.

Ночь у Рени выдалась не самой приятной.

Растревоженная метка тянулась к Завесе, и в снах приходил Старый Крествуд. Не длинным и связным видением, скорее обрывками. Вспышками чужой боли и памяти.

Проснувшись, Рени долго лежала, смотря в потолок глазами полными слёз. Чужое горе давило, едва позволяя дышать.

Как Солас мог выносить это? Видеть и переживать как наяву рост и падение империй, рождение и смерть, дружбу и предательство — и оставаться таким спокойным?..

Научится ли этому когда-нибудь она?..

— Эй, Соня! — затарабанил в окошко Варрик. — Будешь долго собираться, и мы уйдём топиться без тебя!

— Должен ли я выделить солдат вам в помощь, Ваша Милость? — спросил весьма официально Брарис, заставив остальных расхохотаться в голос, кроме, разве что, Фенриса. Хотя и тот наверняка усмехнулся себе под нос, насколько Рени его изучила.

— Да, лейтенант, спасибо за содействие! — крикнула она и поднялась с кровати, чтобы ледяной водой смыть с себя призраки Старого Крествуда. К счастью, в доме не было зеркал, а Хоук ушла слишком рано, чтобы успеть прокомментировать её внешность, так что Рени могла лишь догадываться, как отвратительно она сейчас выглядит.

— Чем вы собираетесь заняться сегодня? — спросил Брарис, когда она вышла из дома, накидывая капюшон — за ночь дождь стал только сильнее. Пожалуй, ещё немного, и в этой грязи пришлось бы плавать, но уж никак не ходить.

— Нужно найти путь в старые пещеры под затопленной частью Крествуда. К сожалению, выход у нас, похоже, один: разрушить дно озера.

И надеяться, что демоны любезно утонут сами, не прибегая к бесценной инквизиторской помощи.

Брови лейтенанта Брариса поползли наверх и там и остались, едва не слившись с тёмными волосами.

— Позвольте, — мужчина кашлянул в кулак. — Но ведь есть дамба…

— Что?! — охнула Рени. — Но староста ничего не говорил об этом!

— Не знаю, почему он не упомянул этого, — покачал головой Брарис, — но дамба здесь действительно есть. Правда, в такую погоду её почти и не видно, да и приехали вы в деревню с другой стороны.

— Мне он сразу не понравился, — буркнула Хоук, разминая кулаки. — Склизкий тип. Стоит поговорить с ним ещё раз, посмотреть, что он скажет теперь.

— Главное, чтобы не «демон сказал мне сделать это», — передразнил Варрик. — Самый идиотский способ отмазаться от проблем.

Староста Дедрик вряд ли рассчитывал начать день в оккупированной мертвецами деревне с агрессивно настроенных и, для разнообразия, живых гостей: Хоук, не церемонясь, пинала дверь ногой, пока она не открылась.

— Так что насчёт «никаких других вариантов, кроме как разрушить дно озера», Дедрик? — спросила, хмурясь, она. — Дамба в этот момент вылетела у тебя из головы?

Рени чувствовала себя неуютно.

С одной стороны, на Дедрика она злилась и сама, с другой — представителям Инквизиции, наверное, не стоило вести себя подобно взыскателям долгов из Хартии. С третьей — Хоук ведь не вступала в их ряды официально и проявляла свою личную инициативу…

Староста заметно побледнел и, вздрогнув, слабо спросил:

— Откуда вам известно про дамбу?

— Большая стена, которая загораживает воду. Трудно не заметить, — хмыкнул Варрик, не добавляя, впрочем, что заметили её вовсе не они.

— Что же… Полагаю, к этому и должно было прийти, — вздохнул староста. — Я не сказал про дамбу, потому что сейчас она бесполезна. Старый Крествуд затопило, когда Порождения Тьмы сломали механизм.

— И вы полагали, вся Инквизиция не справится с одной-единственной сломанной машиной? — спросила язвительно Хоук, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Я… полагал, вам будет сложно это сделать… — запнувшись, ответил Дедрик, неловко поглаживая себя по сальному затылку. — Крепость с механизмом сейчас у разбойников, так просто туда не попасть. Я не мог просить леди Инквизитора идти на такой риск. Эти люди опасны и совершенно безжалостны!

— Так вы предпочитаете сидеть по горло в ходячих трупах?!

— Староста Дедрик, — обратилась к мужчине Рени. — Благодарю за беспокойство, но позвольте мне самой решать, каким путём идти. Если существует другая информация, которую вы скрываете, я бы хотела, чтобы вы поделились ей с нами. _Немедленно_.

— Нет, Ваша Милость, — вздохнул мужчина и отошёл к столу, вынимая из ящика старый ключ. — Разве что это. Он от двери комнаты с механизмом дамбы.

— Спасибо, Дедрик, — вежливо кивнула Рени и первой вышла из дома.

— Этот парень мне всё ещё не нравится, — проворчала Хоук, покосившись на жилище старосты, когда все они оказались за порогом. — Но насчёт того, что забег в полную разбойников крепость не будет лёгкой прогулкой, он прав. Как мы поступим?

— Если пойдём в лоб, потеряем много хороших людей, — покачала головой Рени, рассеянно поглаживая ключ. — Думаю, если хозяева этой крепости были хоть сколь-нибудь да умны, они предусмотрели запасной выход для себя на случай осады. Может быть, даже несколько. Интересно, остались ли чертежи постройки в старых архивах? Нужно узнать у Лелианы.

— Что я говорила? — спросила довольно Хоук, закидывая руку Рени на плечо. — Авелин была бы от тебя в восторге!

— Что я, такая зануда? — она заломила брови, выдавив кривую улыбку. — Наверное, нам с Корифеем нужно просто поговорить наедине, и он у меня заскучает до смерти.

— Не, с этим, боюсь, не сработает. Он сам кого хочешь занудит, — вздохнула Хоук. — Не мог заткнуться, даже когда пытался убить нас.

— Да, это про него, — согласилась Рени, помрачнев.

В Убежище именно этим она пыталась выиграть время для тех, кто уходил, не позволяя Корифею закончить разговор слишком рано.

Но, Создатель, как же страшно и сложно это было!

Информация от Лелианы пришла к вечеру — вороны справлялись с доставкой куда быстрее людей. Правда, план крепости оказался крошечным, без лупы не разберёшь, но очень подробным.

— Под замком есть ход, — заметила Рени. — Интересно, насколько хорошо он охраняется?

— Предлагаешь неожиданно появиться в их гостиной без приглашения на чай? — хмыкнула Хоук.

— Предлагаю отвлечь их лобовой атакой, в то время как основные силы пойдут по этому пути… Только нужно определиться, кто будет создавать видимость боя. Дориан, сколько мертвецов ты поднимаешь одновременно?

— О, ты же не хочешь оставить меня вдали от развлечений, Рената?

— Ты единственный, кто на это способен, — она виновато развела руками. — А в темноте вряд ли заметно, какое войско атакует — живое или уже не очень. Будет здорово, если ты ещё заставишь свою руку светиться наподобие моей. Не думаю, что верующие занялись бы разбоем, чтобы усовеститься с моим визитом, но, по крайней мере, если Вестница Андрасте будет осаждать крепость снаружи, вряд ли кому-то придёт в голову мысль, что она нападёт изнутри.

— И… ты предлагаешь мне — что? Надеть платье, набить грудь репой и сбрить мои замечательные усы, без которых меня никто не узнает?!

— Ну, зачем же так радикально. Не думаю, будто разбойникам присылали мой парадный портрет с автографом. Кто-то, кстати, до сих пор считает, что женский пол мне приписали лишь ради ещё одной параллели с Андрасте. И вообще, люди узнают меня не по лицу, а по светящейся зелёной ладони, так что не удивятся, если я отличаюсь от слухов.

— А тебе приписали? — заинтересовался неожиданно Дориан.

— Так ты, в тот раз ворвавшись в палатку, ослеп от моей красоты и ничего не увидел?! Хвала Создателю!

— Просто я смотрел на кое-что другое. Там была очень милая лампа, не замечала?

— И вот, ты разбил мне сердце и самооценку, — засмеялась она. — Ладно, так ты согласен?

— Чего не сделаешь на благо дорогой Инквизиции, — нарочито печально протянул Дориан. — Конечно, кроме сбривания усов.

— Я не вправе требовать от тебя такой жертвы, — кивнула Рени, прижимая к груди ладонь, и вернулась к карте. — Из хода мы попадём в одну из комнат замка с выходом на верхнюю площадку. Я предлагаю вначале дезориентировать разбойников. Если на них будут нападать снаружи, и вдруг внутри взорвётся… скажем, пара десятков метеоритов, это наверняка окажется для них неожиданностью.

— Посчитай заодно и мои, — усмехнулась Хоук, переплетая пальцы и вытягивая руки вперëд, чтобы с хрустом размяться. — Обожаю это заклинание!

— Вы тоже изучали магию разрывов?! Мне казалось, она появилась совсем недавно…

— Нет, обычное огненное заклинание, просто надо подштриховать пару векторов в количестве и перенаправить распределение силы.

— О, как интересно, — поднял брови Дориан. — То есть, это тот же самый огненный шар, просто поменявший исходную точку отправления и качественные параметры?

— Вы, маги, умеете говорить по-человечески? — поинтересовался из угла Фенрис, скрестивший руки на груди.

— Ох, не слушай ты их, эльф, — отмахнулся Варрик. — Наше с тобой дело маленькое — стрелять да рубить, а они при этом должны ещё и выпендриваться.

— Завидуешь, Варрик? — ехидно прищурилась Хоук. — Может, и твоей Бьянке помочь с волшебными стрелами? Станет нам пускать фейерверки по праздникам… Вот здорово будет!

— Не слушай её, Бьянка, ты у меня и так хороша. Не всем же надо сиять как лоб Андрасте, выполняя свою работу, верно?

— Ох, Бьянка, он просто ревнует, — промурлыкала Хоук, поглаживая арбалет. — Нам, девочкам, ужасно нравится сиять, верно?

— Не соблазняй мою красавицу, Хоук, — проворчал Варрик, снимая Бьянку со спины и прижимая её к себе словно любимого ребëнка.

— Я нахожу это дискриминацией, — нахмурился Дориан. — Звучит так, будто то, что я мужчина, может помешать мне греться в свете разрывов и моего посоха.

— Вот-вот, Посверкунчик, вечно эти женщины стремятся забрать себе всё самое лучшее. И доверять им ни в чём нельзя!

Рени тяжело вздохнула и удивлённо оглянулась на Фенриса, который сделал то же самое.

Она сама любила пошутить. В этом котле с демонами, где им приходилось вариться, излишняя серьёзность грозила сумасшествием.

Но так они никогда не договорятся о тактике…

— Варрик, когда мы воспользуемся заклинаниями, тебе нужно будет найти точку повыше и прикрыть нас во время боя, — повысив голос, сказала Рени, чтобы обратить на себя внимание. — Лучников мы оставим снаружи: они единственные смогут атаковать крепость на расстоянии, отвлекая разбойников. С собой возьмём тех, кто пригодится в ближнем бою. Мариан, вам придётся не только нападать, но по возможности следить за спутниками. Вы единственный маг со способностями к исцелению.

— А я только понадеялась постоять в сторонке, ничем не занимаясь, — с наигранной печалью вздохнула Хоук.

— Какие-то специальные указания для меня? — спросил Фенрис, отталкиваясь от стены дома, на которую опирался до этого.

Рени покачала головой.

— Мне не так хорошо знаком ваш стиль боя, чтобы я могла учитывать его при расчётах, поэтому мои приказы вам только помешают. Единственное, с чем я не могу определиться — стоит ли нам организовать таран для ворот крепости. С одной стороны, без него в настоящее нападение могут не поверить, с другой — в этом случае нам необходим маг для прикрытия, или хотя бы щитоносцы, иначе наших людей перестреляют с башни, пока мы будем идти под землёй. 

— Тебе стоит выбрать, буду я призывать мёртвых или прикрывать живых, — развёл руками Дориан. — Такое количество духов под контролем лишает меня возможности заниматься чем-то другим.

Именно на него Рени и надеялась, говоря о прикрытии, и такой ответ её бесконечно разочаровал. Впрочем, она и сама не справлялась, если сложных заклинаний приходилось поддерживать слишком много, и упрекнуть Дориана ни в чём не могла.

— Надо узнать, что думает об этом лейтенант Брарис. И каким количеством солдат мы можем располагать, если рассчитывать на все лагеря Инквизиции в этом регионе.

— Мне одно интересно. Соня, где это ты выучилась командовать войсками? Неужели Кудряш покусал?

— Я тебе потом расскажу, — пообещала Рени, выходя за дверь. — Будет на одну причину больше вернуться живыми и целыми, верно?

— Или умереть от любопытства, — проворчал Варрик себе под нос. Но этого она уже не расслышала.

Рени старалась предусмотреть всё возможное, но Варрик был не прав. Каллен никогда не кусал её, поэтому до всего приходилось доходить собственным умом. И этому уму и в голову не пришло бы, что пещеру под крепостью будет охранять гигантский паук. И не один при этом.

Она должна была действовать, но у Рени пропал голос и застыли все мышцы. От вида огромного паука, глаза которого голодно и влажно блестели, а толстые как проволока колючки, затерянные в густой сальной шерсти, дрожали от каждого движения, шевелясь будто сами по себе, её чуть не вывернуло наизнанку.

— Не спи! — прикрикнула Хоук, замораживая паука. — Никакого огня, его услышат.

От неожиданности и страха Рени вложила в заклинание слишком много силы, и пауки, все сразу, замерли ледяным монолитом. Фенрис разбил его часть, и мелкие льдинки с кусками паучьей плоти прыснули в разные стороны.

Рени затрясло вместе с посохом, в который она вцепилась.

— Ну, будем надеяться, наверху их отвлекают достаточно хорошо, чтобы они не обратили на нас внимания, — вздохнула Хоук, и её дыхание вырвалось изо рта пушистым облачком пара. — Задница Создателя! Эй, Соня, хватит! Ты сейчас и нас в ледяные статуи превратишь.

— П-прошу п-прощения, — выдавила из себя Рени, с трудом разжимая застывшие пальцы.

— Эй, Соня, ты чего? — удивился Варрик, заглядывая ей в лицо. Вряд ли даже свет факелов мог исправить его цвет — от страха Рени обычно белела как полотно. — Испугалась паучка? Хо-хо, трусишка! Да мы этих паучков…

— Я не испугалась, — она мотнула головой. — Просто он был такой мерзкий, что у меня в один момент в душе умерло всё прекрасное.

— Посмотрела бы ты, что с собой делают маги крови… — вздохнул Варрик, покачав головой.

— Мы идём? — спросил недовольно Фенрис, отряхивая меч и отправляя его за спину. — Или подождём, пока здесь вылупятся новые пауки?

— Идём, — тут же нервно кивнула Рени и первой поспешила за эльфом.

Мятежные маги? Обращайтесь!

Красные храмовники? Сколько угодно!

Венатори? Без вопросов!

Демоны? Можно два!

Гигантские пауки?..

Нижайше просим прощения, но у леди Инквизитора на ближайшую вечность не осталось приёмных дней!

Как же легко оказалось выстроить свои приоритеты при виде… объективно более отвратительной опасности. Даже разбойники теперь не представлялись проблемой, хотя перспектива воевать с людьми и не казалась ей такой привлекательной.

Масштабные сражения до сих пор вызывали панику: слишком много людей в одной куче — и кого из них убивать?

Рени знала теорию, но в битве терялась.

Со временем этот недостаток должен был исчезнуть. Она не могла стать идеальной в один момент. Пусть её называли Вестницей Андрасте. Пусть она сама называла себя так. Но Создатель не мог вложить в её голову свои знания и свои силы.

Наверное, потому что в отличие от его невесты Рени совсем не умела петь…

Уцелевшие солдаты растаскивали трупы. Врагов — чтобы сжечь их вместе. Соратников — чтобы попрощаться с ними по одному.

Рени следила за ними невидящим взглядом. Внутри неё царила абсолютная пустота.

Она должна была чувствовать что-то. Вину, может быть. Печаль.

Рени стояла молча, сквозь слёзы глядя на тела погибших, но не могла сказать, почему она плачет. На самом ли деле она испытывала эту грусть? Или делала это лишь потому, что знала: когда кто-нибудь умирает, плакать необходимо?

После смерти всегда оставалась лишь пустота.

Может, слезами она пыталась её заполнить.

«Дамба», — вскинувшись, вспомнила она и осторожно стёрла с щёк мокрые дорожки.

— Я вернусь к Церемонии Прощания, — сказала она Мэйдин, временно занявшей пост командира отрядами. Той самой девушке, которая с широкой улыбкой приветствовала их вчера в лагере. Теперь Мэйдин не улыбалась. — Разрыв в пещерах всё ещё нужно закрыть.

— Да, Ваша Милость, — кивнула девушка и, помолчав, добавила: — Каждый вступивший в Инквизицию готов отдать жизнь за правое дело. Вам не стоит переживать о нас. Мы счастливы служить, Ваша Милость.

— Я счастлива иметь таких людей, как вы, на своей стороне, капрал Мэйдин, — Рени заставила себя улыбнуться.

Лицо казалось ей деревянным. Она совсем не чувствовала его сейчас. Достаточно ли убедительно у неё вышло изобразить эмоции?

— Значит, идём искать этот моров механизм, Соня? — спросил Варрик хрипло.

— Идём, — согласилась Рени.

«Ржавый Рог» встретил их смущённым хихиканьем и эхом гулкого шёпота, и это показалось настолько странным и неуместным сейчас, что Рени потерялась в словах, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на красную парочку, умоляющую никому о них не рассказывать.

«Я даже не знаю, кто вы такие», — хотелось сказать ей. — «С чего вы взяли, что это должно волновать меня?»

— Можете продолжить после нашего ухода, — безразлично ответила она, поворачиваясь к следующей комнате.

За спиной раздалось несколько сдавленных смешков.

— Соня, — громким шепотом обратился к ней Варрик, — пожалей парня. Как он сможет продолжить, если на него возложила свои ожидания сама Вестница Андрасте?

— Я бы не выдержала такой ответственности, — Хоук прыснула в кулак.

— Никто не выдержал бы, — ухмыльнулся в усы Дориан. — Тебе стоило благословить их, чтобы окончательно довести до экстаза. Религиозного, я имею в виду.

— Ага, и помочь заодно, — фыркнул Варрик. — Уж этого-то они никогда бы не забыли.

— Ты имеешь в виду, открыть разрыв и позвать демонов Желания? Хорошая идея. Предложу, если они не уйдут, — хмыкнула Рени, потихоньку оттаивая. Она пошарила по карманам, разыскивая ключ, и наконец открыла дверь.

— Мне казалось, эта штука должна быть сломана, — нехорошим тоном произнес гном.

— Может, кто-то починил её, но не стал докладывать об этом старосте? — пожала плечами Рени. — Сомневаюсь, будто разбойники захватили местную крепость ещё при Море, злобно отстреливая каждого, кто приблизится к дамбе. Но что интересно, так это почему механизмом не воспользовались, потратив время на ремонт.

— Стоит спросить, что думает по этому поводу Дедрик, — мрачно протянула Хоук, закатывая рукава. — Эй, Фенрис, поможешь раскрутить эту штуку?

— Я тоже помогу, — встрепенулась Рени, занимая место за одним из лучей.

Вместе запустить механизм оказалось не так уж сложно, хотя тот явно заржавел и изо всех сил сопротивлялся совершаемому над собой насилию. Рени его даже понимала: если бы ей дали возможность погрузиться в спячку на десять лет, она тоже вряд ли захотела бы просыпаться. Но всё же, пусть нехотя, но шестерёнки шевелились, и грохот уходящей воды теперь слышался даже сквозь стены.

— Ну что, поохотимся с утреца на демонов? — поинтересовался Варрик, поглаживая арбалет. — Если это не отличное начало дня, то я и не знаю, что должно быть таким.

— Глубокий ночной сон и отсутствие новой катастрофы за завтраком? — предположила Рени.

— Кто о чём, а Соня — о поспать, — засмеялся гном. — Ночью можно и чем поинтересней заняться.

— Книжки почитать?

— Или перекинуться в «Порочную Добродетель». Проигрывание денег, Соня, — залог крепкого сна.

— Мне казалось, выигрывание.

— А-а, что ты! Выбив деньги, только и думаешь, где бы взять ещё, не просадив эти, или как не напиться вусмерть, чтобы тебя не обнесли до драных подштанников. Нет, Соня. Меньше денег — крепче сон. Так что, присоединишься к нам в следующей партии?

— Я давно не играла, — она покачала головой. — Забыла правила. Пожалуй, просто посмотрю.

— На то, как эти жулики мухлюют, лишь бы полюбоваться на обнажённого меня? — Дориан картинно закатил глаза. — Тяжела ноша самого прекрасного мага в Инквизиции.

— А, по-моему, тебе это нравится, — заметила Рени.

— Конечно. Нам стоит устроить официальное голосование, чтобы потомки не ломали голову, гадая, кто из нас был привлекательнее всех.

— И попросить Соласа нарисовать портрет победителя. Повесить его в Главном Зале. Над троном.

— Угх, — скривился Дориан. — Нет, только не его. Эльфийское искусство не способно передать мою красоту. Хотя идея насчет портрета над троном мне нравится.

— То есть, ты уже просил Соласа нарисовать тебя?

— …Я предпочёл бы не отвечать на этот вопрос.

— Яйца Создателя! — охнул Варрик, когда они вышли из трактира. — Вот это птичка к нам прилетела!

От драконьего рёва у Рени заложило уши, не говоря о том, что из-за поднятого крыльями ветра её чуть не сдуло с моста.

— Жаль, Быка здесь нет, — проворчала она, нелепо махая руками, чтобы удержать равновесие. Но, подумав, поправилась: — Хорошо, что его здесь нет. Мы тогда не ушли бы из Крествуда, не выпотрошив эту прелесть, а времени на развлечения у нас сейчас нет.

— Эх, а мне драконы нравятся, — призналась Хоук, глядя в сторону улетевшей «птички».

— Поэтому ты убила всех, что жили в твоей шахте? — хмыкнул Фенрис.

— Если бы существовал другой способ разделаться с ними, я бы воспользовалась им, — она развела руками. — Но я никогда ещё не встречала дракона в роли домашней зверюшки. Здорово б было иметь такого, а! Вот придётся нам топать до Западного Предела своими ноженьками, а так сели бы на дракона — и красота.

— Согласен. Особенно живописно выглядели бы наши лепёшки по приземлению.

— Зануда, — фыркнула Хоук, пихая эльфа в бок.

— И, тем не менее, Корифей откуда-то достал себе такую зверюшку, — заметил Дориан.

— Формально — не дракона, а архидемона, — поправила его Рени. — Корифей — сам Порождение Тьмы, ему умирать не страшно, а я бы поостереглась кататься на таком монстре. Но, конечно, каждый выбирает способ самоубийства в соответствии со своими вкусами.

— Корифей и сам летает будь здоров, мог бы и поделиться с нами одной ящеркой, пусть и немного протухшей, — проворчала недовольно Хоук, со вздохом косясь на холмы, за которыми скрылся дракон.

— А я бы предпочёл путешествовать паланкином по ковровым дорожкам, усеянным лепестками и восторженными поклонниками, — вздохнул печально Дориан, брезгливо стряхивая с сапогов налипшие на них водоросли. — Ах, и нельзя забывать про виноград. Очищенный, пожалуйста. И без косточек!

— Сложно представить, чтобы в Тевинтере не хватило для этого рабов, — с мрачной иронией заметил Фенрис.

— О, рабов в Тевинтере достаточно. Но лепестки и паланкины растащили остальные магистры.

— Так ты поэтому приехал сюда?

— Тебе стоит попросить Рюшечку, Посверкунчик, — усмехнулся Варрик. — Уверен, ради наших дорогих гостей из Орлея она все подвалы забила этой ерундой. В каждом по десятку паланкинов валяется, бери — не хочу.

— Я здесь, потому что не могу позволить воплощению того, что я ненавижу в империи, разрушить мир, — отрезал Дориан, проигнорировав возможность свести разговор в шутку. — По крайней мере, не без того, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь из Тевинтера противостоял ему.

— Трудно поверить, что маг империи не мечтает о возвращении времён, когда Тевинтер и его магистры правили Тедасом, — ответил Фенрис. Голос его всё ещё сложно было назвать приветливым, но ненависти в нём поубавилось.

— Не в том случае, если это значит, что мне придётся поклоняться Порождению Тьмы. Оно совершенно не в моём вкусе, — скривился Дориан. — К тому же, красный лириум не подойдёт к моим глазам.

— Всё, хватит, — встряла Хоук, которой явно надоела эта перепалка. — Давайте, целуйтесь, и закончим на этом.

— Я предпочёл бы не делать этого, — проворчал Фенрис, но если он и хотел добавить что-то ещё, Рени перебила его вскриком, заставив всех обернуться к ней.

— Разрыв близко, — простонала она, стягивая перчатку и растирая сведённую судорогой ладонь.

— Он же должен быть в пещерах! Не заметил, чтобы мы оказались там, — возмутился Варрик.

— Завеса истончилась из-за того, что под озером, — она неловко мотнула головой. — Нам нужно закрыть его как можно скорее. Или здесь скоро будет не протолкнуться от демонов.

— Дерьмо. Стоило только подумать, что самое интересное почти закончилось…

Но оно не закончилось. И, казалось, не кончится никогда, но, всё же, после очередной утомительной битвы разрыв закрылся, последним взрывом сбив Рени с ног. Она перекатилась на бок, прижимая к себе левую руку, и тяжело перевела дыхание. Сегодня болело сильней — как всегда, когда попадалось несколько дыр в Завесе подряд. Она, казалось, физически ощущала, как метка жгучим ядом расползается вверх по предплечью, вгрызаясь в мышцы и вены.

Игра больного воображения.

Брешь не росла.

Метка не могла поглотить её. 

Это всё было только у Рени в голове.

— Эй, Соня, ты в порядке? — крикнул Варрик, убирая Бьянку за спину. — Мы только начали. Впереди Большой Парень, и ты не хочешь его пропустить.

— О, ни за что на свете, — хмыкнула она устало и вытерла испачканную ладонь о не менее грязные штаны, чтобы вынуть из сумки зелье. Хорошо, что она приготовилась загодя. Как знала, что пригодится.

Пальцы дрожали, а левую руку словно набили камнями — и пробку Рени вытащила зубами, с отвращением глотая горькую настойку.

— Для человека, который пьёт столько всякой дряни, ты удивительно редко занимаешься этим в Скайхолде.

— Варрик, признайся честно, ты хочешь значок за достижение «Споил Вестницу Андрасте. Дважды»? — укоризненно сказала Рени, неспешно поднимаясь и в этот раз всё-таки используя посох вместо палки. Это оказалось довольно удобно, хоть и несколько тяжело.

— О, Соня, ты меня недооцениваешь. Всего лишь дважды?! …А значок будет золотым?

— Обязательно.

— Теперь у меня всё больше причин сделать это!

Идти с каждым шагом становилось всё легче, вот только рука не прекращала растревожено, нервно ныть. В сумке лежало и обезболивающее, но оно снизило бы эффективность зелья выносливости, поэтому приходилось терпеть. Стискивать посильнее кулак, чтобы пальцы впивались в ладонь и этой болью заглушали другую, внутреннюю. Будто хотя бы так она могла её контролировать.

Ха! Будто она хоть что-то могла контролировать!

— Что это? — спросил вдруг Фенрис, резко остановившись.

— Дух, — отозвался после недолгой паузы Дориан, рассматривая почти прозрачную светящуюся фигуру, которая тонко дрожала на ветру, то прячась за пеленой дождя, то снова вспыхивая пронзительной кислотной зеленью.

— Демон?

— Не сейчас.

— Они прошли через разрыв, — вздохнула Рени, с жалостью и отвращением разглядывая чью-то потерянную сущность. — Закроем его, и без подпитки Тени они исчезнут.

— Тогда нужно сделать это быстрее, — недовольно сказал Фенрис, по дуге обходя духа.

Рени тоже свернула с прямой, но не успела уйти далеко. Дух вдруг вскинул руки и пролетел сквозь неё, обдав знакомым запахом дешёвого табака и горьких мужских благовоний, от которого сердце тоскливо сжалось. Она резко обернулась, но не нашла в расплывчатой фигуре ни одной из знакомых черт. Это был просто дух.

Чего, интересно? Болезненных воспоминаний?..

— Ре-на-та, — протянул Дориан явно не в первый раз. — Ты идёшь или выдать тебе огненный сачок, чтобы ловить этих миленьких призрачных бабочек?

— Да, — отозвалась Рени, с трудом отводя взгляд от духа. — Иду. Нужно закрыть этот разрыв как можно скорее.

Иначе, кто знает, кого он выманит следующим.


	6. Глава шестая. Краткий экскурс в нажью анатомию

С тяжёлым воздухом Старого Крествуда не справлялась даже гроза. Казалось, и дождь отдавал здесь кислой тинной гнильцой.

Эти унылые, однообразные пейзажи вызывали у Рени глупое ощущение, будто она вернулась в прошлое.

Запах смерти и тлена, отчаянно острое ощущение безнадёжности, которым пропиталась здесь каждая песчинка, — таким же ей запомнился пруд в парке поместья, где жила бабушка. Когда-то — подарок на третий день рождения, украшенный словно бантами пышными белыми лотосами, в тени которых лениво плавали золотые карпы. Первая часть большого дома, который со временем принадлежал бы Рени целиком.

Когда леди Люсиль Тревельян окончательно слегла, переложив заботы банна на широкие плечи племянника, пруд оставили загнивать. Не потому что дяде не хватало слуг или денег, чтобы следить за ним.

Просто — зачем?

Рени, жившей в Круге, ни этот пруд, ни этот дом не достались бы уже никогда.

Она тогда почти не выбиралась из башни, но не взять на похороны бабушки мама ее не смогла. Пятнадцать лет прошло с тех пор, а, может, немногим больше… Сейчас Рени не могла сказать, на самом ли деле это происходило, или оно придумалось ей потом. Даже картина пруда, заросшего тиной и мёртвыми, ржавыми лотосами, казалась какой-то смутной, неясной.

Но ощущения того момента остались внутри навсегда: по-детски отчаянное горе и понимание, что мир, знакомый всю жизнь, исчез, исчез окончательно и бесповоротно, и ничего нельзя изменить — как невозможно вернуться в место, закончившее существовать.

Мёртвый Крествуд с закрытием разрыва прошлым тоже не стал бы: старый мир остался под тёмной водой, спрятавшей его десять лет назад вместе с теми, кто жил в нём. Эти люди сейчас тщетно пытались вернуться, пусть и неверными призрачными огнями, не понимая, что места, нужного им, нигде теперь нет.

И Рени невольно, со страхом задумывалась — а не таким ли потерянным огоньком станет она сама, когда Инквизиция, выполнив свою миссию, будет распущена? Ведь прошлое, к которому она привыкла, исчезло так же абсолютно и необратимо…

— Не дом ли это нашего дорогого Дедрика?! — воскликнула Хоук, увидев размытую, заплесневевшую табличку. — Не зайти ли нам к нему в гости?! Уверена, он будет счастлив! Особенно, если ни о чём не узнает.

Рени тихо поморщилась: вид Старого Крествуда отбил у неё желание как шутить самой, так и понимать чужие шутки.

Внутри их встретила гнилая мебель, выцветший и вылинявший хуже половой тряпки ковер да пара сундуков. Но выглядело это во сто крат лучше, чем могли похвастаться остальные дома — то наполовину разрушенные, то заваленные небрежно сбитыми в кучу трупами, за давностью времени превратившимися в рассадник для моллюсков, которым, по большему счету, было всё равно, к чему прилипать. Поэтому холодный приём никого не обидел и ничуть не удивил.

— Пустовато здесь, — заметил Варрик, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Даже живи он не на широкую ногу, вещей, мне думается, должно было остаться побольше.

— Ай-яй-яй, и даже почта у него не разобрана! Ну, ничего, мы, как лучшие друзья, не можем не помочь ему в таком деле! _ «Работа закончена, делайте, что хотите, а я попытаюсь об этом забыть». _

— Интересно, что за работа? — Дориан заглянул через плечо Хоук, бегло читая письмо. — Сделанная до наводнения, как я понимаю, иначе этой записки здесь не осталось бы. Удивительно, что она вообще сохранилась, за столько-то лет! Видимо, на бумаге с чернилами кто-то не экономил. Неужели спустил всё на них и на кровать уже не осталось?..

— Спросим, когда закроем разрыв, — мотнула головой Рени.

— И когда пожелание моей госпожи будет выполнено, — протянула Хоук насмешливо, вручая записку на хранение Варрику.

— Всё ещё не понимаю, зачем тебе это нужно, — мрачно заметил Фенрис.

— Да ладно тебе бурчать! Чего плохого может случиться от того, что мы убьём демона _ и _ изгоним духа?

— Если ставить вопрос так…

— Ты, гляжу, сегодня не в духе, эльф? — шутливо спросил Варрик. — Особенные дни?

— Запах. Вонь хуже чем в Клоаке, — Фенрис неприязненно сморщился. — Я посмотрю, как будет хорошо тебе, когда мы войдём в пещеры.

— О, я обожаю пещеры! Просто не люблю находиться в них.

— Ладно, — признал Варрик, когда они всё же спустились вниз. — Может быть, я их и ненавижу. Мокро, скользко, похоже на чьи-то кишки и темно как у нага в заднице.

— Ты, Варрик, бесконечно поэтичен — особенно, где нет нужды, — поморщился Дориан.

Рени согласно вздохнула. Под ногами противно, чавкающе хлюпало.

Будто пещера ела их заживо.

Жуткое ощущение.

— Неудачники, — фыркнула Хоук, зажигая огонь и первой проходя вглубь туннеля. — Варрик, после того, сколько подземных ходов мы исходили под Киркволлом, ты по пещерам как по заднему двору до будочки ходить должен.

— Это больше на саму будочку похоже — точнее на дерьмо под ней. То, что я привык, не значит, что это мне нравится, Хоук.

— Подумай о том, что тебе нравится. Поле с маргаритками, веночки из цветочков, жирные свиные окорока…

— На «А», значит. О, это легко. Алкоголь!

— Лимонный пирог, — вздохнула Рени, подключаясь к игре. В отсутствие заросших моллюсками трупов настроение у неё немного улучшилось, и даже проснулся аппетит.

— Гномий эль.

— Луковые пирожки.

— Ты можешь назвать что-нибудь другое? Я не люблю игристые вина.

— А я не люблю лакричные леденцы.

— Со-оня.

— Ладно. Лапша с курицей.

— Ты издеваешься!

— Лепёшки с клубничным вареньем.

— Вот теперь мне понятно, почему Рюшечка так волнуется за твой официальный наряд. Будет большой конфуз, если у Вестницы Андрасте в момент приветствия какой-нибудь графини лопнут по шву штаны.

— Зато Сэра останется просто в восторге!

— Больше обрадуется только сама графиня, — согласился с усмешкой Дориан. — Приятно оказаться звездой вечера в любой светской гостиной, небрежно заявив, что леди Инквизитор при встрече с ней буквально выпрыгнула из своих штанов.

— А вообще, Варрик, ты так говоришь, будто сам поесть не любишь.

— Я гном. У нас благосостояние мужчины оценивают по наличию живота. Попробуй, представь меня тощеньким, навроде нашего эльфа. Никто не поверит, что я успешный бизнесмен!

— Я не тощий.

— Тощий-тощий. Ты за своим мечом можешь спрятаться, даже если его боком развернуть.

— А бывают толстые эльфы? — спросила, подумав, Рени. — Я ни одного не встречала.

— Конечно, не встречала. Они питаются запахом цветочков и солнечным светом, с чего бы им толстеть? Долийцам, по крайней мере.

— В эльфинаже и еды не хватает, откуда там взяться толстякам? — сквозь зубы процедил Фенрис.

— У нас в Круге еды всегда хватало, — она вздохнула. — Никто не ходил голодным. Мы ели одно и то же и делали одно и то же — и все равно, щёки от этого росли только у людей.

— Например, у тебя.

— Варрик, тебе мои щёки не нравятся?

— Я от них в восторге, Соня. Похожи на пирожки с мясом. Смотри, как бы тебе их кто-нибудь голодный не сгрыз.

— Действительно, похожи, — пробормотала задумчиво Хоук, оглядываясь на Рени. — Ох, ну вот, теперь и я проголодалась!

— Хоук, если ты съешь нашу Вестницу, некому будет спасать мир.

— Руку я оставлю, честное слово, — оскалилась она довольно. — Ммм, мясные пирожки!

Рени думала, этим дело и кончится, но Хоук, подождав, пока она подойдёт ближе, действительно взяла и укусила её за щёку. И руку на плечо закинула для большего удобства.

От смущения воздух встал поперёк горла. Со словами Рени не нашлась. Она не привыкла, чтобы кто-то сокращал дистанцию так стремительно, а Хоук вела себя так, будто они уже сто лет друг друга знали.

Но неприятным это не казалось.

Только бы неловкость ещё прошла.

— Хе-хе, вот теперь точно как пирожки, — широко улыбнулась Хоук. — Румяные! Эх, до чего есть охота! Вернёмся, и пусть мне зажарят какого-нибудь друффало покрупней!

— Почему же сразу не дракона? — хмыкнул Варрик.

— Ну, это ты слегка преувеличил. Самую малую малость.

Чем дальше они заходили в пещеры, тем тише и реже становились разговоры: не только камень давил здесь на голову. Рени всем существом чувствовала тонко натянутую грань Завесы и тошнотворное и хищное внимание Тени, которая словно ждала отмашки чтобы напасть. Никому не хотелось её спровоцировать…

Дождь кончился, и полная, ненормально большая луна заливала доски скользких мостков болезненным зеленоватым светом, который делал её спутников — и наверняка саму Рени — похожими на плохо поднятых мертвецов.

Она замешкалась, когда Хоук, не остановившись, легко продолжила путь, шагая по осклизлому дереву как по простой дороге. С неповторимой грацией тролля, которую Рени себе приписывала, повторить такой подвиг она никак не могла. Да и высота здесь была пугающая… С такой упади — костей не соберут.

— Понести тебя на ручках не могу, они мне нужны для арбалета, но держись, если боишься, — предложил Варрик, видя её сомнения. Рени с таким облегчением схватилась за него, что чуть не оторвала капюшон. — Эй, Соня, полегче! Здесь не место, чтоб предаваться порочной страсти.

— Извини, — она быстро переложила руку ему на плечо. — Здесь действительно не место. Просто… Тень тут такая, что мне аж жутко.

— Ты тоже это чувствуешь? — негромко отозвался Дориан, отставший на пару шагов.

— Да. Нам бы лучше вовсе не пользоваться магией, но как без неё справиться с демонами?

— Не думаю, что они послушают, если мы вежливо попросим их уйти…

— Просто надо просить убедительно, — не согласился Варрик, погладив приклад Бьянки.

Рени не ответила: раз поскользнувшись, она прикусила язык и всё внимание сосредоточила на том, чтобы идти осторожно и аккуратно и не с таким отчаянием цепляться Варрику за плечо. Если им и подниматься придётся прежним путём…

Уровень ниже был таким же скользким и неприятным, как и пещеры над ним, и слабое зелёное свечение, непонятно из чего исходившее, лишь усугубляло это впечатление. Задрав голову, Рени разглядела мелкую россыпь светящихся точек на потолке: то ли прилипших к нему, то ли, наоборот, выглянувших из-под осыпавшейся оболочки. Они вызывали иррациональное и нелепое ощущение ужаса, будто разрыв пустил корни так глубоко, что занял собой весь камень. Рени поспешила отвести взгляд, сосредоточившись на вязком песке под ногами, который превращал каждый шаг в чавкающий звук, гулко разносившийся по туннелю и многократно отражающийся от влажных неровных стен, создавая впечатление, что этот звук издавала сама пещера.

Она зябко поёжилась, подумав об этом, и подскочила, когда окрик Хоук разорвал круговорот странного эхо:

— Здесь демон! Готовьтесь к бою!

На этот раз привычная медлительность обошлась Рени слишком дорого: пока она замёрзшими и мокрыми руками пыталась вытянуть из креплений посох, демон Отчаяния безошибочно выбрал самое слабое место отряда и немедленно атаковал.

Холод, сковавший её, вместе с теплом выпивал и жизнь — так Рени показалось.

Она упала мгновенно, ничком, как пошатнувшаяся статуя, чувствуя, как застывает в груди дыхание, а в венах — бегущая кровь. Мир вокруг расплылся безликими серыми кляксами.

Безнадёжно. 

Невозможно.

Нужно просто остановиться, ведь борьба без шанса на победу не имеет смысла.

Выпустить посох из рук.

Закрыть глаза.

Перестать дышать.

Рени болезненно скривилась, с трудом пытаясь вспомнить, что заставляло её двигаться дальше. Ведь что-то было, что-то толкало её вперед, даже когда опускались руки.

Мир?

Нет.

Гори этот мир синим пламенем.

Друзья?

Но никто из них не был ей ближе Исси… А Исси уже не было…

Семья?

Отец?

Мама…

Мама.

Мама.

Рени со стоном перевернулась на живот и закашлялась, пытаясь подняться. Нашарила трясущимися руками сумку на поясе и рассыпала зелья на песок. Прищурилась, пытаясь выбрать нужное в неверных вспышках чужих заклинаний.

Жгуче-кислая веретёнка опалила нежное горло; желудок судорожно задёргался, пытаясь вывернуться наизнанку. Сейчас тому, что он был пуст, Рени только обрадовалась. Могла бы обрадоваться — если бы в ней остались силы на чувства.

Шёпот демона всё ещё звучал в голове — тише, глуше, неразборчивее, навевая сон и тоску.

К такому она привыкла. С этим она умела бороться.

Медленно, тяжело выдохнув, она огляделась вокруг и упёрлась взглядом в зад стоявшего над ней Варрика. Он ругался сквозь зубы, добивая последнего из восставших мертвецов, и оглядывался на Рени. Поймав очередной взгляд, она слабо, механически улыбнулась.

Хоук, оттолкнувшись от рук Фенриса, смогла прыгнуть так высоко, что пригвоздила демона Отчаяния острием посоха, лишив его возможности увернуться от следующего огненного заклинания — одного из тех, которыми Рени она в близости от тела запретила пользоваться категорически.

Вой исчезающего в пламени демона показался Рени отвратительным и сладким одновременно. Она закрыла глаза, чтобы вновь перевести дыхание.

Шёпот исчез.

Силы, впрочем, тоже.

Придя в себя, она сразу попыталась подняться, но Хоук стукнула её по лбу и заставила вернуть голову на сложенную вчетверо куртку Варрика.

— Лежи, ледышка, — велела она и уложила руки на виски Рени, тепло и мягко их массируя. — Ты чего подставилась как слепая друффало, а? Я же предупредила, что тут демон!

— Извините, — виновато протянула Рени и шмыгнула носом. Не то, чтобы она собиралась расплакаться — хотя и это, наверное, тоже, — но от холода её действительно до сих пор немного трясло. Видимо, без сознания она была совсем недолго, и настойка веретёнки просто не успела подействовать. — Я посох достать не успела, пальцы замёрзли…

— Значит, не убирай его больше, если не успеваешь!

— Но он тяжёлый… У меня руки устают…

— Слушай, — Хоук нахмурилась и наклонилась к её лицу, — это что, все выходцы из Круга такие слабенькие как ты?

— Я попрошу, — оскорбленно отозвался Дориан.

— Да-да, ты-то у нас просто герой героический, семерых одним ударом. Я же не спорю.

— Я бы поспорил, — заметил негромко Фенрис. — Великий альтус не стал бы сидеть в Круге как простой лаэтан.

— О, мы все еще на странице, где маги империи все до единого — зло во плоти? Пожалуй, я прогуляюсь до новой главы, в которой кто-нибудь скажет, что даже среди страшных и ужасных встречаются милые и симпатичные исключения.

— Давайте вы оба прогуляетесь? — раздраженно предложила Хоук. — Боюсь остаться лысой от тех искр, что летят между вами. Соня. Лежать.

Дёрнувшаяся было Рени, из-за перепалок чувствовавшая себя не в своей тарелке, послушно затихла, но поспешила вмешаться в разговор, чтобы перевести огонь на себя.

— Это просто я такая, — сказала она быстро. — У нас не очень следили за тренировками тела, и я их в библиотеке прогуливала… Думала, зачем мне, я же не храмовник, в Стражи не хочу, а для научной деятельности голова мышц важнее, вот и… Кто же мог подумать…

Кто же мог подумать, что средненькая, в общем-то, магичка, пусть и с большим потенциалом, окажется вместе со всем остальным миром в такой заднице? Да ещё и вынуждена будет вывозить его, этот мир, на своих исключительно хрупких плечах? 

— Эх ты! Научный деятель! — Хоук насмешливо пихнула её в плечо коленкой. — Сейчас-то чего не исправишь положения?

От тычка и вопроса Рени жалобно скривилась. Перевела огонь, нечего сказать… Она и так делала что могла, а все только и знали, что требовать от нее большего!

— Можно подумать, у меня на это силы остаются, — мрачно буркнула она, жалея о невозможности отвернуться: Хоук всё ещё массировала ей виски. — Я когда в Скайхолд возвращаюсь, хочу только умереть и отоспаться. Именно в такой последовательности. Какие там тренировки, и так все время приходится новыми заклинаниями заниматься… Чего только магия разрывов стоила…

— Это ты всегда такая или после демона? — поинтересовалась Хоук, и Рени живо прикусила язык, мысленно пиная себя по голове.

Распустила сопли, дурёха! Можно подумать, её после этого все дружно кинутся жалеть и утешать! Как будто ни у кого своих проблем нет.

Все они тут сидят в одной лодке с пробитым дном…

— Извините, — тихо сказала она, сгорая и от стыда, и от обиды. Конечно, умом Рени всё понимала, но утешений всё-таки хотелось… — Мне ещё не очень хорошо. Я лучше помолчу.

Она закрыла глаза и почувствовала на волосах чужой тёплый вздох.

— Эх ты! — повторила Хоук негромко, так что Рени с трудом разобрала. — Научный, наг его, деятель…

Пока Соня тряслась под плащом Хоук, пытаясь согреться, они ушли проверить пещеру, чтобы не получить привет от очередного демона в самый неожиданный момент.

Плохая была затея, понял Варрик, глядя на полузанесенные песком скелеты в окружении разрушенных, изломанных вещей. Слишком маленькие, чтобы принадлежать взрослым, притулились поблизости с большими.

Он бы сказал — чтобы спастись. И защитить.

Вот только никакие желания и молитвы не смогли справиться с тем, что их здесь настигло. Смерть вообще редко к молитвам прислушивалась…

— Они… жили здесь? — тихо, неверяще спросил Посверкунчик, заломив брови. — Когда сломалась дамба?..

— Бедолаги, — выдохнул Варрик и покачал головой. — Они мне в страшных снах являться будут.

— Нужно сказать об этом сестре, — помолчав, бросил эльф и развернулся к выходу. Даже ему, которого не смущали трупы убийц в собственном доме, не хотелось здесь оставаться. — Быть может, она помолится и о них.

— Главное, Соне об этом не говори. Она и так… малость впечатлительная. И Старого Крествуда ей для кошмаров хватит.

— Разве не всем нам? — хмыкнул эльф, но спорить не стал.

— Ну вот, — довольно ухмыльнулась Хоук, вытирая мокрый лоб. Схватка с демоном Гнева выдалась горячей — в обоих смыслах этого слова. — Госпожа останется довольна!

Рени согласно просипела что-то удовлетворительное. Спёртый и раскалённый после боя воздух застревал в горле, не позволяя толком дышать — с трудом верилось, что недавно её колотило от холода. Дрожащими руками она сняла с пояса фляжку и, сделав пару глотков, намочила ладонь, омывая липкое от пота лицо.

— Хоук, тебе эти коридоры ничего не напоминают? — спросил Варрик, оглядываясь. — Потому что у меня ощущение, будто мы на Глубинные Тропы попали. _ Опять_.

— А я-то думала, почему чувствую себя почти как дома. Думаешь, здесь ещё один вход?

— Староста говорил, мертвецы полезли из пещер.

— Дерьмо, — сплюнула Хоук. — Закроем разрыв и осмотрим тут всё. 

— По крайней мере, в этот раз Бартранд не с нами, чтобы захлопнуть дверь в тейг за нашей спиной.

— Это, несомненно, утешает.

Рени стиснула зубы, когда они подошли к разрыву достаточно близко. В метку словно вонзили раскалённый кинжал и, пошатав рукоять, принялись его раскручивать.

— Он близко, — прошипела она, и под высоким потолком тейга её слова прокатились тяжёлым неразборчивым эхом.

Шутить скоро стало некогда — сложно смеяться, сражаясь с демонами по грудь в ледяной воде.

Один из Ужасов сбил Рени с ног, выскочив из-под земли, и, если бы не Дориан, отшвырнувший монстра снопом ледяных игл, на этот раз щёку ей откусили бы по-настоящему.

— Снова лезут!

— Он закроется когда-нибудь или нет?!

— Пытаюсь!

Разрыв, не просто большой — огромный, простирался, кажется, до самых небес. Что, видимо, пропорционально увеличивало силу его притяжения: Рени казалось, что руку в этот раз оторвёт вместе с куском плеча; и когда Тень вспышкой раскидала в стороны своих демонов, она страшно удивилась, что все её конечности ещё на месте.

Пришедший в себя Ужас, — кажется, даже тот самый, который так хотел закусить ей чуть раньше, — выпрыгнул из Тени за спиной Рени. Его когти впились ей в плечи и, когда она пошатнулась и начала заваливаться вперед, продрали плащ вместе с рубашкой, вспарывая кожу — Рени показалось, до самых костей. Она грузно упала, отбив колени и локти, и прокатилась по полу, врезавшись плечом в один из скелетов, в изобилии пристроившихся по краям каменной площадки, а вслед за ним — в камень, на который скелет опирался.

Крик ей сдержать не удалось, но плакать времени не было.

Рени с трудом перевернула себя на спину, шипяще ругаясь, потому что от каждого движения раны, кажется, расходились и того шире, сморгнула, чтобы слёзы не мешали видеть, и запустила в демона каменным кулаком. Чувство отмщения при виде влетевшего в колонну Ужаса оказалось слаще любого обезболивающего, но, к сожалению, долго не протянуло — демон Отчаяния, которого пытался сжечь Дориан, зацепил её ногу ледяным дыханием, и Рени судорожно дёрнулась, силой подавив новый крик.

К разрыву пришлось ползти, подволакивая замороженную ногу, пока кто-то не подхватил её за шкирку и не поставил на ноги. Рука Хоук, холодная и колючая в доспехах, казалась всё же куда надёжнее собственных рук — левая с прошлого раза висела безвольной плетью, ослепительной болью отзываясь на малейшее движение. Пришлось поддерживать её правой, пока Тень не уцепилась за метку. Наверное, если бы Хоук отпустила её, Рени бы рухнула на колени, повиснув как на веревке на мёртвой хватке голодной Завесы.

Кристаллы лопнули, царапнув лицо, и она с силой дернула кулак, окончательно захлопнув дверь в Тень.

— Это было что-то, — выдохнул Варрик, садясь прямо на ступени. Он остался у входа: для него грот оказался слишком глубок, чтобы перейти его.

Хоук помогла ей дойти до края площадки и ушла проверить Дориана, который бессильно сполз на пол, осторожно придерживая левую руку.

— Мы с тобой прямо близнецы, — невесело усмехнулся он Рени, которая так же бережно баюкала нывшую метку.

Она печально улыбнулась в ответ и прикрыла глаза, но сидеть без опоры оказалось слишком тяжело. Вот только, привалившись спиной к колонне, Рени тут же застонала и неловко согнулась пополам.

— Вот дерьмо, — сквозь слёзы выдавила она, поворачиваясь боком и опираясь уже на него. Ледяной холод притуплял чувство боли, и Рени прижала левую ладонь к камню.

Ох, так, определённо, было лучше.

— Что там у тебя? — устало спросила Хоук, поворачиваясь к ней. Рени устыдилась. Ноет, как будто одной ей здесь плохо.

— Спина, — отозвалась она, вздохнув. — Прислонилась неудачно.

— Снимай плащ. Или мне с тебя его срезать?

Плащ Рени послушно стянула, стиснув зубы, чтобы не стонать. Сдерживать себя получалось плохо. И левую руку она, кажется, всё-таки вывихнула…

— Миленький автограф, — присвистнула Хоук, подойдя к ней. — Будто после бурной ночи. Вот что. Я подлечу, чтобы кровь не шла, а остальное потом. В лагере остались лекари?

— Там остались зелья.

— Тоже неплохо. Дай-ка мне то, из эльфийского корня.

Зелье Хоук вылила прямо на спину, заставив Рени для этого согнуться почти пополам. Сколько она ни стискивала зубы, слёзы это остановить не помогло. Стоны тоже, и они походили на щенячий скулеж, которого Рени безумно стыдилась, — а вот Дориан даже не пикнул! Раны прижгло, и зелье холодом растеклось по спине, превращая боль в тупое ноющее воспоминание о ней.

С этим жить уже было можно.

— Спасибо, Мариан, — негромко вздохнула Рени, разгибаясь, и снова привалилась плечом к колонне.

— Надо поскорей натаскать тебя на подмогу, а то мне лень быть единственным целителем в группе, — хмыкнула Хоук, поднимаясь на ноги и оглядываясь. — Плащ пока не надевай, дай впитаться. Ну, что, Фенрис, а ты чем меня сегодня порадуешь? В этот раз демон не пытался попробовать на вкус твои внутренности?

— Я в порядке, — проворчал он.

— Ох, ну, конечно! В полном! Руку сюда давай, я же вижу, как ты её прячешь. Ой, какая прелесть. Слушай, радость моя, когда тебе демон почти отжевал руку — это ни хрена не в порядке. Ты меня понял?

— Угрожаешь?

— Просто в следующий раз лечить тебя буду… — Хоук наклонилась к его уху, и Рени услышала только эхо её шёпота.

— Весомый аргумент, — признал Фенрис, криво усмехнувшись. — Хорошо. Делай, что хочешь.

— Здесь не подают стейки с элем, чтобы я делала что хочу.

— Ещё один повод выбраться наружу, — Варрик поднялся на ноги и убрал арбалет. — Ладно, пока вы тут страдаете, я пойду осмотрюсь.

— Смотри, чтоб тебя не убили! — заботливо крикнула Хоук ему вслед.

Выход на поверхность отказался куда ближе, чем Рени думала, и когда они, наконец, вывалились из пещер, вися друг на друге, она не поверила своим глазам.

В основном потому, что мгновенно ослепла от неожиданно яркого солнечного света, хотя совсем недавно — она хорошо помнила! — видела в пещерах луну. Куда только и подевался тот мрачный пейзаж, про который она так едко высказывалась!

— Задница Андрасте, да у меня сейчас глаза спекутся! — возмутилась Хоук, прикрывая лицо ладонью. — Предупреждать надо! Нас что, перенесло в какой-нибудь эльфийский дворик? Не помню, чтобы эта дыра выглядела такой жизнерадостной, когда мы приехали сюда!

— Зато высохнем, наконец, — вздохнула Рени, задумчиво переступая с ноги на ногу и думая, чего ей не хочется больше — идти в хлюпающих сапогах до Крествуда или нечаянно вступить в лепёшку друффало голой ногой.

Брезгливость победила над здравым смыслом, и Рени, вылив из сапог воду, снова с неохотой натянула их.

— Сообщим новости жителям — и спать, — решила она.

— Но перед этим — завтрак! Вернее, уже обед, — заявила Хоук, потирая голодный живот.

_ «Староста пропал» _.

Совсем не это Рени хотела услышать, сделав первый шаг за ворота деревни, но она слишком устала, чтобы о чём-то заботиться.

— У нас есть люди, которые могли бы отправиться на его поиски? — спросила она у Мэйдин, на ходу развязывая шнуровку на рукавах в мечтах о моменте, когда она сможет, наконец, рухнуть в кровать.

— Я прикажу найти его, Ваша Милость. Он был здесь утром, по словам селян.

— Благодарю. Мне нужно будет с ним поговорить. Что-то ещё? — спросила Рени, оборачиваясь на пороге дома.

— Ритуал Прощания будет проведён после заката, Ваша Милость. Сестра Вон готовит все необходимое к церемонии.

— Вот как, — помолчав, отозвалась она. Держать лицо на чужих похоронах у неё не осталось сил, но проспать их было бы оскорблением для тех людей, что рисковали собой, выполняя её приказы. Если она с лёгкостью готова отмахнуться от погибших, значит, и к живым относится так же. — Я буду там. Пока что распространите среди жителей новость о том, что разрыв отныне закрыт.

— Да, Ваша Милость. Спасибо за работу, — Мэйдин отсалютовала ей и ушла выполнять приказы, а Рени, наконец, смогла раздеться и упасть лицом в подушку, мысленно обзывая себя грязной свиньёй, но чувствуя, что никаких сил на то чтобы пошевелить и пальцем у неё не осталось.

— Наконец-то чувствую себя человеком, — вздохнула счастливо Хоук, откидываясь на стул и отпивая пиво из большой кружки.

— И кем ты была до этого? — хмыкнул Варрик, лениво прислушиваясь к разговорам вокруг.

В деревне не стали дожидаться заката, чтобы лишний раз вспомнить, что они остались живы, и уцелевшие накрывали столы. Разбойники хорошо набили подвалы Каэр Бронака, а Инквизитор приказала отдать часть добычи, так что недостатка в угощении у выживших не было.

— Карвером, — фыркнула Хоук.

— А я-то решил, что эльфом. Лицо у тебя было точь-в-точь как у нашего мрачного друга.

— Нет, не было!

— Было, было! Похожи как близнецы.

— Ладно, Варрик. И кому, в таком случае, это выражение лица больше шло?

— Ох, Хоук. Посмотри на него, он профессионал. Разве можно надеяться на честную битву, когда у него такое преимущество в опыте? Ты шутишь.

— Я всё ещё здесь, Варрик, — напомнил Фенрис.

— Я знаю, что ты здесь, поэтому и говорю это, чтобы ты снизошел до нас из чертогов своего мрачного разума. О чём на этот раз голову повесил?

— Волнуюсь, что теперь тебе куда сложнее будет шутить про унылых имперцев.

— Это ты про Посверкунчика? Я предпочитаю думать, что его усыновили. Не может быть, чтобы мрачные тевинтерские гены не передавались по наследству.

— Как будто у магов в Империи есть причины грустить, — угрюмо отозвался он.

— О, у них целая куча причин грустить. Например, другие магистры. По одной причине на каждого, и ещё одна на всех вместе, — усмехнулся Варрик. — Так ты только об этом думал?

Фенрис пожал плечами, задумчиво рассматривая остатки пива в кружке, чтобы потом допить его одним глубоким глотком.

— Вестница Андрасте, — выговорил он, снимая со стола бутылку. Этикетка «Хирольского Извержения» не врала. Фенрис не пробовал лаву на вкус, но она должна была быть похожа на это. — Маг, всю жизнь проведший в стенах Круга. Спасает мир от древнего зла. Эта мысль плохо укладывается в моей голове.

— Мне казалось, ты любишь, когда магов держат отдельно от простых смертных.

— Я и сейчас думаю так, — мрачно ответил он. — Посмотри вокруг и скажи, что я не прав. Вот она, свобода для магов. Война, в которой нет победителей.

— И крайние в ней — обычные люди, — глухо добавил Варрик, хмурясь и запивая слова горьким пивом. — Но ты не прав, если считаешь, что во всем виноваты одни маги. Храмовники ничуть не лучше. Видел бы ты Перекрёсток до того, как Соня навела там порядок…

— Я видел другие деревни. Они мало чем отличались друг от друга.

— Парни, если вы собираетесь продолжить этот разговор, мне нужно что-то покрепче, — буркнула Хоук. — Серьёзно, невозможно слушать на трезвую голову о том, как плохо всё вокруг.

— Ты не считаешь, что в этом может быть наша вина? — спросил Фенрис, помолчав.

— Что, это мы подложили под подушку Мередит куколку из красного лириума и попросили Орсино выгнать магов крови на улицы? Или пинали Андерса к церкви, чтоб он наверняка не забыл её подорвать? Не помню в своём расписании чего-то такого.

— Хотел бы я уметь думать как ты, — усмехнулся он, делая глубокий глоток и медленно выдыхая, хотя внутри прокатывалась очередная огненная волна.

— Я в этом очень сомневаюсь, Фенрис, — вздохнула Хоук, отбирая у него бутылку. — Да, я уверена, что поступила правильно, не дав Мередит возможности вырезать всех магов в Круге только из-за того, что Андерс оказался мудаком. Но мне и остального хватает.

— Крепко нам подгадил Блондинчик, — хмыкнул Варрик, принимая «Хирольское» по кругу.

— И все-таки ты не убила его, — сказал Фенрис задумчиво. — Я никогда не спрашивал тебя, но… Почему?

— Он спас мне брата, Фенрис, — глухо ответила она. — Он, хоть и ненадолго, но вернул разум Бартранду. И демонову кучу раз вытаскивал наши задницы с того света. Я знаю, что он заслужил смерти за то, что сделал… Но, всё равно, я… А-а, Варрик, дай сюда!

Она отобрала бутылку обратно и мрачно присосалась к ней.

— Начали за Соню, кончили за упокой… — Варрик, кряхтя, поднялся из-за стола с кружками, чтобы вернуться со второй порцией.

— Ты веришь, что она Вестница Андрасте? — спросил Фенрис, забирая себе одну.

— Кто, Хоук? — засмеялся Варрик, косясь на подругу, слишком очевидно выказывающую предпочтение бутылке вместо разговора, чтобы это было правдой.

— Ты знаешь, о ком я.

— Я предпочитаю не думать об этом, — вздохнул гном. — «Избранные» герои обычно плохо кончают сразу после того, как выполнят свою миссию. Или во время этого. Поверь мне, я о таких писал.

— Всё же… Я ожидал увидеть нечто другое.

— Еще одну пророчицу не от мира сего, которая говорит с Создателем в своей голове? Соня мне нравится больше. По крайней мере, с Андрасте ты в картишки точно не перекинешься.

— Не видел, чтобы она это делала.

— А! Это только начало. Ещё раскачается. Кстати, как насчёт партейки в «Порочную Добродетель»?

— И на меня раздай, — велела Хоук, отставляя пустую бутылку в сторону. — Если проигрывание денег действительно полезно для сна, мне нужно проиграть как минимум особняк в Киркволле. Может быть, даже два — и королеву Антивы в придачу. Изабела не говорила, успела она её украсть или нет?..


	7. Глава седьмая. О вреде задушевных бесед для ночных перекусов

Безлицые портреты следили пустыми глазами за каждым шагом. Они одевались тем пышнее и богаче, чем ближе она подходила, и лишь одно в их полустёртом образе оставалось прежним — прозрачная капля в тонкой вязи неваррита.

Её, Рени, медальон.

Угли пустого камина выплеснуло за границу решетки. Они медленно тлели, то угасая, то вспыхивая — маленькие забытые призраки когда-то тёплого очага.

Кресла — пузатые, белые, с мощными львиными лапами — развернули лицом к огню, заботливо бросив в них цветастые пледы. Мамины любимые: она всегда читала здесь, поглядывая поверх страниц на пламя.

Теперь то пламя почернело и осыпалось в пепел. Оно ушло навсегда, как и…

Рени подошла ближе, против шерсти погладила белый бархат и заглянула за высокую спинку.

Там было пусто.

Она знала, мама тоже ушла. Туда, откуда не возвращаются — к Создателю под крыло.

И знала, кто помог ей это сделать.

Отец стоял за спиной, вынув из ножен меч, направленный в горло. В _ её _ горло.

— _ Здравствуй, Рената, _ — сказал он спокойно.

— _ Здравствуй, отец, _ — ответила Рени, шагая вперëд и отводя меч объятой огнём ладонью. — _ Ты опять пытаешься меня убить? _

— Дориан, — вздохнула она устало, пытаясь протереть волосы грубым полотном, которое заменяло здесь полотенце. — Ты меня убить пытаешься? По-твоему, я выдержу на себе эту груду металлолома дольше пяти минут? Ты меня сильно переоцениваешь. Конечно, ужасно приятно, что ты обо мне столь высокого мнения, но нет. Эти доспехи мне не подойдут.

— Собираешься выйти из дома в своём рванье? — спросил он презрительно, кивая на сваленную в угол одежду.

— Его ещё можно починить.

— И где ты в нём покажешься? Рената, попрошайки в Вал Руайо одеваются лучше — просто чтобы ты знала.

— Попрошу Жозефину устроить аукцион боевой одежды Инквизитора. Как думаешь, сколько дворян захотят себе плащ в соплях демона?

— Я даже знаю некоторых лично, — пробормотал Дориан, качая головой. — Ладно, ты победила. _ На этот раз. _ Но ты ведь не станешь снова надевать эти демонические сопли?

— Мэйдин принесла мне одежду. Я буду в запасной форме рекрута.

— Я оторвал бы руки тому, кто придумал это убожество, а ты собираешься ходить в нём добровольно! — он закатил глаза, полные немого укора.

— Так они почувствуют, что мы на одной стороне, — тихо сказала Рени. — Им нужна поддержка. Особенно сейчас, ты ведь сам понимаешь.

— Да, — он вздохнул. — Я понимаю.

Дориан обошёл мешок с доспехами, которые притащил, грохоча на всю деревню и громко предупреждая, что ему нечем постучать в дверь, кроме своего прекрасного лба, и своего прекрасного лба ему для этих целей жалко, и сел на кровать рядом с Рени.

— Но тебе она тоже не помешает.

— Так ты поэтому приволок никому не нужный рыцарский хлам? — засмеялась она. — Чтобы поддержать меня?

— Ты ведь улыбаешься сейчас. Значит, у меня вышло.

— И ради этого ты тащил на себе такой огромный мешок?!

— Конечно! Ну… до деревни его тащили солдаты, но дальше я справился сам!

— Дориан, ты настоящее сокровище, — с чувством произнесла она, сжав ладонью его плечо.

— О, неужели ты поняла это только сейчас?!

— Вот уж нет! У меня глаз на золото намëтан не хуже гнома! — Она выдержала паузу и тихо, благодарно вздохнула: — Спасибо. Мне легче, зная, что ты на моей стороне.

— Мне тоже, Рената, — согласился он, помолчав.

Дориан повернулся, опираясь на спинку кровати, чтобы смотреть ей в лицо.

— Я, конечно, привык к тому, что на юге я для всех страшный и ужасный магистр из Тевинтера, который режет девственниц и ест пяточки младенцев, поливая их кровью миленьких пушистых щенков…

— Ладно младенцы, но щенки! — ужаснулась картинно Рени, прижимая ладонь к груди. — Дориан, ты чудовище!

— И горжусь этим, — он шутливо раскланялся. — Но, всё-таки, приятно, когда хоть кто-нибудь не напоминает мне об этом каждые пять минут.

— Я рада, что ты здесь. — Рени снова улыбнулась и потянулась за гребнем, аккуратно разбирая мокрые кончики длинных волос.

— Не могу поверить, что говорю это, но, кажется, я и сам этому рад.

Голова после дневного усталого сна казалась смурной, тяжёлой. Будто на голову надели шлем с чужого плеча, и Рени отчаянно пыталась не дать этому шлему задушить себя, но получалось просто ужасно.

Спроси кто об этом, она б сказала, что хочет уехать прямо сейчас, немедленно, не оставаясь ни на секунду. Но к вечеру прилетела ворона от Лелианы: в Крествуд собиралась Шартер, и леди Инквизитора просили дождаться её прибытия. Да и Хоук говорила что-то о том, что местные пещеры хорошо бы исследовать, пока оттуда Порождения не полезли. А сестра Вон умоляла, чтобы Рени осталась на похороны тех, кого «милостью Вестницы удалось освободить от вечного скитания во мраке».

Рени не думала, что костры и песни помогут потерянным душам ушедших обрести покой лучше, чем закрытие разрыва, но отказать не могла. Правда — к своему счастью — и оставаться надолго тоже не имела возможности: Страуд уже наверняка покинул Крествуд, и проблема, что вела его, не терпела промедления.

Магия крови… Она, конечно, слышала — сплетни — про то, что Стражи пользовались ею куда охотнее, и потому, мол, никому из хороших, _ правильных _ магов в Орден идти не стоило: пустят на ритуал как курëнка, ведь иной пользы они, не знающие демонического искусства, принести не могли.

Слышала, но представить, что проблема примет такие масштабы, никак не могла.

Весь Орден, подумать только… Сама Страж-Командор…

_ Голос Создателя вымолвил _

_ Первое Слово, _

_ И Слово Его стало всем… _

Стихи Песни лились из уст сестры Вон мягко и без усилий, как молоко из кувшина. Они наполняли замковый двор, эхом отражаясь в губах собравшихся здесь, и медленно поднимались всё выше и выше, к небу, на котором выглянули самые первые, блëклые ещë звëзды.

Рени не смотрела на лица тех, кто стоял вокруг.

Зачем? Она и так знала, что написано на них.

Взгляды тех, кто потерял в этой битве друзей и близких, полыхали ненавистью и обидой. Их, хлëстких словно пощечины, она сполна получила, когда взлетел на воздух Конклав.

Убийца, говорили эти взгляды. Предательница. Ты спаслась ценой жизни тех, кто ушëл вместо тебя.

Взгляды тех, кто выжил и пережил, искали в ней мессию, источник света в тëмные времена, который взял бы на себя все надежды их и тревоги. Они, тяжëлые словно камни, плащом ложились на плечи, когда пало Убежище.

Вестница, говорили эти взгляды. Спасительница, рукой Создателя ведомая и ведущая нас за собой.

И никто из них не вспоминал о том, что леди Инквизитор такой же человек как все они — несовершенный и ошибающийся.

Люди вообще вспоминали об этом всё реже, спрятав Рени под удобные для себя ярлыки. Им нужен был козëл отпущения, чтобы переложить ответственность за потери. Им нужен был лидер, который взял бы на себя смелость решать, по какому пути им, потерянным во мраке, идти.

Хорошо, подумала она, покосившись на Варрика и Дориана, что хоть кто-то здесь готов был принять и обычную «Рени». Иначе эту неподъëмную ношу чужих ожиданий и ненависти она не сумела бы вынести.

— Ваша Милость, прошу, — тихо позвала её сестра Вон.

Рени медленно выдохнула, про себя повторяя разученные слова Песни, и сделала шаг вперёд. 

_ О, Создатель, услышь мой плач: _

_ Усади меня в смерти на Твоей стороне. _

_ Сделай меня единой с Твоей славой. _

_ И позволь миру вновь увидеть Твою благосклонность. _

*** * ***

Под тёплым боком Таара она могла проваляться до самого утра: в отличие от лошади, наголоп не пах потом.

Вот только…

Не стоило столько за ужином пить.

Но горло неприятно першило, поэтому, чтобы не разболеться в пути, пришлось по очереди принять все прописанные настойки — совершенно ужасные, горькие и невкусные, которые только заедая и можно было глотать.

Зато…

Рени потрогала лоб, на пробу прокатила по горлу комок слюны. Ещё царапало, но много меньше. Травники Скайхолда знали свое дело. Пусть их микстуры и были такие же гадостные как тётушкина рыбная паста, а всё же лучше болезни.

Она неохотно откинула одеяло и сразу же вздрогнула — ну и холодина, брр! Как демон Отчаяния в темечко поцеловал. А ведь начало лета, казалось бы! Ох уж этот ужасный замёрзший юг… Когда-нибудь он ей все кости выморозит.

— Соня? — удивился Варрик негромко. — Я думал, ты до обеда проваляешься.

— Мне… по делу надо, — смущённо отозвалась Рени.

Он засмеялся.

— По делу — вон туда. Только иди осторожнее, у ручья обрывчик уж больно крутой. И смотри под ноги.

Магический светлячок вспорхнул с ладони и разделился надвое — один нырнул прямо к носкам сапог, второй забежал вперед. Рени ступала медленно и аккуратно, предпочитая потратить время на дорогу, чем обмочиться, повиснув в ловчьей петле. Лагерь на природе всегда приходилось окружать ловушками, да и сама Рени, какой усталой бы ни была, не забывала о «тревожном круге» — простеньком, но малозаметном сигнальном заклятии, которое будило её, когда границу пересекали чужие.

Лес вокруг тихо, деловито шептался. В его звуках Рени разбиралась плохо, могла, разве что, выделить ухающую сову, и потому от каждого шороха дёргалась и подскакивала. Всю жизнь прожив в городе, к прелестям природы она привыкнуть так и не смогла. Да ещё и наслушалась от вредной Сэры россказней про лесных духов, живые деревья и мстительных утопленниц, которые похищают толстеньких магичек себе на обед. Рени, конечно, ей не особенно верила… Но всё равно вспоминала и невольно вздрагивала, когда деревья скрипели на ветру.

В мелкий ручеëк утопленница вползла бы, лишь сплюснувшись в лепёшку, поэтому Рени позволила себе задержаться и согреть воду, чтобы не плескаться в ледяной.

Возвращалась она так же вынужденно неспешно — где-то за ручьëм выли волки, и, если бы могла, Рени кинулась бы к лагерю, сверкая пятками, но ловушки мешали воплотить мечту в жизнь…

Вернулась она дрожащей от страха и очень удивилась, застав у костра Фенриса.

— А Варрик?

— Спит. Сейчас моя смена.

— А-а… — Она согласно покивала и повернула к Таару, потирая холодные руки.

Всю дорогу до Крествуда они ночевали под крышей — постоялых дворов или сочувствующих Инквизиции — и не испытывали необходимости ставить караул. Но Шартер приехала с грустными новостями: маршрут оговоренного обратного пути то ли украли, то ли потеряли, но это в любом случае было поводом его изменить.

Свою несостоятельность как дозорного Рени доказала в первую же ночь, бессовестно заснув на посту — что чуть не стоило ей ног, которые сползли в тлеющие угли. Если бы не заговоренные сапоги из виверновой чешуи, она бы так легко не отделалась…

За это её подвергли осмеянию (особенно старался Варрик, хохотавший едва не до слёз, потому что именно про это он и пошутил несколькими часами ранее) и исключили из списка дежурств.

Сон слетел окончательно, захотелось есть. Рени залезла в седельные сумки и завозилась, выбирая мешочки с мясом и сухими фруктами.

— Фенрис, вы не голодны? — из вежливости спросила она.

— Уже не «сера»? — уточнил он с усмешкой, и Рени ойкнула, обернулась.

— Прошу прощения, я…

— Не стоит. Мне так привычнее, Инквизитор. Но… Сейчас? — В его голосе слышалось удивление.

— Первое правило военных походов: ешь когда можешь, потому что твои враги до завтрака ждать не будут, — важно отозвалась Рени, задирая вверх палец. — Это меня Кассандра научила.

Фенрис негромко рассмеялся, но быстро затих.

— Мудрая позиция, — уже спокойно согласился он. — Не вспомню ни единого раза, который бы ей противоречил. Пожалуй, я присоединюсь.

Рени тихонько вздохнула — Фенрис вежливости был явно чужд, потому что ему полагалось отказаться, даже если он умирал бы от голода! До Скайхолда оставалась ещë пара дней пути — и ни одной на этом пути деревни, а у яблочного мешочка виднелось дно: Таар тоже любил похрустеть сладеньким.

Но, забери она свои слова обратно, Фенрис счел бы её не только обжорой, но и жадиной, поэтому Рени буквально от сердца оторвала съестное и пошла к котелку, заваривать травяной сбор. Пусть простуда и отступила, лишняя осторожность повредить не могла.

Чай она пила бы с большим удовольствием, но взятый в путь мешочек раскис под крествудским ливнем, и никто не мог сказать ей, где в этой ферелденской заднице достать ещё. 

Воды в котелке категорически не хватало, поэтому Рени, немного подумав и прикинув на глаз размер, осторожно его заморозила. Вышло неплохо — как раз на три четверти. Воздух вокруг стал суше, но незначительно и ненадолго, быстро напившись ночной прохладой.

Поднять ледяной чугунок у неё при всём желании бы не вышло, а попросить помощи Рени постеснялась, поэтому после пары жестов котелок взлетел сам, а она лишь подержала над костром перекладину.

— Вы все проблемы решаете магией? — поинтересовался Фенрис каким-то странным тоном.

Рени задумчиво почесала нос.

— Возможно? — Она неуверенно пожала плечами. — «Магия должна служить человеку» — в Оствике эти слова трактовали довольно своеобразно. «Если в тебе нет магии в мире, ты не достоин силы в войне», — так нас учили. Своеобразный тайный девиз Круга.

Фенрис, выслушав, хмыкнул:

— Поэтому вы хотите их восстановить?

— Если честно, я просто не вижу альтернативы. Может быть, в качестве тюрьмы система Круга себя не оправдала, но как институт обучения она всё ещё нам нужна.

— Почему? Маги ведь уже на свободе. Можно оставить это как есть.

Над таким предложением она могла лишь посмеяться — впрочем, Фенрис, кажется, не обиделся и сам говорил не всерьёз. 

— Ага, и кончат эти маги как девушка на крествудском берегу. — Она постаралась фыркнуть как можно небрежнее, но голос всё равно прозвучал почти истерически, так что Рени быстро прикусила язык. Ну почему он так любил болтать вперëд головы? Обычно она больше слушала, чем говорила, но только дело доходило до животрепещущей темы, её несло как бешеную кобылу по кочкам.

Но Фенрис был то ли не против, то ли не обратил внимания на все её нервические ужимки.

— Почему? — спокойно, с едва уловимым интересом спросил он.

Рени вздохнула.

— Вы ведь не думаете, будто, если оставить магов в покое, люди вдруг осознают, что все эти века ошибались в своём страхе и примут их с распростёртыми объятиями? Путь к мирной жизни — долгая и утомительная работа, и возвращение Круга может стать первым камнем на этом длинном пути. Люди поймут, что маги больше не хотят воевать и убивать, а маги успокоятся, получив лучшие, чем раньше, условия. Ведь многие, в общем-то, бились не за полную и абсолютную свободу, а за улучшение сложившегося деспотического порядка Церкви. Конечно, можно и не давать новых прав… Но тогда любой мир останется временным. Возможно, не мы и не наши дети и внуки, но наши правнуки увидят точно такой же бунт. Церковь неизбежно увлечётся собственной властью и совершенно забудет, что загнанная в угол крыса дерётся насмерть — ей ведь нечего больше терять… Нет. Тирания — этап давно пережитый, в нём нет смысла и нет спасения. Она всегда будет вызывать сопротивление и лить реки крови: неважно, для подавления ли восставших, для освобождения ли от власть имущих… И в этих реках будут захлёбываться те, кто не успел убежать достаточно далеко…

Несмотря на то, что она говорила, говорила и говорила — то заедая слова ягодами, то поднимаясь, чтобы проверить котелок и кинуть травы в кипящую воду, — Фенрис слушал и следил за ней внимательно, не перебивая, и от этого Рени было немного не по себе. Потому что чем дальше вёл её болтливый язык, тем сильнее она ощущала, что скоро очень об этом пожалеет… Но остановиться всё равно не могла.

Лелиана была бы крайне ей недовольна…

— И в чëм же, по-вашему, будущее? — спросил Фенрис, наклоняя голову набок.

— В содружестве и сосуществовании. Нет, серьёзно. Будущее — в том, чтобы всем вместе работать над днём, когда оно настанет. Как в Инквизиции. У нас есть и маги, и храмовники, и они — шок! сенсация! — не пытаются друг друга убить. Хотя поначалу, не буду спорить, сотрудничать им было ой как непросто.

— Хотите завоевать весь мир и превратить его в Инквизицию? — хмыкнул он иронично.

— Нет. Просто хочу жить в мире, — по-честному вздохнула Рени, не поддержав шутки. — Очень я устала от этой войны…

— Все от неё устали. — Фенрис пожал плечами и кинул веток в костëр. Пламя уютно и тихо потрескивало, распространяя медовый запах вандальской арии, отгоняющий от лагеря мелкий гнус. — Но я нахожу сложным поверить, что маги, глотнув свободы, позволят вернуть себя в Круг и смирятся, так и не став магистрами.

— Почему? — спросила уже Рени.

Он обернулся к ней, царапнув прищуренным взглядом.

— Вот вы — вернулись бы?

— Я бы, будь такая возможность, вообще оттуда не уходила, — хмыкнула Рени, и Фенрис удивлённо приподнял брови. — Уж как терпим был Оствик, магов и там восторженные толпы не поднимали на руках. Люди, видя жёлтые робы, старались перейти на другую сторону, а то и на соседнюю улицу. Может быть, кому-то нравилось чувствовать себя изгоем, а я предпочитала оставаться там, где некому было меня осудить.

— И где же это?

— В библиотеке. — Она посмеялась, прикрыв рот ладонью. — У нас не очень-то любили сидеть в читальном зале: рядом была детская учебная комната, поэтому все предпочитали уносить книги куда-то ещё. 

— Это редкая удача — иметь неограниченный доступ к знаниям, — серьёзно — и, ей показалось, с горечью — заметил Фенрис.

— Не такой уж неограниченный, конечно, — она поморщилась. — Но, по сравнению с тем, что доступно большей части населения, возможности Круга почти бесконечны… были. Только вот где они сейчас… Башни разрушены, библиотеки — разорены… Ценнейшие реактивы, результаты экспериментов… Не представляю, каково будет восстанавливать это практически из ничего. Боюсь, магическую науку откинет на пару веков. А уж сколько погибло людей, которых восстановить вообще невозможно…

Сушёное яблоко во рту от этих слов стало кислым, почти что горьким, и Рени нервно вздохнула, стискивая пальцы. Она всё ещё не могла спокойно об этом говорить.

— Звучит как будто вы кого-то потеряли, — отметил Фенрис почти сочувственно.

— Моя подруга пропала после восстания в Оствике, — с трудом отозвалась Рени, вытирая заслезившийся правый глаз. — И все, кто был со мной на Конклаве… Извините… Давайте не будем об этом, иначе я точно расплачусь.

Фенрис кивнул и замолчал, а она поднялась за отваром. Себе Рени плеснула лишь три четверти, заняв оставшееся место кусочками льда — идеально ровными, какие без магии создать бы не вышло.

— Вам разбавить? — поинтересовалась она, но Фенрис задумчиво покачал головой. Это была нормальная реакция, Кассандра поначалу тоже удивлялась её привычкам, поэтому Рени поспешила пояснить: — Магический лёд отличается от обычного только в лучшую сторону — в нём нет примесей. Это абсолютно чистая вода. Для организма он безвреден.

— Возможно… — протянул он, посмотрев на котелок. — Значит, в Оствике все умели так?

— Не обязательно. Некоторые лечили, кто-то занимался алхимией… Нас не пытались причесать под одну гребёнку: невыгодно тратить талант впустую.

— Это — ваш талант? — спросил Фенрис, настороженно протянув ей кружку. Видимо, вспомнил, что большую часть котелка занимал такой же магический лёд, и хуже было уже не сделать.

— Один из, — согласилась Рени, раскрывая ладонь над горячим паром. Для больных считалось полезным дышать им, но совать ради этого голову в котелок ей показалось глупым и небезопасным… Хотя попробовать быо бы интересно.

Рунная вязь раскрылась светящимся кругом, сыпнула кубиками-льдинками. Рени обняла замороженной ладонью свою толстую кружку и с наслаждением втянула воздух — на короткие мгновения тёплый и сухой.

— Признаться, — Фенрис опустил взгляд, уткнувшись в плавающие льдинки, — я видел раньше немало магов, но немногие использовали силу так…

— Практично? — подсказала она, пытаясь скрыть заслуженную гордость.

— Скорее, наоборот, — хмыкнул он. — Мне кажется, это совершенно бессмысленно.

— Ну, почему же! — горячо и едва ли не возмущённо возразила Рени, которую будто бы щёлкнули по носу, едва она его задрала. — Во-первых, создание малых заклинаний тренирует мелкую магическую моторику, а это чрезвычайно важно для тех, кому приходится использовать магию в напряжённых условиях. Они не могут позволить себе беспечно тратить ману, истощая себя, ведь на них полагаются остальные. Во-вторых, как я уже говорила, магический лёд, в отличие от обычного, идеален — в нём нет примесей. Это может пригодиться в случае, если вода есть, но её нужно очистить. Или, как сейчас, выделить из воздуха, чтобы использовать в пищу. В-третьих… Использование магического льда во время перевозки продуктов позволило значительно сократить процент порчи — ведь, в отличие от обычного, магический лёд можно сделать крепче и долговечнее… Или поддерживать всё время путешествия, находясь рядом с ним. Торговцы избавлялись от меньшего количества товара — таким образом, у них не возникало нужды повышать цены, чтобы компенсировать убытки транспортировки. Это очень помогло Оствику, когда в Марку после Мора хлынули беженцы… Ах.

Она осеклась и закрыла губы ладонью.

— Извините… Когда я начинаю говорить о магии, меня немного заносит.

— Немного?! — с изумлённой насмешкой переспросил Фенрис, заломив густые чёрные брови. Его мрачное лицо от этого показалось самую малость добрее. Лишь самую малую малость… к сожалению. В этом он, пожалуй, напоминал Кассандру, которой Рени по первому времени боялась и в глаза-то смотреть.

— Эээ… Немного — и ещё чуть-чуть? — жалко поправилась она, с надеждой глянув на Фенриса.

Тот кашлянул в кулак, скрывая смех, и перевёл взгляд на костер.

— Странно слышать о магии… подобное, — признался он задумчиво.

— Почему? — спросила Рени тихонько. — Ведь так это и должно быть, магия должна служить человеку…

— …А не править им, — кивнув, закончил за неё Фенрис. — Но я куда чаще видел то, что противоречило этим словам.

— Вот поэтому Круги и нужны, — горько и солоно отозвалась она. — Магия — это огромная сила… И очень большая ответственность. И обучать тому, как с этим жить, нужно с детства. Она словно нож, который мы держим с рождения. Нож может ранить, а может убить. Но он же поможет нам приготовить пищу, вскрыть загноившуюся рану и вырезать из дерева цветок, который порадует чей-то усталый глаз. Магия может и должна приносить пользу… Всем людям.

— Вряд ли это возможно, пока маги уязвимы для демонов, — хмыкнул Фенрис, хмуро рассматривая свою кружку. Лёд в ней уже успел растаять, но он пока к отвару так и не прикоснулся.

— Все люди видят сны — кроме гномов. Каждый может стать жертвой.

От этих слов его лицо потемнело и застыло острой угрюмой маской, заставив Рени немедленно заткнуться. Кажется, она попала в больное место…

— Я не спорю, что маги становятся ими чаще. Именно поэтому нужно особое обучение, — помолчав, добавила она тихо и неуверенно.

Фенрис всё так же сверлил взглядом кружку, и Рени тихо вздохнула и вернулась к еде, раз уж разговор у них больше не складывался. И хорошо, пожалуй, иначе бы — при столь солидной разнице в точках зрения — могло дойти до ссоры, а этого она не любила. Или до разговоров о политике Церкви, про которую Рени могла только верещать как резаная от возмущения и злости, а Лелиана потом всё-таки укоротила бы ей слишком длинный язык — исключительно для блага Инквизиции.

— Странно слышать такие слова от мага, — наконец, сказал Фенрис, всë же делая глоток наверняка давно остывшего отвара.

— Вам стоит поговорить с мадам де Фер, когда мы вернёмся, — хмыкнула Рени, с интересом покосившись на него. Но Фенрис по поводу качества волшебной воды ничего не сказал, и она снова сдулась.

— И почему же?

— Вьвиен куда консервативнее меня… — Она вздохнула, рассеянно зажигая на кончике пальца огонек и роняя его в кружку — вставать к котелку за добавкой горячего было лень. — Будь на то её воля, она вернула бы всё к тому, что уже было… для начала перебив недовольных. Не знаю… С одной стороны, я не могу спорить, магия действительно бывает опасна… Это правда, и оставлять её вовсе без контроля никак нельзя. Но и возвращаться к системе, которая привела к бунту, мне кажется глупым. Нельзя повторять одно и то же действие и ожидать другого результата. Не только маги и Круги… Весь мир должен измениться. История последних десятилетий составлена из войн. Завоевание Ферелдена. Освобождение Ферелдена. Мор. Кунари и Киркволл. Маги, храмовники и Киркволл. Маги, храмовники и все остальные. Теперь — Корифей. Люди не успевают жить перед смертью, маги они или нет. Наука стоит на месте, уровень жизни не улучшается, все так привыкли к ненависти, что только и ждут момента перегрызть друг другу глотки… Разве это — мир, в котором мы должны жить?

— А вы мечтательница, — хмыкнул Фенрис. — Стоило догадаться, ещё услышав, что Инквизиция собирается спасать весь мир…

— Если не смотреть в будущее с надеждой, происходящее теряет смысл. По крайней мере, для меня, — она пожала плечами. — Хотя, это всё лишь слова и отвлечённые мысли. Не думаю, что мне достанет сил изменить мир. Меня едва хватает на Инквизицию — и это при том, что управляю я ей не одна. А вернее будет сказать — стою рядом с красивой зелёной рукой, пока ей управляют другие. Миру придётся подождать нового героя… Который не будет отпихивать от себя столь великую честь.

— Не вижу, чтобы вы сопротивлялись, — заметил с ухмылкой Фенрис.

— О-о, я пыталась! — засмеялась Рени. — Просто с Кассандрой это совершенно невозможно.

— Так харизматична?

— Ужасно. Особенно, когда держит меч у горла и спрашивает, почему не должна тебя убивать. Думаю, Варрик бы со мной согласился. Он испытал её силу убеждения на себе…

— Варрик соглашается, — раздалось с лежанки гнома, и Рени от неожиданности едва не подпрыгнула.

— Давно слушаешь? — спросил Фенрис спокойно, даже не повернувшись на звук.

— Да уж давненько, под ваш щебет больно сложно заснуть. Эй, Соня, там осталось ещё твоего магического чаёчка? Хотелось бы промочить горло хоть этим, раз выпивку здесь не дают.

— В следующий раз возьми с собой в кармане «Висельника».

— Очень смешно, эльф, прямо-таки обхохочешься, аж животик от натуги болит… Думаешь, я не пробовал? Таких карманов нигде не шьют. Так что там с чаем, Соня?

— Неси кружку, — разрешила Рени, заглянув в котелок. — А если не хватит, я заварю ещё. 

И вдруг сладко, протяжно зевнула, едва успев спрятаться за ладонью.

— Завтра, — потерев уставшие глаза, добавила она. — Может быть, ближе к обеду.

— Эй, завтра уже наступило!

— Завтра наступит только когда я проснусь, — важно сообщила Рени и с тоской глянула на тощие теперь мешочки с сушёными фруктами.

Она же хотела подольше их растянуть!

Ох уж эти ночные длинные разговоры и неуёмный язык, который останавливается только ради еды.

Надо посоветовать Жозефине принимать важных людей за обедами. Может, хоть тогда она не будет лишнего говорить.

«Но это не точно», — решила печально Рени, вспомнив, сколько наболтала Фенрису, пока Варрик не подал голос.

А сколько ещё она не успела ему наплести…


	8. Глава восьмая. Нельзя просто так взять и оставить в покое Инквизитора

При виде знакомых тяжёлых ворот, спешно открытых стражей, Рени облегчëнно выдохнула. Сколь ни весело было слушать пикировки острых на язык спутников, никакое общество не могло заменить необходимой для душевного отдыха тишины.

И ванны.

Большой, горячей и чистой, которую не нужно набирать самой, возиться с вёдрами, с тряпками и с тем, чтобы длинные спутанные волосы целиком не замочить. А то потом весь день сохнуть будут, а погода в предгорьях не жаркая, совсем даже наоборот… И зелья тоже не бесконечные, особенно те, что от простуды.

Но все эти неприятности оставались позади — по крайней мере на ближайшие несколько дней, — и от этой мысли хотелось расплакаться от облегчения.

Рени мечтательно вздохнула, удостоившись насмешливого взгляда от Варрика. А вот Дориан, и сам с лицом крайне довольным, определённо её мечтания разделял!

Когда она спешилась, Коул уже был у конюшен, махал им рукой в заплатанном рукаве.

— Коул! — Рени улыбнулась, увидев его. — Так вы уже вернулись!

Коул кивнул, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Ты тоже вернулась, — заметил он и осторожно, кончиками пальцев погладил заворчавшего Таара по морде — наголоп возвращению радовался не особенно, в конюшне ему было скучновато. — Это хорошо… Кошка без тебя грустила. И Лелиана волновалась…

Прежде, чем она успела ответить — что-нибудь в меру ехидное, а то что, только кошке без неë взгрустнулось?! — до них дошли остальные, и Варрик широко улыбнулся, хлопая Коула по плечу.

— Эй, парень, чего это ты нас на пороге ждëшь? Соскучился?

— Не знаю, — Коул помотал головой. — Но ты скучал, думал, помнил. Теперь рядом и хорошо. Это правильно. Плохо, когда наоборот.

— Да, тут ты прав… — вздохнул Варрик.

— О-о, это обо мне, что ли? Я тебя тоже люблю, — умилилась Хоук, одной рукой обнимая друга и с любопытством глядя на Коула. — А кто это тут у вас такой интересный? И странный… Он ведь, поправь, если ошибаюсь, не человек?

— Это Коул, — объяснила Рени. — Он дух. И человек. Мы в этом сами ещë не очень разобрались.

— _Другой, не похожий на тех, что были, может быть опасным, но **ему** можно верить…_ Да, — согласился с её мыслями Коул. — Я другой, был тем, но сейчас иначе, и не хочу возвращаться. Если вернусь, меня нужно будет убить.

— Эт-то что-то, — отозвалась Хоук, удивлённо приподнимая брови.

— Значит, по мнению Инквизиции, держать при себе одержимого — отличная идея? — процедил Фенрис, щурясь. — В Киркволле это ничем хорошим не закончилось.

Хоук мрачно глянула на него, но не нашлась с ответом. Вряд ли даже она могла выставить в положительном свете взорванную церковь и развязанную между магами и храмовниками войну.

— Коул не одержим, — терпеливо сказала Рени. Ей не очень-то приятно было выслушивать слова, высказанные подобным тоном, но, если честно, винить Фенриса она не могла. С духами она и сама старалась вести себя осторожно. — И местный храм Корифей в любом случае любезно уничтожил загодя, чтобы лишить остальных соблазна, так что заново взорвать его вряд ли получится. Здесь мы, можно сказать, в полной безопасности.

Дориан, послушав еë, фыркнул. Напомнил негромко, но так, чтобы все его слышали:

— А про часовню ты специально забыла?

Рени ответила таким же громким шёпотом:

— Не стоит их пугать раньше времени. К тому же, часовни не считаются. Масштаб совершенно не тот.

Посмеявшись, Дориан повернулся к Фенрису.

— Конечно, мне здесь вряд ли поверят, но я авторитетно заявляю, что к демонам этот молодой человек вряд ли относится… Если не считать демона любопытства, которым он немного одержим. Но это совершенно безвредно.

— Но я не одержим, — возразил Коул и непонимающе добавил: — И ты разрешил задавать вопросы…

— Ладно, — поправился Дориан, — возможно, _не настолько_ безвредно.

— В самом деле, Фенрис, ты будто не помнишь Киркволла, — заметила Хоук. — Демоны совсем другие, уж я-то б здесь не ошиблась.

Рени кивнула:

— Я понимаю ваши опасения, но, поверьте, с демонами Инквизиция сотрудничать не стала бы.

— А с теми, кто может ими стать? — так же недовольно буркнул Фенрис, явно не желая сдаваться.

Она развела руками.

— Вы меня поймали. С самой собой сотрудничать мне всё-таки приходится.

Фенрис мрачно посмотрел на неë, и Рени, разыгрывая равнодушие и беззаботность, добавила:

— К сожалению, оторвать зелёную руку и надеяться, что она всë сделает без меня, я не могу, поэтому и с остальным приходится мириться.

— Брось, Угрюмчик, не будь занудой, — Варрик похлопал Фенриса по руке. — Коул — неплохой парень. Малость странный, но, положа руку на сердце, кто тут не без этого? Просто поменьше обращай внимание на то, что он говорит, если тебя это так задевает.

Пожалуй, на этом всëм разговор мог бы благополучно закончиться, но Коул, совершенно не умеющий читать атмосферу, не мог не попытаться помочь.

— Ты свободен, но скован, связан, стреножен, — неуверенно начал он, косясь на Фенриса из-под шляпы, — они всё ещё преследуют, пугают, пытаются причинить боль… Каждая ночь — новый круг, кривая от предыдущей. Я могу помочь тебе забыть, но тогда у тебя не останется тебя, потому что половина спит, и без второй она умрёт навсегда…

— …О чём он? — спросил Фенрис напряжëнно, стискивая поводья в кулаке так, что удивительно, как он не пробил когтями перчатки свою руку насквозь.

— Я вижу вещи внутри — глубоко, больно. Хочу помочь, но надо вытянуть и порвать. Это плохо, но потом легче.

— Мне. Не. Нужна. Помощь.

— Ты говоришь так, но думаешь…

— Коул, — перебила юношу Рени, взяв его за руку. — Не надо. Помнишь, мы говорили?

— Помощь при других причиняет больше боли. Но почему — я не могу понять, — он покачал головой.

— Мы с тобой поговорим об этом. Потом. Ладно?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушëл. Боишься — не меня, но _за_ меня, — проговорил Коул задумчиво. — Мне… это нравится. Я уйду, если ты так хочешь.

Рени кивнула, и Коул испарился в дымке, оставив за собой неловкое молчание.

— Не злись на парня, эльф, — попросил Варрик, вздыхая. — Он ещë не совсем привык быть человеком.

— То есть, ты на _его_ стороне? — уточнил мрачно Фенрис.

— Где ты здесь видишь стороны?

— Он одержимый. Тебе одного было мало?

— Нет, одного мне как раз хватило, — хмыкнул гном. — До сих пор разгребаем его дерьмо… Но ты слышал, что тебе сказали господа маги? Он не одержимый. Просто… своеобразный парнишка.

— Варрик прав, Фенрис, этот… парнишка — что-то другое, — отозвалась задумчиво Хоук. — Я ещё никогда не видела таких. Он точно не человек. _Не совсем человек_, если точно. Но не демон. И всё равно… Как-то _жутко_. Он что, _к любому_ в голову может залезть и всë прочитать? В мою маленьким деткам соваться не рекомендуется, вот что я скажу.

— Коул видит боль и пытается помочь, — объяснила Рени и вздохнула. — _Пытается_ пытаться… У него не всегда выходит, но сейчас уже лучше, чем раньше.

— То есть, раньше он был _совсем_ жуткий? — уточнила Хоук и нервно хохотнула. — Хорошо, что я приехала в Скайхолд только сейчас… Боюсь и представить, что тут было до этого.

Рени страдальчески скривилась. Она не любила ни демонов, ни духов, разумно опасаясь и тех, и других, но Коул — она знала — не был никем из них. По крайней мере, пока. Но когда с детства живёшь на лириумной бочке с магами, любой из которых может стать демоном — и даже ты сам, — то учишься прощать другим их маленькие недостатки вроде теоретической восприимчивости к одержимости.

— Брось, Хоук, — попросил Варрик. — Не так уж он и плох. Ты ведь любила Маргаритку, да и Блондинчика терпела вон сколько. Парнишка тебе понравится.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что Андерса сейчас упоминать не стоило? — поинтересовалась Хоук, приподнимая брови и кидая взгляд на мрачного Фенриса.

— А я ещё удивлялся, что в Инквизицию принимают всех желающих, — едко произнес он. — Не будет странно, если в неë вступило и Порождение. От одержимого до них подать рукой.

Дориан, выслушав этот спич, закатил глаза:

— Пожалуй, я удалюсь первым, пока тебя не обвинили в укрывательстве опасных антисоциальных элементов вроде магистров Тевинтера и магов крови, — заметил он, похлопав Рени по плечу.

Она тяжело вздохнула: ей тоже очень хотелось удалиться — и немедленно.

— Коул не демон, — устало повторила она. — А что насчёт того, что он может им стать — так я тоже могу это сделать. И вы, и они, и большая часть здесь собравшихся. Чтобы избежать этой опасности, можно разве что выгнать отсюда всех, кроме гномов, и положиться на их опыт по избавлению от Порождений Тьмы в войне с самым первым из них.

— Эй-эй! — запротестовал Варрик. — Я отказываюсь спасать мир в одиночестве.

— А придётся! — лукаво усмехнулась Хоук, высунув язык. — Вот как возьмём вместе со всеми магами, да как убежим в какие-нибудь Дикие Земли, до которых Корифей не дотянется, а вы тут тужьтесь без нас, рвите себе пупки от натуги!

Фенрис, выслушав её, поморщился и недовольно буркнул:

— Демон или нет, предупредите его, чтоб держался от меня подальше. Я не терплю, когда кто-то лезет мне в голову.

Рени кивнула. Об этом она с Коулом говорила неоднократно, стараясь заставить его понять, почему обнажение душевных ран в чужом присутствии отнюдь не способствует их заживлению, и что помогать кому-то нужно только наедине, и если человек сам хочет этого. Увы, получалось не очень: базовые основы морали и воспитания в голову Коула укладываться никак не желали.

Она сама с ужасом представляла, что он бы мог рассказать о ней, если б слышал _все_ еë мысли. К счастью, метка защищала от этого, и Коул ловил только редкие выплески, направленные, по большей части, на него самого… Пожалуй, единственное положительное качество этого сомнительного украшения на её левой руке.

— Ладно, вы… устраивайтесь, — неловко сказала Рени, на прощание потирая нос наголопа ладонью, в которую Таар, чувствуя тепло еë руки, довольно заворчал. — Я… пойду. Дела не ждут и всё такое.

И, коротко кивнув, она убежала раньше, чем кто-либо решил еë остановить.

Было как-то неловко, и в глубине души червоточинкой ныла мысль — а права ли она, защищая Коула? Доверяя ему?

Но Рени никому не верила до конца. Даже себе.

Или — себе, пожалуй, особенно…

Первым делом стоило бы увидеться с советниками, особенно, с Жозефиной, которая не доверяла планирование дел Инквизитора никому другому, но у Рени не нашлось для этого сил. Она была расстроена, иррационально обижена — и никого не хотела видеть. Поэтому вместо советников её первым делом встретили одеяло с подушкой, пахнувшие свежими горными цветами. Наверняка постель сменили специально перед приездом, и Рени даже стыдно было валяться в ней, не приняв ванны, но чтобы вымыться, пришлось бы идти через весь Скайхолд к источникам или требовать в комнату деревянную бадью и горячую воду. Всё это значило бы общение с людьми, которого Рени не хотела.

Жозефина собиралась во время ремонта провести еще и водопровод, без которого принимать высоких гостей из Орлея было не просто невежливо, а невозможно, но сейчас, когда половина крепости лежала в руинах, существовали куда более насущные проблемы. Ладно хоть, мусор в тронном зале разобрали, а то в первые дни Рени боялась там ходить из опасения переломать себе ноги.

Хороша бы она была на костылях во время битвы с Корифеем.

Которой, если честно, Рени хотелось бы как-нибудь избежать, уничтожив бывшего магистра пусть не так эффектно, но намного более безопасно для неё лично. Жаль, яд вряд ли мог оказаться вреден для того, кто стал Порождением Тьмы в погоне за божественной силой…

Она никогда не понимала их — тех, кто стремился к господству любой ценой. Может, потому что слишком хорошо знала, как тяжело даётся любая власть, наблюдая с детства что за отцом, погружённым в управление семейным хозяйством, что за Первым Чародеем и Рыцарем-командором, которые скорее руку себе дали бы отрубить, чем позволили бы кому-то заниматься своими делами. Рени не желала ничего подобного, хотя, пожалуй, и смогла бы добиться признания, приложи она к этому силы. В Круге только и было разговоров, что о её потенциале после Истязаний. Но потенциал лишь разговорами и остался: ей не интересно было бегать кругами вокруг других таких же магов и бестолково ими руководить.

Кто бы мог подумать, что руководить ей придётся куда как большим количеством людей, чем группа ровесников из Круга…

Но даже сейчас она была рада, что делала это не одна. Страшно было представить, что ей пришлось бы самостоятельно выполнять все далекоидущие планы Инквизиции и контролировать всё, чем занималась их организация. Ей и так не хватало времени для отдыха по сравнению с привычным ритмом Круга.

И, конечно, даже это небольшое время ей никто не собирался оставлять на то, чтобы подумать и пострадать в одиночестве.

Сэра постучалась в окно и, не дожидаясь ответа, открыла его, ужом проскользнув в комнату.

— Привет, — сказала она, показавшись при этом несколько смущённой и неуверенной.

И одно это уже пугало мыслями о том, что было на её уме на этот раз.

— Привет, — сказала Рени, натягивая одеяло повыше. Она как-то не ожидала гостей при закрытой двери, поэтому не подумала, что ей будет неудобно встречать их без одежды.

— Ну-у, значит, ты типа вернулась? Слышала про Крествуд и всё такое. У нас теперь даже крепость есть, ого. Прикольно.

— Наверное, — Рени пожала плечами, прижимая одеяло и неловко устраиваясь у стены — разговаривать лёжа с Сэрой, сидевшей на столе, было как-то странно. — Если там опять не заведутся гигантские пауки…

— О, так вы ходили убивать паучков? Ха-ха, надо было взять меня с собой, если ты их так боишься! Они смешные… когда я их стрелами утыкаю как ёжиков…

— Я не боюсь пауков! — возмутилась Рени. — Нормальных, домашних пауков, которые плетут паутину и жрут надоедливых мух, а не меня!

— Эк тебя задело, — обидно заржала Сэра, но тут же покашляла в кулак и, вздохнув, почесала у себя в затылке. — Слушай, я не об этом поговорить пришла.

— О чём тогда? — настороженно спросила Рени.

— Э-э, ну… Помнишь, я тебя шлёпнула? Ну, в таверне. Пчёлы там и всё такое… Слушай, ты… ничего так — для «леди», Травельян, — Сэра изобразила кавычки пальцами и скривилась. — В смысле, не такая сука, как все эти _«ле-еди»_. Угх. И жопа у тебя хорошая. Большая. Мордашка, там, нормас… Приятно посмотреть, когда рожи корчишь. Вот уж обхохочешься! _Ле-еди Трахельян,_ ха! Э-э, но я не про то. В общем, ты… неплохая. Учитывая обстоятельства. Я имею в виду, без обид, но… Над тобой весело пошутить и всё такое, но ты слегка очень на голову на всю умагиченная. Как начнёшь про свои про эти затирать, так у меня с твоих заумностёв уши вянут. Будто взяли и в голову трахнули. А я в голову не очень люблю. То есть люблю, но не ушами. Не обижайся, ага?

Рени от этой косноязычной отповеди застыла, не зная, как ей на это реагировать, но помимо воли растягивая губы в улыбке.

— Значит, я для тебя слишком заумная? — спросила она.

— Угу. Те ж яйца, только в профиль, — кивнула Сэра, скривившись. Рени недоумённо задрала брови. — Я про лысого. Вот уж с кем бы вы идеяльной парочкой были! «О-о, мессир Соус, вы та-акой у-умный!» — «Ну так у меня с того ума все волосы выпали» — «О-о, скажи-ите мне что-нибудь на вашем эльфячьем, ведь это та-ак сексуяльно!» — «Твоейль жопейния всегдавас вы сердцейнии моёмль» — «О-о, как поети-ично! А чего это зна-ачит, мессир Солус?» — «Глаза у вас красивые, говорю».

Под конец речи Рени бессильно всхлипывала от смеха, но нашла в себе силы протестовать:

— Ну вот чего ты всё к жопе сводишь, а? У меня что, ничего хорошего больше нет?!

— Ну, — Сэра почесала затылок, — сиськи у тебя тож ничо. Мягонькие, наверное. Я б помацала.

Рени мгновенно покраснела и завернулась в одеяло до ушей, позыркивая из-под него возмущённо.

— Во. Вот поэтому я так и не делаю. Ты вся такая чувствительная, прям как не знаю кто. Плюнуть прям нельзя в сиятельнейшем присутствии! Ладно хоть, о народе не забываешь, иначе твои штаны уже болтались бы на шпиле вместо флага.

— Кстати, о штанах! Ты зачем мне эти труселя подложила! Они же ужасные! И везде трут!

— О! — оживилась Сэра. — Ты их одевала! И чо как?

— Если ты думаешь, что в них удобно убивать демонов, то сильно ошибаешься!

— У-у, ну, так и знала, — печально протянула она. — Сделай один раз хорошее дело — и его некому будет оценить!

Рени покраснела ещё гуще.

— Ну, оставь на будущее. Может, как к тебе яйцо подкатится, пригодятся. Стоило так дёргаться… В слещщий раз прост медведок тебе подложу.

— Я тебе самой их потом в штаны запущу, — пригрозила Рени. — Огненных!

— Ой, не бейте, госпожа магичка, ой, страшно! — закривлялась Сэра, прикрываясь руками. Потом она усиленно заболтала ногами и покосилась на Рени: — Ну, ты не в обиде? Только не реви на меня. Это будет странно. И глупо.

— Ладно, — согласилась Рени. — Не буду.

— Ну, всё хорошо тогда? — с явным облегчением спросила Сэра. — Я тогда пошла, ага?

— Хорошо, — кивнула Рени. — Иди.

— Ты не обижаешься?

— Немного. Но то, что мои штаны ещё не на шпиле, и я не такая сука, как остальные леди, меня радует.

Сэра тяжело вздохнула и слезла со стола, чтобы забраться рядом на кровать.

— Ненавижу все эти душевненькие разговоры, — помолчав, призналась она.

Рени ничего не ответила, ожидая, что она скажет дальше.

— Ну, ты ведь бывала в Вал Руайо? Все эти маски, перья, пфф! Павлинихи на выгуле! Ко-ко-ко, у меня бант ценой в полпровинции! Ку-ку-ку, у меня кольцо с брульянтом с яйцо!

Рени не стала поправлять её, напоминая, что пёстрые у павлинов самцы, а самки, наоборот, очень похожи на куриц. Хотя в сравнении орлесианок с курицами что-то, определённо, было…

— Ах, лорд, ах, леди, ах, эти пéйзанты, — передразнила Сэра с акцентом, прикладывая руку ко лбу и закатывая глаза. — Ублюдки. Спят и срут на золоте, и всё им мало. Платьёв шкафы ломятся, а слуги на теней похожи от голода. Или хуже. Сами все расфуфыренные, а дома травят всех. Никогда своей выгоды не упустят, хоть бы человек и сдох после этого. Так ведь люди не люди, если у них нет семейного портрета с какими-нибудь великими предками, у которых харя в раму не влазит.

Рени вспомнила портрет первого Тревельяна, основателя рода, висевший в тёмном углу в особняке главной ветви, главой которой сейчас был двоюродный дядюшка, по совместительству владелец этого самого особняка. Харя у предка действительно была та ещё. Она её в детстве до слёз боялась — настоящее умертвие.

— Ну вот, ты вроде как такая, но не совсем такая… Нос там не дерёшь про своих знатнюков и вроде того. Ну, и маги… Они _странные_. И _эта штука_, с которой ты носишься как с тухлым яйцом…

— Его зовут Коул! — не выдержала Рени. Вот, ещё и Сэра по нему сегодня проедется!

— Коул-Шмоул, один хрен, — отмахнулась Сэра. — Не важно. В общем, да, меня типа напрягает, что у вас, магиков, в любой момент крыша поехать может. И вообще. Твоя пока, правда, на месте. Как и штаны. Просто. Не знаю. В общем как-то так.

— Больше не будешь меня шлёпать? — спросила Рени.

— Ой, ну если тебя это так волнует, буду! Только не реви и всё такое.

— Не надо!

— Ладно. По барабану. Положу тебе паука в ящик с бельём, раз ты их так нэ-эжно любишь.

— Сэра!

— Чего? Тебе полезно немного поорать, сразу на человека больше похожа.

— Иди отсюдова, — буркнула Рени, пихая её под задницу. — А то в следующий раз электрических мух напущу! Знаешь, они как жалятся?!

— Бе-э, ма-аги, — скривилась Сэра. — Мухи не жалятся, дубина. У них в жопе жала нет. Это даже дети знают.

— Эти будут! — пообещала, щурясь, Рени.

— Ой, боюсь-боюсь! Какие мы чувствительные! Леди Трампарам! Пфф! — фыркнула Сэра, соскакивая с кровати и прыжками добираясь до двери, которую, с лёгкостью открыв, она распахнула настежь.

Рени только глаза выпучить успела, судорожно прижимая к себе одеяло. Одно дело перед Сэрой так сидеть, а другое — перед всем Скайхолдом, который мимо ходит!

— Сэра! — ужаснулась она. — Дверь закрой!

Но та только сунулась в проём уже снаружи, снова спрашивая:

— Ну, ты не обиделась, да?

— Нет! Дверь закрой!

— Да-а ла-адно, — эта поганка растянула губы в улыбке. — Побегаешь чуток. Тебе полезно. Пузон растрясёшь.

— Сэра! — Рени покраснела от возмущения, но эльфийка только заржала конём и с грохотом проскакала по этажу. — Сэр-ра!

Пришлось подниматься и, обнимая одеяло, идти закрывать дверь. И всё бы ничего, но, конечно, ей просто не могло так везти.

— О-о, Соня, — протянул Варрик, оглядывая её в одеяле, с торчащими голыми коленками и красным как помидор лицом. — Ты, смотрю, зря времени не теряла? Что, можно тебя поздравить?

— Ого-го, — Хоук за его спиной округлила глаза. — Это ты поэтому так торопилась от нас сбежать?!

Рени злобно зыркнула на Фенриса, ожидая и от него реплики на эту тему, но тот промолчал, лишь усмехнувшись в сторону.

— Терпеть вас всех не могу, — от души призналась Рени, шваркнув дверью так, что косяк едва не треснул. И закричала, нарочно громче, зная, что эта коза обязательно останется, чтобы посмотреть на представление «Вестница Андрасте в одном одеяле прыгает до двери перед всем Скайхолдом». — А Сэру больше всех терпеть не могу!

Ответом ей был нахальный смех эльфийки и тяжёлый вздох Варрика.

— Ясно, поздравлять тут не с чем. Ну, идём дальше.

И, если честно, сейчас ей было совершенно наплевать, что такое поведение совсем не соответствует высокой роли Вестницы Андрасте.

На этом дню стоило бы остановиться, но, разумеется, он просто не мог упустить возможности стать ещё хуже.

— Леди Инквизитор! Ваша Милость! Искательница Пентагаст разыскивала мастера Тетраса, и она выглядела очень недовольной.

— И при чём здесь я? — вздохнула Рени себе под нос, но всё-таки встала с кровати и натянула штаны. Какое счастье, что ей не нужно было носить платья с корсетами…

…иначе она пришла бы ровно к тому моменту, когда Кассандра превратила бы одного милого гнома в фарш.

— Эй! Вы чего?! — ужаснулась Рени, стремительно взбегая по лестнице. — Кассандра?!

— Так ты на _его_ стороне?! — возмутилась тут же подруга.

— Я на стороне, где нам не надо убивать друг друга, — подняла руки Рени. — Что случилось? Варрик написал про тебя книжку, и она тебе не понравилась?

— Ох, если бы, — процедила Кассандра, скрипнув зубами. — Всё это время… Всё это время он мог связаться с Защитницей, мог позвать её — и молчал об этом! Хотя он знал, как нам был нужен лидер для Инквизиции! Знал, что маги прислушались бы к ней!

— Так только ты считаешь, — отозвался мрачно Варрик. — Как будто те, кто готовы убивать ради своей свободы, стали бы хоть кого-то слушать. У нас уже есть Соня. Нормальные маги услышали и её. А остальным не помогла бы и Хоук.

— Если бы она была на Конклаве!..

— Она бы умерла на Конклаве! — крикнул Варрик, подаваясь вперёд и ударяя кулаком по столу.

Варрик, умевший найти шутку в любой ситуации, Варрик, никогда в её присутствии не повышавший голоса, кроме как для того, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание… Его злость заставила Рени застыть от неожиданности, а Кассандру — замолчать на полуслове, недовольно щуря глаза.

— Хоук то, Хоук это — весь Киркволл и шагу без неё ступить не мог, — продолжил Варрик тише, но совсем не добрее. — Её втянули в эту войну вопреки желанию. Хоть кто-нибудь спрашивал, чего хотела она сама?! Почему она должна идти и подтирать задницы магам, храмовникам и Церкви, которые не смогли вовремя навести порядок, чтобы всего этого не произошло?!

Он медленно выдохнул и отступил от стола, на который опирался обеими руками.

— Что сейчас важно — Хоук здесь, и она поможет нам.

— Она могла помочь нам раньше, если бы ты не держал её при себе, — прошипела Кассандра.

— Инквизиция была настолько засекречена, что у неё не было и шанса вступить без моего приглашения? — усмехнулся ядовито Варрик. — Сейчас она с нами, и это _её_ выбор. И, насколько я знаю Хоук, она сделает всё, чтобы помочь нам победить Корифея.

— Почему ты так защищаешь её? Не помню, чтобы в книге Защитница бывала дамой в беде!

— Она. Мой. Друг, — отрезал Варрик. — Хотя вряд ли тебе, Искательница, знакомо это понятие. Позволь, я принесу словарь.

Он развернулся и ушёл до того, как Рени смогла собраться со словами, чтобы остановить его — или сказать хоть что-нибудь вообще. Она никогда не думала, что увидит Варрика таким…

И ей отчасти было больно, что он, так яростно защищавший право выбора Хоук, ни разу не заговорил об этом с ней.

Хотя, действительно. Оставался ли выбор уйти, когда лишь Инквизиция могла защитить её от ненависти людей, считавших Рени виновной в случившемся на Конклаве? Можно ли было бросить всё, зная, что она одна способна закрыть закрыть Брешь? Чувствуя, что эта дыра в небе убивает и её саму?

Уйти никогда не было одним из вариантов, но Рени хотелось верить, что она осталась по доброй воле. Что она сама выбрала этот путь. Как до того решила остаться, а не сбежать, когда была возможность сделать это…

После восстания в Киркволле магов их Круга здорово перетасовали. Ей тоже предлагали перевод. А в Марке перевод всегда значил и переезд филактерия — без столицы, где они могли бы храниться все вместе, филактерии находились в Круге, которому принадлежал маг. Алфрик помог бы ей, он всегда помогал…

Но Рени выбрала его. Круг. Остаться. Хрупкий шанс на возвращение в прежнюю жизнь, в мир между магами и храмовниками.

И потеряла всё разом.

— Мне нужно было объяснить ему, — тяжело вздохнула Кассандра, возвращая Рени в реальность. Искательница прикрыла ладонью лицо и покачала головой. — Если бы только я повела себя иначе! Если бы я смогла заставить его понять, как нам нужна была Защитница!

Она ударила кулаком по деревянному столбу и отошла к окну, отворачиваясь от Рени.

— Мы не можем видеть будущее, Кассандра, — сказала Рени, подходя ближе и становясь рядом с ней. — И мы не можем знать, какой наш выбор приведёт к лучшему его варианту. Если такой вариант вообще существует…

— Если его не существует, неужели это значит… Создатель _хотел_ всего этого?! — горько спросила Кассандра. Голос её дрожал от слёз, которые она наверняка считала непростительной для себя слабостью. — Что Он… Что Ему… Она…

— Все они сейчас рядом с Ним, — тихо вздохнула Рени.

— И ты находишь в этом утешение?

— Нет. А ты?

Кассандра молча покачала головой.

— Я знаю, что не должна сомневаться в Его планах. Лишь Он видит всю картину целиком. Но боль туманит мой разум. Прости меня. Я не хотела, чтобы ты была свидетелем этой сцены.

— Боюсь, если б я пришла позже, то стала бы свидетелем не сцены, а убийства! — заметила Рени.

Кассандра раздражённо фыркнула.

— Да я даже ударить его не успела! Скользкий нажий выродок…

— Ты выглядела готовой в любой момент пустить в дело свой меч.

— Как будто мне понадобился бы меч против этого… гнома!

— Варрик точно не сдался б без боя, — улыбнулась Рени.

— А ты заметила, как он её защищал? — спросила Кассандра, вздыхая. — Наверняка он пропустил не одну часть в своей истории… А я съела всё целиком, не подавившись. Хотя знала, что этому лгуну нельзя верить. Чувствую себя такой дурой…

— Ох, позволь мне вступить в твой клуб, — проворчала недовольно Рени. — Я _всё время_ себя так чувствую!

— Это должно было утешить меня? — усмехнулась Кассандра. Лицо у неё после слов Рени стало мягче.

— Лично я нахожу утешение в том, что не единственная здесь страдаю от собственной глупости.

— Да, ты, пожалуй, права, — вздохнула Кассандра и, помолчав, повернулась к Рени. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знала — я не жалею о случившемся. Возможно, найди мы Стража или Защитницу, Создателю не пришлось бы посылать тебя… И тебе не пришлось бы проходить через всё это. Но ты здесь. И пусть я представляла тебя иначе, ты — лучшее, что могло случиться с Инквизицией. Ты заставляешь людей верить.

— Даже тебя? — улыбнулась Рени.

— Даже меня.

— Никогда бы не подумала, что ты мне скажешь это после нашей первой встречи!

— Ах! — Кассандра закатила глаза, сердито рыкнув. — Не могу поверить, что ты до сих пор напоминаешь мне о ней.

— Ну, знаешь, это было действительно незабываемо. Тёмный мрачный подвал, кандалы, «почему я не должна убить тебя» — и всё такое. Ужасно романтично! Будь на твоём месте мужчина, я бы тут же влюбилась!

— Я начинаю жалеть о своих словах, — протянула Кассандра, приподнимая бровь. — Твои вкусы заставляют меня волноваться о будущем Инквизиции. Надеюсь, Корифей не вызывает у тебя подобных романтических чувств?

— Ох, не напоминай! — Она поёжилась, нарочито растирая плечи. — Он мне чуть ли не предложение во сне сделал! Это было ужасно.

— Не может быть!

— Тень надо мной издевается, — развела руками Рени.

— Мне стоит тебе посочувствовать? — спросила Кассандра неуверенно, потому что вид у Рени был глубоко несчастный.

— Да нет, но я бы хотела кое-что у тебя попросить… Варрик обмолвился, что ты на допросе проткнула книгу о Защитнице кинжалом… Ты не могла бы дать её мне? Почитать?

— Зачем тебе дырявая книга? — удивилась Кассандра.

— У нас в Круге не было никакой, даже дырявой… Варрик ведь выпустил её уже после… Тогда нам было не до новых книг. Только редкие слухи и доходили. Ну, ты представляешь себе, во что превращают слухи подобные события. Мне кажется, даже в книжке Варрика про это будет меньше вранья. Или, по крайней мере, читать его точно будет приятнее.

— Ты могла бы спросить его самого. Насколько мне известно, к тебе он относится куда лучше, — хмыкнула Кассандра.

— Ох, это всё твоя заслуга. Думаю, он меня жалеет, потому что ты похищала нас обоих, — оскалилась Рени ехидно.

Кассандра с отвращением фыркнула, прикрывая лицо ладонью в железной перчатке.

— Перестанете ли вы _когда-нибудь_ напоминать мне об этом?

— Нет, — честно сказала Рени и добавила уже мягче, без шутливого тона. — Не думай, что я всё ещё обижаюсь на это. Разве что совсем чуть-чуть. Но я понимаю, как всем было страшно после Конклава. И что если бы ты не забрала меня, я осталась бы добычей разъярённой толпе, которой нужно было найти крайнего.

— Я делала так, как должна была, — ответила Кассандра и, помолчав, вздохнула. — Но мне жаль, что я была несправедлива к тебе… Мне давно стоило это сказать.

— Спасибо, — кивнула Рени. — Мне это важно. Знать, что ты больше не винишь меня.

— Нет, Рената. Я тебя ни в чём не виню.


	9. Глава девятая. Друг не оставит друга в беде (и без любимой книги)

Ох, как же просто всё звучало в устах Искательницы. Хоук пришла бы на Конклав, потрясла ручки магам и храмовникам, пококетничала с Верховной Жрицей, и, вуаля, вот вам ваш мир на золотом блюдечке, и всё прекрасно, вокруг летают галлы, радуги и цветочки — прямо как в снах Маргаритки, про которые та иногда рассказывала. Не верилось, что девчонка, использующая магию крови, могла видеть такие сны.

Нет.

Конклав сам по себе был не слишком хорошей идеей, а уж со взрывом…

Ему сложно было представить, чтобы Хоук могла его пережить. Ему _ невозможно _ было представить, чтобы Хоук могла оказаться на месте Сони, выйдя из Тени под ручку с Андрасте со светящейся хренью, которая тут же попыталась еë убить.

Демонов эгоист, но он радовался, что Хоук не оказалась там.

Варрик жалел их обеих, и Соню тоже, но Хоук… Она и так прошла через слишком много дерьма.

Особенно, если говорить про охоту на виверна.

Варрик усмехнулся — впервые после разговора с Искательницей. Вспомнил замок Эн.

И почему со всякими злодеями боролись непременно хорошие парни, за которых переживаешь как за родных? Это, конечно, был закон жанра и здравого смысла — вряд ли конченый ублюдок пошевелил бы и пальцем, чтобы спасти мир.

И он… _ она _ не решила бы биться на дуэли ради своей подруги, которая почти предала её.

И не вернулась бы на Глубинные Тропы, где едва не потеряла брата, за идиотами гномьего рода, которым жадность застила глаза и чувство самосохранения.

И не осталась бы защищать магов башни от полного уничтожения в безнадёжной битве против закона, который был на стороне храмовников.

И не пошла бы одна в пасть архидемону, чтобы дать возможность уйти всем остальным.

_ Дерьмо_.

И почему всем этим хорошим девчонкам приходилось делать работу, с которой не каждый главный герой бы справился?!

Это, конечно, был закон жанра.

Но как же этот жанр был демонски несправедлив…

— Ты чего такой надутый? — спросила Хоук, обнимая его со спины и укладываясь щекой Варрику на макушку.

— Уже проснулась? — хмыкнул он, отпивая горькое, но крепкое пойло. Что-то специальное от Кабо. Вкус его сейчас не волновал, а вот напиться хотелось.

_ Морово живое воображение_. Зачем тебе было представлять Хоук в одном из тех мешков, которые люди стаскивали в кучу после Конклава? Тут никакого алкоголя не хватит, чтоб выкинуть это из головы.

— Пожалуй, Соней мне стоило назвать тебя.

— Мне казалось, ты остановился на Хохотушке.

— Извини, Хоук, я встретил эльфа, которому это прозвище подошло куда лучше. Просто бесконечный источник веселья, ты же знаешь этих эльфов. Подозреваю, он потерянный брат нашего. Надо будет их познакомить.

— Как он посмел оказаться смешнее меня! — ужаснулась Хоук, крепко стискивая руки вокруг его шеи. — Я должна вызвать его на дуэль! Разве могу я позволить кому-то отобрать прозвище, которое дал мне ты?!

— Как дал, так взял, — проворчал Варрик, но голос у него потеплел, и Хоук это явно почувствовала, довольно усмехаясь ему в затылок.

— Дай-ка мне попробовать, — потребовала она, отбирая кружку и отпивая широким глотком. Чудом не закашлялась, но крякнула, резко выдыхая. — Ну, ничего себе. Не проще сразу пить виверновы слёзы?

— Сорок крон за бутылку, Хоук. Я сейчас на мели.

— И это ты говоришь после того, как ободрал нашего милого эльфа как липку, оставив его без штанов.

— Да с него кроме тех штанов и взять нечего!

— У меня мурашки по коже, когда ты зовёшь меня милым, Хоук, — проворчал Фенрис, появляясь с кружкой за её спиной. В отличие от Сони, они с Хоук давно привыкли к тому, как бесшумно он ходит и как неожиданно возникает буквально из воздуха. Поэтому и пугаться не стали. Хоук только покосилась на эльфа, ехидно ухмыльнулась и наклонилась к уху Варрика.

— Милый, милый, милый, милый… — протянула она напевно.

— Прекрати. Это жутко.

— А мне нравится, — хмыкнул Варрик. — Можешь продолжать, только меняй уши время от времени, не то я оглохну.

— Это же будет просто прекрасно, Варрик! Считай потерю слуха первым вложением в нашу счастливую семейную старость. Будем вместе сидеть на балкончике моего дома в Киркволле и орать друг другу в слуховые трубки, на всю улицу обсуждая нынешнюю молодëжь!

— Если мы доживём до этого, — вздохнул он мрачно.

— Конечно, доживём! Разве я когда-нибудь у тебя умирала?!

— Надеюсь, ты не заведёшь теперь этой милой привычки.

— Варрик, я… — начала было Рени, но осеклась на полуслове. — Ка-ажется, я не вовремя. Я, пожалуй, пойду.

— Соня, ты заставляешь меня думать, что мы занимаемся чем-то неприличным.

— Нет, просто… Не хотела мешать… дружеской беседе, — пробормотала Рени, покосившись на Фенриса. Тот сидел с отрешённым видом и куда больше был увлечён содержимым кружки, чем обнимающей Варрика Хоук. Та, конечно, и раньше его обнимала, но грызть при этом уши…

— Этот гном пожалел мне закуски, — пожаловалась Хоук. — Поэтому я закусываю им. Честная сделка, по-моему!

— Я просто хотела сказать, что поговорила с Кассандрой, и она больше не злится, так что можешь не переживать, что она вызовет тебя на дуэль.

— Ого-го! — округлила глаза Хоук, наклоняясь над головой Варрика, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. — Что же это тут случилось в моё отсутствие?! Приехала Изабела и тебя покусала? Варрик и дуэли, надо же! Если ещё и за сердце прекрасной дамы, то мне нужно признать, что я ни нага драного о тебе не знаю, мой друг.

— Ничего особенного, — фыркнул Варрик и предупредительно зыркнул в сторону Рени, чтобы она его не выдала.

А ей казалось, Хоук было бы интересно узнать, как он её защищал… Но, представляя реакцию на это, Рени могла понять Варрика. Ужасно смутительно.

Правда, на его месте она хотела бы, чтобы важные люди знали, насколько они действительно важны…

Жаль, в жизни чаще бывало иначе.

— А, это они из-за книжки, — брякнула Рени первое, что пришло ей в голову. — Но портить впечатление не буду, пусть Варрик говорит. А у вас свободно? Я ещё не обедала…

— Садись, — щедро махнула Хоук, кивая на четвёртый стул и падая рядом с Варриком. — Значит, дуэль. Из-за книги. Что же ты такого о ней написал, а, мастер Тетрас? Боюсь предположить, помня, что Авелин как-то пережила и «мечи со щитами», и творчество Изабелы.

— Не могу испортить девушке репутацию, — развёл руками Варрик. — Очень чувствительная особа. Из Неварры. Закопает меня в склеп живьём, и поминай как звали.

— Я буду тебя навещать и приносить цветочки, честное слово, ну расскажи, что там было! — умоляюще попросила Хоук, складывая руки на груди.

— Ох, Хоук. Ладно, слушай…

Краем уха Рени тоже слушала — то, что могла разобрать через шум таверны. Про магов, жриц и коварных храмовников, задумавших развести драконов-оборотней с помощью направленной селекции. Ну и мастак же был Варрик придумывать подобную чушь!

Слушала, пока не поймала на себе взгляд Фенриса, от которого пюре встало поперёк горла.

— Что-то не так? — спросила Рени, прокашлявшись.

— Нет, — мотнул головой эльф и отвернулся.

И чего, спрашивается, смотрел?..

После обеда она решила поискать Соласа — они с Коулом уезжали проверить, как обстоят дела во Внутренних Землях. Конечно, люди Инквизиции регулярно присылали отчёты, но ни у кого из них не было достаточно опыта, чтобы оценить «самочувствие» местной Тени, особенно, в месте того странного разрыва под Редклифом.

Солас занимал себя расписыванием стен, которые постепенно покрывались вязью причудливых эльфийских рисунков. Рени могла понять, почему Дориан не одобрил их для портрета — для привычной живописи им не хватало деталей. Но, пожалуй, ей картины нравились и такими. Они отчаянно напоминали иллюстрации к старым книгам сказок — тем, что она читала ещë до Круга. Красивые и немного пугающие, мрачные и величественные, полные какого-то непостижимого символизма.

Даже став взрослой, ей так и не удалось понять, зачем было такими картинами украшать _ детскую _ книжку.

— С возвращением, — не поворачиваясь, сказал Солас, продолжая водить кисточкой по чьему-то будущему плащу. — Мне казалось, у людей всё ещë принято приветствовать друг друга при встрече.

— Прошу прощения, — Рени смутилась. — Мне неловко было вас отвлекать. С возвращением.

Солас кивнул.

— Мы разминулись.

— Да, мне сказали, вы с Коулом приехали вскоре после нашего отбытия в Крествуд. Как там?

— В Крествуде? — Рени поняла, что он улыбается. — Возможно, вы расскажете о том куда как лучше.

Она надулась и, потрогав стену, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не испортит и ни к чему не прилипнет, прислонилась к ней.

— Почему всем так нравится надо мной подшучивать?! — измождëнно спросила Рени в никуда, тяжко вздыхая.

— Потому что на это интересно смотреть, — спокойно отозвался Солас и, прежде, чем она успела кинуть на него обиженный взгляд, продолжил: — Вы притягиваете духов, Инквизитор, но из-за метки они не решаются приблизиться, довольствуясь лишь отражениями отражений в чужих умах… Не стоит лишать их пищи для обсуждений.

— Обо мне теперь сплетничают и в Тени. Прекрасно, — она закатила глаза.

— Почему бы и нет? В отличие от людей, они запомнят эти истории до самого конца света.

— Я предпочла бы, чтобы некоторые истории до того момента не сохранились, — вздохнула Рени, вспоминая, что случай в таверне, что утреннее происшествие. И сколько впереди ещё таких… пока Сэра остаётся в Инквизиции.

Выгнать её, что ли, пока она окончательно не уничтожила Вестнице Андрасте репутацию…

Солас усмехнулся.

— Не мы выбираем, какие истории они захотят сохранить и рассказать тем, кто захочет услышать.

— А жаль… — заметила, вздохнув, Рени.

Солас окунул кисточку в банку с краской.

— Вас опять донимали кошмары? — проницательно спросил он.

Рени кивнула.

— Крествуд. Я ещё никогда не видела такого большого разрыва… Во время Мора там погибли столь многие… Мне тяжело было переживать потерю, даже не зная никого из них. Это… Эти чувства… Солас, как с этим справляетесь вы?

— Боюсь, мой опыт мало вам поможет, Инквизитор. Я видел многое — и даже слишком. Для вас же всë здесь внове, и впечатления побед и поражений в вас оставляют слишком яркий след. Но это ваши первые шаги. Они всегда болезненны и сложны. Однако, время помогает притерпеться. Вы ведь уже не задумываетесь, куда ставить ногу во время ходьбы и что при этом испытывать?

— Возможно. Но иногда мне не хватает хотя бы костылей, — заметила она невесело.

А лучше — чтобы её вместе со всем эмоциональным багажом взяли на ручки, а не заставляли тащить ещё и чужие сундуки, полные боли и горя.

— Не думаю, что это возможно.

— Это не мешает мне мечтать…

Они замолчали, и Рени рассеянно завозила носком сапога по каменному полу.

— И… как там Редклиф? — поинтересовалась она, изображая непринуждëнность.

— Разрыв исчез, и время восстановлено. Вам удалось стабилизировать Тень. Не думаю, что жителям здесь что-то угрожает, особенно теперь, когда мятежники покинули их земли.

— О, это радует.

Голос её радости при этом не выражал.

— Если вы хотите спросить о своей подруге, то, к сожалению, я не принëс вам утешительных вестей.

Рени тяжело вздохнула, наваливаясь на стену в поисках опоры. Растëрла ладонями лицо.

— Я понимаю, — кивнула она. — Спасибо, что попытались. И простите, что попросила об этом. У вас и без того было достаточно дел…

— Мне всё ещё кажется, что с подобной проблемой стоило обратиться к вашему Тайному Канцлеру. Еë поле деятельности открывает для поисков куда больше возможностей.

— Я обращалась. Но после восстания в Оствике… Взрыв уничтожил и башню, и подвалы. Количество жертв так и не удалось точно установить. Но кто-то из них выжил, я видела своими глазами!..

— _ Почему Линнея? Почему Клеменс? Почему кто угодно, но — не — она? _

Рени вздрогнула, поднимая взгляд на Коула. Он сочувственно смотрел на неё из-под шляпы.

— Ты очень громко кричала там, — он ткнул ей в грудь. — Я услышал даже оттуда.

Судя по жесту, сюда Коул пришел от ворон. Или Лелианы. В принципе, это было одно и то же.

Рени вытерла заслезившиеся глаза.

— Ты говорила, нельзя сдаваться до последней минуты, — напомнил Коул.

Конечно, говорила! Тогда-то дело не касалось еë…

— Я не сдаюсь! — запротестовала вынужденно Рени. Потом плаксиво добавила: — Просто сражаться очень уж сложно…

Почти не веря в успех, держась только на упрямстве и старых детских воспоминаниях, которые всë больше блëкли под напором новых, наполненных событиями дней…

— Мне жаль, я не могу её услышать, — повинился Коул. — Сердце как солнце, жгучее, яркое, больно смотреть. Лучи не ухватишь пальцами, они ускользают, укрываются в тени света… Мне не дотянуться.

— Я помню, — она вздохнула. — Может быть, потом. Должна же эта метка когда-нибудь исчезнуть…

— До тех пор, пока этого не случилось, почему бы вам не попытаться найти свою подругу самостоятельно, Инквизитор? — Солас повернулся к ней, указывая взглядом на левую руку. — Возможно, Якорь причиняет вам немало неудобств, но он же существенно увеличивает ваши возможности в Тени.

— Я пробовала, — Рени невесело покачала головой. — Не выходит… Я и раньше… после _ этого _ не могла найти её, а сейчас, когда она неизвестно где…

— Надеюсь, у вас всё же получится, — сочувственно сказал Солас.

Она блëкло улыбнулась.

— А теперь, если вы не хотите поговорить ни о чём другом…

— …На самом деле хочу, — вовсе уж неохотно призналась Рени, вспомнив Страуда и его опасения.

Солас говорил, что не занимался магией крови, что она мешала бы ему видеть сны, но, возможно, как раз во сне он мог заметить что-нибудь интересное? Не то, чтобы магию крови недавно изобрели, ведь так?

— Я не могу вспомнить ничего, что могло бы помочь, Инквизитор, — покачал головой эльф, выслушав последние новости. — Я не эксперт в том, что касается этой магии, и вряд ли кто-то во всей истории находил подобное, иначе проблема Мора давно перестала бы существовать. Возможно, я смогу что-то понять, оказавшись там…

— Кровь на лезвии, кровь на руках, они все боятся и от этого вызывают лишь больше страха… Мир, сломавшийся в отражении, ломается наяву, — Коул покачал головой. — Варрик считает, это плохая магия. Дориан тоже. Я её не хочу.

— А придётся, — печально признала Рени. — Хотим мы или нет, но, боюсь, если что-то пойдëт не так, последствия ритуала, который должен остановить все грядущие Моры, разгребать мы будем как бы не всем миром. И у меня серьëзные подозрения, что «не так» здесь пойдёт всё… Ладно. Пожалуй, мне пора всё-таки увидеться с советниками, послушать, что скажут на это они…

— Магия крови — всего лишь инструмент, Инквизитор. Но история человечества показывает, что правильно им пользоваться люди так и не научились, — заметил Солас с некоторым презрением.

Рени закатила глаза, но сказать в ответ ничего не смогла.

Кто знал, как использовали магию крови древние эльфы, но люди действительно не сделали с еë помощью ничего хорошего…

— Ты хотела поговорить, — напомнил Коул, следуя за ней по пятам в ставку командования.

— Прости, не думаю, что у меня на это есть силы, — вздохнула она. — Давай завтра?

— Тогда поговорю я, — сказал он, забегая вперёд и останавливаясь прямо перед носом Рени, так что она с ним едва не столкнулась. — Тебе больно, но я не вижу… Невидимому я не могу помочь. Но ты можешь рассказать мне, дать нить, чтобы поймать луч, может быть тогда…

— Давай попробуем, — согласилась она, кивая. — Но не сегодня. Мне… сложно об этом даже думать.

— Поэтому я говорю за вас.

— Кстати, об этом! Фенрис просил тебя его проблемы не трогать. И Мариан, я так понимаю, тоже бы этого не хотела.

— Но я хочу помочь!

— Коул, нельзя помочь насильно, это так не работает.

— Почему?

— Потому что жертва в таком положении начинает сопротивляться чему угодно, даже помощи.

— Но я хочу сделать лучше, сделать _ не больно_…

Рени обессилено застонала и закрыла ладонями лицо.

— Ладно, Коул, — сдавшись, отступила она, обходя его боком. — Мы потом обсудим всё это. Обещаю. Пока, пожалуйста, просто прислушайся к моей просьбе.

Его ответа Рени не услышала, но вряд ли он бы особенно отличался от остальных.

И почему в Тени не преподавали основы социализации? Коулу они очень бы пригодились!

Ей пришлось подождать, пока все не соберутся за столом, получив приглашение от Жозефины.

Рени как раз рассеянно крутила в руках один из флажков, которыми советники отмечали места и сведения, требующие внимания, когда за её спиной возникла Лелиана.

— Мы думали, что первый день после возвращения вы, как обычно, уделите отдыху, — заметила она.

Рени сморщилась — она терпеть не могла, когда ей указывали на собственную лень. Но, эй, разве она не имела права отдохнуть немного после длинного и утомительного путешествия? Не то, чтобы она была там одна! Можно подумать, никто больше не мог рассказать всем последние новости!

Впрочем, в этот раз, пожалуй, выбор герольда действительно был невелик: Фенрис и Хоук в стенах Скайхолда пробыли меньше недели и вряд ли вызывали всеобщее доверие, Варрика убивала Кассандра, а Дориан…

Она завистливо вздохнула.

А Дориан наверняка воплощал в жизнь все её мечты о тёплой ванне, нормальной еде и хорошем отдыхе.

— Я бы с удовольствием, если бы меня не дёргали весь день, — проворчала она.

Лелиана засмеялась.

— О, я наслышана об эскападах вашей… подруги.

Рени покраснела.

Спасибо Сэре, теперь в Скайхолде каждая ворона знала про то, что кое-кто выбежал из комнаты Вестницы, оставив её в одном одеяле. Страшно было подумать, во что этот дурацкий розыгрыш превратили слухи.

Да что там, она бы сама теперь не поверила, что между ними ничего нет!

А вспоминая, как она потом на Сэру орала, это и за размолвку влюблённых могли принять…

— И что же вы слышали?.. — осторожно спросила Рени.

— Конечно, Сэра — не лучший вариант для вашей репутации, но одно это не способно её разрушить. Вы — самая интересная персона в крепости, Инквизитор, не думаете же вы, что никого не интересует ваша личная жизнь?

Вспоминая обсуждения в таверне, возникшие ещë после шлепка… Нет, настолько наивной Рени себя не считала.

— Так что лучше кинуть сплетникам жирную кость, пока они не выдумали её сами. Возможно, в их устах эта кость способна будет превратиться в настоящего дракона…

— Можно подумать, она ещё не превратилась, — проворчала Рени, имея в виду, что изначально никакой кости между ними с Сэрой не было.

— О, вы про те слухи, чем мы занимаемся в ставке командования?

Все присутствующие, кроме Лелианы, поперхнулись.

Каллен, с удовлетворением отметила Рени, покраснел. Ну хоть не ей одной здесь страдать приходилось!

— Дыхание Создателя! — закашлялся он. — Что, все вместе?.. Нет, подожди. Я вряд ли хочу это знать.

Лелиана рассмеялась.

Жозефина нервно поправила на подставке лист.

— Возможно, нам стоит вернуться к повестке дня, — заметила она, виляя взглядом. — Что вы узнали от Стража, миледи?

— Ничего хорошего, — теперь вздыхала Рени — и выходило это у неё совсем нерадостно. — Мы можем поздравить себя с тем, что к списку проблем у нас прибавились безумные Серые Стражи, питающие нежные чувства к магии крови.

— Для этого им не обязательно сходить с ума, — проворчал Каллен, заслужив недовольный взгляд Лелианы.

— К сожалению, это неизбежно. Сложно сохранить здравый рассудок, постоянно слыша Последнюю Песнь.

Госпожа Тайный Канцлер спала с лица — врождённая бледность не позволила ей стать ещё белее, но от таких новостей лицо у неë начало отливать синевой.

— Они все слышат Зов?! — хрипло спросила она, прижав руку к горлу, словно пытаясь удержать этим рвущийся из груди крик.

Рени молча кивнула. О прошлом Лелианы она знала немногое, но то, что сестра Соловей была спутницей и подругой Героини Ферелдена являлось общеизвестным фактом. Если бы это её, Рени, друг сейчас считал, что пришло его время уйти, как бы поступила она?

Единственное, в чем она была уверена: у неё точно не вышло бы взять себя в руки так быстро.

— Страуд сообщил, что Стражи собираются в Западном Пределе. Думаю, не стоит откладывать дружеский визит в долгий ящик.

— Я пошлю наших людей разведать маршруты, — кивнула Лелиана, уже собранная и серьёзная. — У вас будет несколько дней, чтобы подготовиться, Инквизитор. Не тратьте их зря.

Рени кисло сморщилась и печально кивнула: перед подобным путешествием предстояло сделать многое. Вряд ли ей стоило надеяться по-настоящему успеть отдохнуть.

В таверну она приползла уже к вечеру: после ставки командования её перехватила Кассандра, вручив — о чудо! — неповреждённую «Историю о Защитнице» (видимо, подруга хранила несколько копий на случай, если одну из них вдруг понадобится проткнуть), и Рени несколько часов провалялась в постели, уткнувшись носом в книжку и позабыв обо всех намерениях относительно грядущих приготовлений.

История была столь хороша, что заставляла жалеть об их слишком позднем знакомстве. Пожалуй, если бы не голод, Рени читала бы до самой ночи, но ноющий желудок и мысль о том, что скоро опять придётся перейти на походную кухню, которая до зубовного скрежета надоела ей своей однообразностью, заставила подняться с кровати и перекатиться в зал.

Она пыталась продолжить читать и там, но, видимо, это был такой день, когда никто не мог оставить её в одиночестве.

— Ты много прочитала, — заметила Кассандра, присаживаясь рядом. И тут же, явно скрывая любопытство, которое, тем не менее, проглядывало сквозь напускное безразличие, спросила: — И как тебе?

— Пока не дошла даже до Глубинных Троп, — призналась Рени, закладывая книгу кожаным шнурком, — но это так интересно! Всё-таки, Варрик прекрасный писатель.

— Он просто слишком складный лгун, — скривилась Кассандра.

— Поэтому у тебя две копии его лучшей книги?

Искательница покраснела.

— Просто первая была испорчена! — возразила она. — И… Ты считаешь, это его лучшая книга?

Рени пожала плечами.

— Не знаю, я ведь ещё не дочитала. Но, насколько мне известно, эта — точно самая знаменитая. «Трудная жизнь в Верхнем городе», конечно, тоже хороша, но она… ммм… всё-таки несколько специфична, мне кажется. В смысле, не всем интересно погружаться в грязную работу стражника, несущего справедливость, а кое-кто из аристократов и вовсе посчитает такое чтение для себя унизительным. «Защитница» в этом плане ближе, к тому же, все мечтают узнать, что имеет сказать по поводу случившегося один из виновников тех событий.

— О… — протянула Кассандра и задумчиво отвела взгляд. — То есть… то есть, других его книг ты не читала?

— Каких? — удивилась Рени, но после вспомнила. — О, ты про ту романтическую серию?

— Да-да! — Кассандра оживилась. — Я про неё!

Интерес в её голосе теперь ничто не скрывало, а глаза затянула мечтательная поволока.

— Она такая… чувственная. Ужасная, но… прекрасная. Рыцарь-капитан, она…

Кассандра покосилась на Рени и осеклась, быстро отворачиваясь и возвращая себе прежний строгий вид:

— Впрочем, тебе это вряд ли интересно…

Рени не нашла в себе сил признаться, что они над этой книжкой смеялись всем Кругом.

— Ну, что ты! — слабо запротестовала она. — Просто я удивилась! Мне казалось, ты не очень-то любишь Варрика…

— Это другое!

— Да-да, конечно. Автор после издания мëртв и всë такое.

— Он её ещё не закончил, — проворчала Кассандра. — Пусть только попробует умереть до того!

— Пусть только попробует! — согласилась Рени. — Он обещал вписать меня в эпиграф новой книги! Что я иначе буду внукам показывать? Не зелëную же ладонь.

— Новой книги?.. — Она, кажется, была неприятно этим поражена. — То есть… Он не работает над продолжением?..

Рени пожала плечами.

— Не могу знать. Но это же Варрик. Мне кажется, он вполне может писать несколько книг одновременно. В конце концов, с нами столько всего происходит, что материала не на одну историю хватит.

— Ты… Ты могла бы узнать у него, — решила Кассандра, хватая Рени за плечо. — Спросить. Приказать!.. Он не может бросить её на таком месте!

— Ну, я могу поинтересоваться… Но приказывать точно не буду.

— Почему?!

— Ты будто не знаешь, какие творческие люди чувствительные! Вдруг он из-за давления возьмёт и всë бросит.

— Да, да… — Кассандра отодвинулась. — Ты права. Хорошо, что я попросила именно тебя. Ты ведь… не против?

— Ну, что ты! Я думаю, Варрику было бы приятно узнать, что восхищённые фанаты ждут продолжения его книги.

— Только не говори, что это попросила я! — быстро добавила Кассандра. — Иначе он никогда ничего не напишет!

— Да, это вероятно, — вздохнула Рени, вспоминая, что общаются эти двое хуже кошки с собакой.

— Ты никому не должна говорить, — угрожающе повторила Кассандра, хмурясь. И, кинув взгляд на «Историю», попросила: — И… ты не могла бы дать её Защитнице? Подписать?

Но прежде, чем Рени успела ответить, Кассандра вдруг сорвалась с места и стремительно ушла, несколько раз оглянувшись то с просящим, то с грозным видом.

От такого напора Рени, признаться, немало растерялась.

Кто бы мог подумать! Кассандра и книги Варрика!

— О чём задремала, Соня? — поинтересовались у неë над головой, тут же хватая за щëки. Рени, наконец, сообразила из-за чьего появления сбежала Кассандра. — О-о? Что я вижу? Неужели ты решила прочитать лучшую книгу Варрика?

— Просто самую известную, — поправил гном, присаживаясь напротив. — Лучшую я, как и любой автор, ещё не написал.

— А заливал-то… — протянула Хоук насмешливо.

— Это моя работа.

— Кстати, о работе… — за возможность Рени тут же ухватилась. — Что у тебя в планах?

— В первую очередь? Поймать этого бумагомарателя, который присосался к моей истории, и повесить его за язык на главной площади. Если уж берёшься за плагиат, так хоть руки вначале в плечи нужным концом вставь! Мой позор должен быть смыт кровью.

— Ну, а чего-нибудь более… литературное?

— Так, пока одни заметки. Тебя что-то конкретное интересует? — Варрик покосился на книгу. — К этой тебе вряд ли стоит ждать второй части. Хоук ещё не успела на неё наворотить. Возможно, лет через десять…

— Варрик, ты меня недооцениваешь! — возмутилась Хоук, падая по соседству с Рени и пиная гнома под столешницей. — Какие десять?! Дай мне парочку, и материала будет — пальчики оближешь!

— Ладно-ладно, Хоук, не горячись. Я не могу писать их так же быстро, как ты сюжет делаешь.

— А что насчет «Мечей и Щитов»? К ним продолжение ждать стоит? — влезла Рени.

Варрик скривился.

— Я вообще не планировал её дописывать, — признался он. — Последняя едва окупила чернила. А мне, если ты не заметила, для жизни нужно ещё кое-что кроме них.

— У-у… — расстроено протянула Рени. — Ты совсем-совсем не планируешь?.. Даже самую чуточку? Может быть, не прямо сейчас. Я понимаю, сложно писать, когда демоны лезут порвать рукопись, но…

— Ну, если ты меня сильно попросишь… — задумчиво протянул Варрик, щурясь.

— О, конечно, попрошу!

— Можешь начинать, — царственно разрешил он.

Рени набрала в грудь воздуха и напомнила себе, что она старается для Кассандры.

— О, самый великий, скромный и талантливый гном в мире, — льстиво начала она, складывая ручки на груди. — Повелитель слов, вершитель судеб, великан мысли! Ну, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, разве ты можешь отказать этим преданным восторженным глазам твоей скромной поклонницы?

Она наклонилась над столом и захлопала ресницами, умоляюще глядя на Варрика.

— Кажется, я не вовремя? — заметил сбоку голос Фенриса, заставив Рени подскочить и сбиться с мысли. Хоук она как-то уже перестала стесняться, а вот Фенриса ещё нет, и предстать перед ним в таком виде было ужасно неприятно.

Варрик на своей половине стола закашлялся в кулак, пряча смех.

— Учись, Хоук, — заметил он и подвинулся, освобождая эльфу место, — вот как надо из солидных гномов верëвки вить!

— Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, — повторила, ничуть не смутившись, Хоук, копируя тон и жесты Рени.

Смотреть на это со стороны оказалось до смерти стыдно.

У неё правда было настолько глупое лицо?!

— Ну, ладно, ладно. Вы меня уломали, бессовестные пиявки, — благодушно отмахнулся Варрик, лукаво косясь на свекольную Рени. — Будет вам продолжение. Но вначале угостите меня ужином. На голодный желудок эти пальчики не могут держать ничего, кроме ножа и вилки.

Она ушла к себе поздно: засиделась под рассказы Варрика, забыв, что никого не хотела сегодня видеть. Вечер выдался неплохим, но хотя бы ночью ей было необходимо остаться в одиночестве! Только с охранником, стоявшим по другую сторону двери, Рени, так и быть, могла примириться.

Правда, учитывая, как легко влезла в окно Сэра, не очень-то этот охранник ей помогал. Но как-то спокойнее становилось от уверенности, что никто не вломится в её комнату ночью.

По крайней мере, через дверь.

Рени приветливо улыбнулась мужчине, украдкой выжимая кончик мокрой косы — под конец дня у неё всë-таки хватило мужества доползти до источников, и теперь она чувствовала просто-таки ужасную усталость.

И почему у них не организовали какой-нибудь спа для гостей из Орлея? Чтобы не самой стирать с себя грязь и промывать пыльные волосы в кусочках коры и листьев?! Стоило подать эту идею Жозефине при следующей встрече.

Рени подумала так и усмехнулась.

Да ладно, она бы в любом случае туда не пошла. В Круге похожих ухищрений никогда не бывало, если не считать за спа то, что они с Исси помогали натирать друг дружке спины, до которых толком не дотягивались. Бани в Круге стояли общие, в них только мылись все по расписанию.

Но то Исси, к тому же, Рени сама ей помогала. А позволить незнакомым людям вертеть себя как угодно…

По меньшей мере странно.

По честной — до смерти стыдно.

Хорошо, что Жозефина ещё не устроила у них спа.

На ночь Рени всегда затыкала уши. По привычке — слух у неё был слишком чувствительным не то что для чужого храпа, но даже простого дыхания. Здесь, конечно, никто не сопел и не кричал от кошмаров на соседней койке, но гул крепости не затихал — шум таверны, далёкое ржание из конюшен… И как только Блэкволлу нравилось жить над ними? Да, в амбаре было просторно, этого не отнимешь, но ведь совершенно никакой звукоизоляции! Рени пришлось бы насквозь пробить себе голову, чтобы там жить.

Комнату затопила прохладная свежесть. Она перевернула подушку другой стороной и забралась в постель, обнимая одеяло и вдыхая приятный цветочный запах. Хорошо бы как-нибудь уснуть на настоящем горном лугу… Только без мышей. И кротов. И насекомых.

Может быть, стоило поработать над заклинанием левитации, чтобы парить над травкой, вдыхая нежный аромат и не беспокоясь, что в волосы, нос и уши во сне наползут жуки?.. Но ведь эти жуки там обычно ещё и летали…

Она заснула с этими мыслями, лениво думая, как бы половчее изменить заклинание, чтобы не упасть во сне на землю и отогнать от себя комаров, а проснулась от резкого толчка и грохота, который услышала даже сквозь восковые затычки.

Первая мысль была панической — Корифей напал!

Рени подскочила, обнимая одеяло, и огляделась по сторонам, пытаясь понять, куда ей нужно бежать. Но, наткнувшись взглядом на Фенриса, уже не могла смотреть ни на что другое.

Он стоял рядом с кроватью и _ светился_.

Ей и до этого приходилось видеть его таким, но никогда — так близко.

И в те моменты на ней обычно было больше одежды, чем одно-единственное одеяло.

Придëтся, видно, заново привыкать к пижамам и сорочкам… А она так радовалась, что в Убежище и Скайхолде может делать в своей комнате что угодно…

Но до чего же ей надоело попадать в подобные нелепые ситуации!

К счастью, до того, как рот у неё открылся для резкой отповеди — если конец света отменялся, то Рени не видела ни одной причины, чтобы не спать до утра, а, ещë лучше, до обеда, — она увидела, _ почему _ Фенрис стоит рядом с её кроватью.

Его рука уходила в грудь смутно знакомого Рени мужчины.

Ладно, _ это _ уже было жутко.

— Что здесь происходит?! — вздрогнув, резко спросила Рени, вытягивая беруши.

— Попытка убийства, — мрачно ответил Фенрис, поворачивая голову в её сторону. — Не слишком удачная, как видно.

От этого ответа она почти проснулась.

Попытка убийства — _ её_?!

Как-то было неловко спрашивать — _ чья _ это была попытка. Потому что в мужчине у стены Рени узнала сегодняшнего поддверного стражника.

— Как вы здесь оказались? — Рени подняла руку и зажгла святлячка, чтобы убедиться, что она не ошиблась. Да, Фенрис _ действительно _ прижимал к стене стражника, и его рука _ действительно _ скрывалась у мужчины в груди.

Рени посмотрела на пол.

Удивительно, но лужи крови там не было.

_ Как он это делал?! _

— Я знаю этот взгляд, — процедил Фенрис, глядя стражнику в лицо. — Тот самый, который появляется у них на лице, когда они решаются кого-то убить. Он весь вечер смотрел так в вашу спину. Удивительно, что вы не заметили.

«Ну, извините, что я не читаю чужие мысли!» — возмутилась Рени про себя. Она никакой злости на лице стражника не нашла, даже когда столкнулась с ним нос к носу у двери.

— Тогда почему вы не сказали мне? — спросила она недовольно.

— И вы поверили бы? — хмыкнул Фенрис.

— Разве у меня есть причины _ не _ делать этого?

— Я прошу прощения, — помолчав, сказал Фенрис, отпуская руку и позволяя бессознательному телу упасть на пол, чтобы нагнуться за ним и крепко, без жалости стянуть руки неудачливого убийцы верёвкой. — Я не привык, чтобы мне доверялись вскоре после знакомства.

— Вы помогли мне в Крествуде, — тихо напомнила Рени. — Хотя сами были ранены. И я благодарна за это. К тому же… если бы вы хотели меня убить, это можно было сделать намного раньше. Шансов я давала хоть отбавляй.

— Разумно, — хмыкнул Фенрис, отряхивая руки. — Я приведу стражу. А вам бы стоило пока одеться.

— Да, обязательно, — пробормотала Рени, неловко смеясь и покрепче стискивая одеяло. Мог и не напоминать — будто сама она не догадалась бы! — Извините. Спасибо.

— Это в наших общих интересах, — пожал плечами он и вдруг усмехнулся. — Как вы говорили? Пока рука не может спасти мир самостоятельно, приходится мириться со всем остальным.

Рени обиженно надулась — прямо-таки устал, бедняжка, с ней, ужасной, мириться! Да они поговорили-то за всë это время хорошо, если пару раз!

Правда, один из этих раз она основательно присела ему со своей магией на уши…

Но ведь всего однажды! И он сам спросил!

— И лучше не оставайтесь в одиночестве, — заметил Фенрис уже у двери. — Но я бы не советовал просить себе почëтный караул.

Здесь она не могла с ним не согласиться…

Мало того, что при карауле она сидела бы как на иголках, так теперь пришлось бы переживать, чтобы туда не попал убийца.

Тяжела доля символа мирной военной организации…

Ох, тяжела.


	10. Глава десятая. Лучшее средство для смены приоритетов

Остаток ночи прошëл неспокойно.

Одеться Рени успела, но и только — вместе со стражей, забравшей связанного убийцу, за каким-то нагом пришëл и Каллен, долго выспрашивавший, что именно здесь случилось, не встречала ли она нападавшего, точно ли она его не встречала, а если ещë раз подумать, а абсолютно ли она в этом уверена, всë ясно, прошу прощения, спокойной ночи, Инквизитор.

Он, наверное, шутил.

Как будто Рени могла заснуть после этой встряски! Да и разбуженная грохотом таверна очень хотела знать, чему она обязана таким пробуждением.

_ «Ничего особенного, знаете, просто меня пытались убить. Опять. Я уже почти привыкла. Прямо как дома. Ах, ностальгия!» _

Фенрис предусмотрительно пропал со сцены, и на вопросы любопытствующих ей пришлось отвечать самой. По правде говоря, Рени не знала, что им и сказать. Она сама ни нага драного понять не успела, так сумбурно всë было. Вот она легла спать, вот проснулась, а вот Фенрис, и его рука в чужой груди, и грудь эта — стражника, который должен был защищать еë покой, но вместо этого, кажется, решил обеспечить покой вечный…

Голова от этого всего шла кругом.

Но, несмотря на то, что она не могла ничего толком объяснить, толпа никак не расходилась, а самой Рени было слишком страшно оставаться одной, чтобы проявить инициативу и выставить всех за дверь.

Это топтание на месте продолжалось пока не пришла Хоук — удивительно бодрая для раннего утра, — которая, узнав, что Рени пытались убить, сказала, что в таком случае стоит выспаться пока не прибежали новые убийцы, и выпнула из комнаты всех остальных, вернув долгожданную тишину.

Ещë бы сон так же легко вернулся.

— Что, покараулить тебя? — спросила Хоук, зевая в кулак. Видимо, прежнюю бодрость она лишь изображала.

— А вас это не затруднит? — отозвалась Рени с надеждой, задавив в себе совесть, которая требовала не пользоваться чужой добротой.

— А, ничего страшного. Подвинься только.

Хоук упала на кровать, выхватывая от стенки вторую подушку, которую Рени обычно обнимала во сне.

— Собаку тебе надо, вот что, — убеждëнно сказала она. — Мой однажды грабителя в шкаф загнал. Плохонького грабителя, правда… но зато потом довëл его до Авелин через весь Верхний Город. Авелин в страже работала. Ну и работает, в общем-то, до сих пор… Значок ему выдала на ошейник и косточку как лучшему стражнику округа, так-то. Мабари — лучший друг человека, я считаю. Наравне с Варриком.

Рени хихикнула в подушку, представив Варрика на месте мабари — с ушами и хвостом.

— Я больше кошек люблю… — призналась она, вздохнув. — У нас в Круге всегда бегало несколько мышеловов. Некоторые были такие ласковые… всегда разрешали себя погладить и иногда даже лежали в ногах.

— Так вот почему ты хочешь вернуть Круги! По кошкам скучаешь!

— О Создатель! Как вы догадались?! — подыграла она, изображая испуг от ехидного громкого хохота. — Но мой план был так тайн и коварен…

— Эх, ты, планирователь коварный… — Хоук по-доброму улыбнулась, протягивая руку и ероша ей волосы. — Андерсу бы у вас понравилось. Вот уж кто от кошек был без ума! Да и вообще без ума, как оказалось… 

Она осеклась и тяжело вздохнула, опуская взгляд.

— Может, будь у него кошка в Клоаке, он бы церковь не взорвал… Это я шучу, конечно, — Хоук неловко посмеялась, тут же, впрочем, помрачнев. — Кошка бы там не помогла. Одна, по крайней мере…

Это явно было чем-то личным, чем-то, что нельзя было трогать чужим, но, глядя на мир вокруг, Рени не могла промолчать.

— Почему он сделал это?.. — тихо спросила она.

— Мор его знает… Он думал, магам это поможет. Что они в едином порыве восстанут и сбросят кандалы угнетения… что-то в этом роде. Я не очень-то вчитывалась в его манифесты… Зря, наверное. Может, тогда я бы раньше всë поняла. Конечно, в Киркволле с этим была полная задница, но в итоге всë, что он сделал, помогает магам только носиться по лесам и полям без крыши над головой в попытке сохранить себе жизнь и убить побольше храмовников. Может, с его точки зрения, это лучше, чем Круг. Не знаю.

— Не лучше… — печально отозвалась Рени, вспоминая Оствик. — Не для меня.

— А как у вас в Круге всë было? — поинтересовалась Хоук, поворачиваясь на бок. — Мы ведь в тот раз так и не смогли об этом толком поговорить…

— Мне так жаль, миледи, — Жозефина прикрыла глаза и стиснула перо в руке. Лицо у неë было несчастное и виноватое. — Если бы только я сразу смогла обустроить ваши покои, этого бы не случилось!

— Не дрожи, Жози, это всë равно произошло бы, — покачала головой Лелиана. — Предатель был среди наших людей.

— Говори уж прямо — моих, — вздохнул Каллен. — Я сам назначал караул к покоям Инквизитора, и Литтон был в нëм.

— Принести вам плëтку, чтобы удобнее было заниматься самобичеванием? — с усталой иронией поинтересовалась Рени. — Я никого не виню в случившемся. Предателя не всегда можно узнать заранее.

_ Хотя у Фенриса это каким-то чудом вышло. _

— Что он, кстати, говорит? Его уже допросили?

— Он… мëртв, Инквизитор, — отозвался, помолчав, Каллен, стискивая ладонь на рукояти меча, с которым не расставался. — Когда его бросили в камеру, он ещë дышал, но…

— Но вопрос, помог ему кто-то, или он убил себя сам… Ясно. Можно организовать вскрытие? Нужно понять, каким образом он умер.

— Мои специалисты уже работают над этим, — согласилась Лелиана.

— Спасибо, — благодарно кивнула Рени. — Если он не убил себя самостоятельно, и это сделал не Фенрис, значит, у него остались друзья среди нас. И мне стоит быть осторожнее… Не думала, что это будет необходимо, но, кажется, телохранитель мне понадобится и в Скайхолде.

— Я подберу несколько кандидатур… Если вы ещë доверяете моим суждениям, — негромко сказал Каллен.

Рени вздохнула.

— Сэр Резерфорд, — строго спросила она, хмурясь, — это вы ночью стояли над моей кроватью с мечом в руке? Это вы попросили убийцу меня прикончить?

— Нет, но…

— Каллен… — Еë голос стал мягче. — Я доверяю вам. _ Вам лично. _ И, если уж на то пошло, я столкнулась с парнем нос к носу и ничего не заметила. Мне теперь и своим суждениям не доверять? Никто из нас не всевидящ. Никто не может знать, что у другого в голове. Ну, кроме, пожалуй, Коула, но вряд ли его способности могли оказаться полезными в этом деле. Не вините себя, ладно?

Он неловко улыбнулся и выпрямился.

— Простите, что заставил вас утешать меня. Этого больше не повторится, — серьëзно отозвался он.

— Да утешать-то я как раз не против… Лишь бы меня не пытались при этом убить. Так что давайте все вместе постраемся второго раза не допустить.

— Так насчëт телохранителя…

Рени смущëнно почесала кончик носа:

— На самом деле я думала обратиться к Фенрису, — помолчав, призналась она. — Он говорил, у него есть опыт, да и нынешнего убийцу именно он раскрыл… Но на всякий случай поищите кого-нибудь из доверенных людей, если он откажется, ладно? Скорее всего, так и будет. Мне показалось, ему не очень-то нравятся маги.

— Я видел его в деле в Киркволле. Способности у него впечатляющие, — задумчиво кивнул Каллен и, покосившись на свой меч, невесело усмехнулся: — Но, пожалуй, вам лучше поговорить с ним самостоятельно. Не думаю, что наше общее прошлое облегчит переговоры.

— Да уж, я поняла по вашей первой встрече, — фыркнула Рени, вспоминая, как они чуть не схватились за оружие при виде друг друга.

— Что насчëт Железного Быка? Мне казалось, он занимается вашей охраной, — заметила Жозефина.

— Только за пределами Скайхолда. Думаю, он согласится, но… Мне кажется, он не влезет в мою комнату?..

Жозефина смущëнно закашлялась.

— Я займусь новыми покоями при первой возможности, — пообещала она. — Лелиана уже нашла подходящее место при осмотре замка.

— Спасибо, но с этим, думаю, можно не спешить, я всë равно скоро уезжаю, а путь в Западный Предел неблизкий… Времени у вас будет достаточно.

— Ах, да, — вдруг вспомнила Лелиана. — Варрик говорил вчера что-то насчëт этого. У него есть способ добраться туда побыстрее. 

— Какой? — спросила Рени подозрительно. Не то, чтобы она не доверяла Варрику, но хотелось надеяться, что он говорил не про Глубинные Тропы.

— Стоит ли мне портить его сюрприз? 

— Это приятный сюрприз? 

— Зависит от вас, Инквизитор.

— Терпеть не могу сюрпризы, — проворчала Рени.

— Тогда вам стоит поговорить об этом с Варриком.

— И ни одного намека? Сестра Лелиана, мне казалось, доктрина Церкви запрещает послушникам излишнюю жестокость.

— Некоторые законы можно трактовать по-разному в виду их туманности, Инквизитор, — засмеялась Лелиана. — И, пока вы будете в Западном Пределе, навестите группу в Запретном Оазисе. Мы изучили осколки. Следы ведут туда.

Принять решение было не сложно, но вот что было делать с этим решением дальше… Насколько плохо будет то, что Инквизитор боится своего телохранителя? То есть, не то, чтобы совсем боится… 

Рени тяжело вздохнула. 

С Фенрисом она всë время чувствовала себя ужасно неловко. То он появлялся в самый неожиданный момент, то возникал бесшумно из ниоткуда, то заставал еë в глупом положении… Но она видела его в бою, и он единственный узнал в охраннике убийцу… Если тот, конечно, был убийцей — теперь сказать об этом наверняка было невозможно. 

Очень удобно, если подумать. И очень подозрительно. 

Далеко идущая партия, чтобы занять место рядом с ней и… 

И что?

Сдать еë с рук на руки Корифею? Шпионить для него? Склонить Рени на его сторону? Влиять на политику Инквизиции из-за кулис? 

Глупо. 

Корифею живой она не нужна, а чтобы Рени в очередной раз послушала, какая она букашка, и головы должно быть достаточно. Вряд ли для восставшего из мëртвых магистра будет иметь значение, способна она отвечать или нет. Если только ему не доставляют удовольствие чужие мучения, но и тогда похитить еë для этих целей можно куда проще, подождав, пока она не выедет из тщательно охраняемого Скайхолда. В дороге для этого возможностей хватало. 

Для шпионажа подобная позиция была не слишком выгодна — всë время на виду. Нет, она бы, как Сэра, нашла для этих целей кого-нибудь незаметного. Шпионская сеть Рыжей Дженни работала как часы, несмотря на отсутствие в ней профессионалов.

Кунари? Ее личный Бен-Хазрат, надо полагать, писал им достаточно много, чтобы не создавать поводов для сомнений в его лояльности.

Третий вариант даже рассматривать было смешно — Рени и представить не могла, что могло бы заставить еë помогать Корифею. Да он бы и не захотел этого. Кто она? Воровка, случайно завладевшая его силой — по крайней мере, по его словам. Такую проще убить, чем водить вокруг хороводы. 

А вот последнее…

Так же маловероятно.

Для того, чтобы влиять на неë, с ней надо дружить. А Фенрис… С ним дружить было бы сложно.

Угрожать ей? Для этого не обязательно становиться телохранителем.

Использовать еë чувства для политики? Для этого надо влюбить еë в себя. Но она думала головой, а не сердцем, под лупой рассматривая свои чувства и их недостатки.

«Я параноик», — призналась себе Рени, глядя на сад Скайхолда с балкона, куда она ушла из ставки командования. — «И мне страшно говорить с ним, вот я и придумываю себе оправдания, почему бы мне этого не делать. Уже до любовных манипуляций дошла, позорище. Хорошо, что Коул не читает все мои мысли… И всë-таки…»

И всë-таки, ей ужасно не хотелось признаваться, но при всех своих панических думах, Фенрису она доверяла куда больше, чем случайному солдату Каллена.

Если бы Каллен решил охранять еë сам, она бы не спорила, но у него для этого было слишком много работы. Кто-то должен командовать армией, пока Инквизитор предаëтся меланхолии, нюхая цветочки. А Фенрис был другом Хоук. И Варрика. А Варрик был другом уже ей самой, и пусть Рени не говорила об этом вслух, про себя она уже давно признала гнома членом ближнего круга.

Вот здорово было бы, если бы это он мог еë охранять! Или Хоук!

Не Фенрис, который иногда в моменты злости чем-то походил на отца.

Может, в этом было всë дело? Поэтому она боялась его? Но ведь они даже не были похожи!

_ Были, _ сказала себе Рени. Тем, как сохраняли дистанцию, приближаясь на мгновение и снова замирая в стороне. Как говорили низким голосом, который было слышно не то, что из другой комнаты, а на другом конце дома.

Она любила этот голос в детстве, и как папино ворчание отзывалось в груди, когда он ласково звал её «Рени» и катал на коленках, хотя на столе горами возвышались бумаги, которые ему необходимо было изучить. Как поправлял ей бант на праздничном платье, смеясь, что в их доме растëт настоящая «маленькая госпожа» — еë шестой день рождения отмечали в семейном поместье, где тогда ещë царствовала бабушка. Как катал на лошади, рассказывая о зверях, птицах и деревьях, мимо которых они проезжали. Об их владениях и капиталах, в которых Рени, разумеется, ничего не понимала, но старательно делала заинтересованный вид, потому что хотела, чтобы он ей гордился.

Чтобы он любил еë.

Но папа никогда не говорил ей этого.

А потом не стал говорить с ней вообще, когда вскоре после шестого дня рождения Рени забрали в Круг.

Но даже там она ждала, надеялась на что-то. Не допускала и мысли, что родители бросили еë, что она им теперь не нужна. Они ведь писали ей. И мама, навещая еë, говорила, что письма Рени они оба читают по несколько раз и передавала ответы папы, который был слишком занят делами семьи, пошатнувшимися как бабушка слегла. Они любили еë. Верили, что она сможет выучиться, что когда-нибудь она вернëтся — магов, ставших полноправными членами Круга, выпускали из его стен. Не навсегда, но и этого было бы достаточно. Увидеть их, обнять, снова почувствовать себя дома, маленькой госпожой Тревельян, вокруг которой вращалась их семья и весь мир. Которую любили и носили на руках, и называли ласково — _ Рени_.

Смешно, что после всего этого, когда ей наконец позволили навестить их — совсем ненадолго, ещë до Истязаний — первым, что сказал отец, было:

_ — Рената. Тебе не стоило приезжать. _

Рени медленно выдохнула и вытерла невольные слëзы, поднимая взгляд к небу и часто моргая, чтобы перестать плакать.

Может Варрик был прав.

Может ей стоило бы раз в жизни напиться вусмерть и забыть обо всëм хоть на несколько часов.

Проблема была в том, что она бы столько не выпила…

Надо же, а Рени казалось, _ эта _ еë память давно перестала болеть.

Разговор с Фенрисом Рени малодушно хотела отложить до вечера, чтобы наверняка поймать его в «Приюте Вестницы», а заодно морально подготовиться к диалогу. У неë всегда были проблемы с тем, чтобы просить о личной услуге. Хотя сейчас еë жизнь и здоровье волновали не только еë саму, и это несколько успокаивало совесть… Всë же призывать людей работать на благо всей Инквизиции целиком было куда проще, чем на благо своë собственное.

Судьба, однако, решила иначе — Фенрис нашëлся там, где она не ожидала его встретить.

Эльф легко переступал босыми ногами по площадке для тренировок, скрестив мечи с Кассандрой и, судя по всему, доставлял ей немало проблем своим двуручником.

Рени любила поглазеть на тренировки воинов. Особенно интересно было следить за Быком, не обременявшим себя рубашками. Можно было видеть не только как двигался его топор, но и как мышцы перекатывались под кожей, когда мужчина менял стойку. Красота тела в движении завораживала. В доспехах это, впрочем, тоже выглядело эффектно, особенно, когда у Рени _ получалось _ уследить за чужими движениями. В бою такое случалось редко, но спарринги были куда размереннее.

Иногда.

Не в этот раз, потому что оба противника ускорялись с каждым ударом, и до момента, когда щит вылетел из рук Кассандры, а еë меч оказался у горла Фенриса, Рени ни за что не смогла бы сказать, кто из них побеждал.

— Назовем это ничьей, — хмыкнула Кассандра одобрительно, отступая назад.

— Не думал, что клинок у горла теперь может называться ничьей.

— Ты сдерживался.

— Ты не можешь знать наверняка.

— На самом деле могу. Это не первый раз, когда я вижу воина с двуручным оружием. Ты мог разрубить меня до того, как я приблизилась бы на достаточное расстояние для атаки. 

— Но я не сделал этого.

— Поэтому это ничья, — усмехнулась Кассандра, возвращая меч в ножны, и, наконец, заметила Рени. — Рената! Ты здесь! Я слышала о том, что случилось ночью. Ты в порядке?

Ох, как приятно было еë волнение! Рени не смогла удержать довольной улыбки.

— Удивительно, но да, — кивнула она, отталкиваясь от стенки. — Спасибо за это Фенрису. Я всë ещë с головой на месте и без лишних дырок. И… Я как раз об этом хотела поговорить.

— О лишних?.. — удивлëнно поднял брови Фенрис.

— О случившемся! — уточнила быстро Рени, мысленно вопя и краснея. Ну почему она всегда вначале говорила, а потом думала?! Создатель…

— Оставлю вас наедине, — пробормотала Кассандра, отворачиваясь от них.

— Вообще-то, тебе, наверное, тоже стоит знать, Кассандра, — покачала головой Рени, возвращая голосу спокойствие. Получалось это не слишком успешно. — Мужчина, который пытался убить меня, умер ночью в камере.

— Позвольте угадать, я в числе подозреваемых, леди Инквизитор? — хмыкнул Фенрис.

— Отчасти. Я хотела узнать, не могло ли это произойти случайно?

— Если бы я _ случайно _ убил его у вашей постели, полагаю, стража заметила бы это раньше.

— Да, здесь вы правы… И всë же, вы… эм… если мне не показалось, вы держали руку внутри его грудной клетки. Сложно поверить, что это проходит безвредно для организма.

— Безвредно? — переспросил Фенрис и угрожающе улыбнулся. — Ни в коем случае. Но обычно кроме агонизирующей боли с жертвами моей близости ничего не случалось.

У Рени аж мурашки по всему телу пробежали. Прозвучало это очень… Кхм.

Ей внезапно совершенно расхотелось заводить телохранителя. Не безопаснее ли ей будет одной?..

— То есть, случайное внутреннее кровотечение вряд ли могло стать причиной внезапной смерти? — кашлянув в кулак, спросила она.

— Не могло.

— Подожди, — помрачнев, вмешалась Кассандра. — Ты говоришь, мужчина, который пытался убить тебя, мëртв, и это случилось до того, как стало известно о его мотивах?

— И возможных сообщниках, — вздохнув, кивнула Рени. — И, если только он не овладел искусством самоубийства силой воли и не спрятал яд, где стражники не смогли его найти, скорее всего, ещë кому-то в Скайхолде не нравится Моë Инквизиторство.

— Поэтому вы разгуливаете по замку в одиночестве? — нахмурился Фенрис. — Играете роль приманки?

— Поэтому я ищу вас, чтобы… э-э… — Рени смущëнно почесала кончик носа. — Я хотела попросить вас занять место моего телохранителя.

Фенрис удивлëнно вскинул брови: такого поворота он явно не ожидал.

Ту сторону Рени, которая недавно стояла на балконе и продумывала три тысячи и одну причину, по которой он мог бы использовать этот случай, чтобы сблизиться с ней и ударить в спину, это успокоило. Все остальные стороны от последовавшей за еë ответом неловкой паузы немедленно заволновались: что он теперь скажет? Откажется? Но ведь он сам говорил, что когда-то занимался этим! Зачем он вообще тогда это упоминал?

— Прошло много времени с тех пор, как я в последний раз пытался сохранить чью-то жизнь, — заметил эльф, скрестив руки на груди. По его тону невозможно было понять, как он относится к этому предложению. — Сейчас мне чаще приходится отнимать еë.

— Так вы…

Не нужно было спрашивать. Лучше бы она сразу согласилась на кого-нибудь из солдатов Каллена. Ох, как же неловко ей было!

— Если вас устраивает моя кандидатура… — помолчав, отозвался Фенрис, убирая меч за спину. — Я подумаю.

— Я так тобой горжусь, Фенрис, — Хоук смахнула слезу умиления и положила руку ему на плечо, второй нежно поглаживая броню на его груди. — Варрик. Наш мальчик так вырос. Так возмужал. Я чувствую себя такой одинокой.

— Так себя чувствуют все родители, Хоук, — вторил ей гном печально. — Но этот момент должен был настать рано или поздно…

— И вот он здесь! Спустя столько лет без постоянного места трудоустройства и груды трупов на пути к нему!

— Даже не верится!

— Не понимаю вашего веселья. Я ещë не согласился, — проворчал Фенрис.

— Но ты хотя бы рассматриваешь эту возможность, — заметил Варрик, отпивая из кружки. — В Киркволле, помнится, ты о работе и думать не хотел, вне зависимости от того, что тебе предлагали. Солдат тренировать — отстаньте, на Хартию работать — прекратите…

— Не хочу работать, хочу быть свободным, и пусть мои волосы развеваются на ветру, когда я бегу по берегу, грозя мечом в закатное солнце, — передразнила Хоук противным голосом и ткнула Фенриса пальцем в нос.

— Я вас обоих ненавижу, вы это знаете? — буркнул он, устало глядя на веселящуюся парочку.

— Ох, не стесняйся. Ты нас любишь. Мы твои лучшие друзья, Фенрис! — оскалилась Хоук, захватывая его шею рукой и ероша ему волосы.

— Только не сейчас, — проворчал он, отодвигая еë от себя.

— Жестокий! Ты разбиваешь мне сердце! — ахнула она, прижимая руку к груди и картинно падая на плечо Варрику. Спина еë дрожала.

От смеха.

— О-ой, всë! Не могу! — не выдержав, захохотала она, сгибаясь пополам и обнимая живот.

Фенрис поднял взгляд к потолку, приглаживая растрëпанные волосы.

— Ты только что лишила себя последнего бокала «Агриджио Павали» на смертном одре.

— Что-о?! 

— Теперь можешь рассчитывать только на стакан воды.

— Варрик! Фенрис меня обижает! — ахнула Хоук, обнимая гнома и нарочито обиженно смотря на него.

— Хоук, ты меня убьешь когда-нибудь, — вздохнул Варрик, одной рукой потирая челюсть, второй — похлопывая Хоук по спине. — Здесь в Инквизиции невесело с зубной страховкой. Я бы хотел остаться при своих… при тех, которые ты ещë не выбила нагрудником.

— Ты должен был поддержать меня! — поджала губы Хоук, наклоняясь пониже, чтобы нагрудник не мешал, и укладывая подбородок Варрику на плечо. — Тебе что, жаль какой-то парочки зубов ради моего душевного спокойствия?

— Для тебя мне не жалко и целой челюсти, но я предпочëл бы, чтобы челюсть была не моя.

— Ох, жадина.

— Я гном, Хоук. Бережливость что-то вроде нашего семейного кредо.

— Я думала, семейное кредо у вас — борода, — протянула Хоук, задумчиво обхватывая пальцами подбородок Варрика.

— А где ты еë у меня увидела? Вот и приходится компенсировать.

Фенрис смотрел за ними, улыбаясь краем рта. Он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть, что они снова вместе спустя эти годы — так, будто и не расставались ни на минуту. Оказывается, он по этим балбесам после отъезда из Киркволла успел немало соскучиться…

Хоть они и надоедали иногда хуже мух летом.

После такой сцены он не хотел и думать, что они устроят, если он всë-таки согласится.

Телохранитель…

Фенрис кинул взгляд на притихшую Ренату, которая старательно игнорировала товарищей, развлекающихся за его счëт.

Того, что она серьëзно отнесëтся к его словам, сказанным в первую встречу, Фенрис не ожидал. Он вообще тогда вспомнил про это лишь потому, что девушка явно испугалась длинного списка его прошлых жертв. И вовсе не для того, чтобы она действительно попросила его о защите.

Ему сложно было снова представить себя за чьей-то спиной, с мечом, который должен уберечь, а не убить. Послушную псину на поводке, которая отдаст жизнь за хозяина…

От этой мысли он поморщился и мотнул головой.

Нет, _ этого _ с ним больше не повторится. 

Никогда.

Любой ценой.

Стоило отказаться сразу, но…

Он видел еë метку в деле. Ни у кого другого такой силы не было. Если Инквизитор погибнет, что станет с бесчисленными разрывами, которые раздирают мир на клочки?

В чëм-то Рената была права: еë рука не могла спасти мир самостоятельно. К сожалению.

Он не испытывал ненависти к ней, но она была магом. И Фенрис хорошо знал, на что иные маги способны… Особенно когда они обладают чем-то недоступным другим, чем-то, от чего зависят многие люди… и многие жизни.

Но, возможно, именно поэтому и стоило проследить за этим лично?..

Рени молча отпила чай, стараясь не смотреть на Варрика с Хоук.

Она не могла злиться на него за то, что он скрывал свою подругу, что бы ни говорила Кассандра. На его месте Рени поступила бы так же.

Варрик усмехался уголком губ, пряча улыбку за кружкой, и прикрывал глаза, неспешно отвечая Хоук. Он был дома сейчас. Здесь, с ней. Рени никогда не видела его таким в Убежище.

Хотелось бы ей чувствовать себя так рядом хоть с кем-то.

— Я за добавкой, — сказала она, поднимаясь. — Вам что-то принести?

— Пиво!

— Давай сюда, — вздохнул Фенрис, вытягивая пустую кружку из рук Хоук.

— А говорил, что я могу рассчитывать только на стакан воды!

— Ты умираешь?

— Вот ещë!

— Значит, пиво тебе сейчас не повредит, — спокойно отозвался он, первым уходя к стойке.

— Не могу поверить, что он не отказался сразу же, — негромко сказала Мариан, когда Соня тоже ушла. — Когда ты предлагал ему устроится в Киркволле, он никогда не соглашался.

— Времена меняются, Хоук, — пожал плечами Варрик, вороша солëные орехи в миске. — Он теперь свободный эльф.

— Да ещë и телохранитель, — она покачала головой, откидываясь на спинку стула и раскрывая пошире рот. — Ну-ка, кинь мне!

Варрик щелчком подбросил орех, и она подалась вперëд, клацнув зубами.

— Хорошо, если он сможет найти себе место, — вздохнула она, перекатывая орех во рту. — Убивать работорговцев — это, конечно, полезно для душевного здоровья, но… 

— И вот теперь ты действительно говоришь как его мамочка, — усмехнулся Варрик.

— Я слишком долго общалась с Авелин, — Мариан развела руками. — Она испортила меня.

— Не переживай так. Наш мрачный эльф — взрослый мальчик. Уверен, он сам разберëтся, что ему нужно.

— Ничего не могу поделать. Вы все — моя семья. Я не способна просто взять и махнуть на вас рукой. 

— Признайся, ты рассчитываешь заставить меня расплакаться?

— И как? — с интересом спросила она, наклоняясь к столу. — У меня получается?

— Даже не проси. У меня есть репутация, которую нужно поддерживать, — хмыкнул Варрик, прикрывая глаза.

— Грязный нажий выродок! — крикнул кто-то на другом конце таверны, и Рени, вздрогнув, обернулась. — А ну, покажи свои рукава! Ты этого рыцаря из задницы вынул? Все четыре уже были в отбое!

— Поучить тебя считать на тех серебряных, что ты мне должен?!

— Я тебе ни медяка не должен, моров ты кретин!

— Мы вели счëт, если ты забыл, ублюдок. Плати долг или!..

— Бык! — возмущëнно крикнула Рени, указывая в сторону парочки боевых петухов.

— Ну, бо-осс! Наконец-то хоть что-то интересное этим вечером!

— Серьëзно?! 

— Ох, дерьмо. Ладно, парни, хотите подраться, делайте это в другом месте. Босс не любит ужинать в крови и кишках.

Бык поднял за шкирки обоих мужчин словно нашкодивших щенков и потащил на выход.

— Так лучше, босс?

— Да, спасибо, — несчастно вздохнула Рени, ловя на себе взгляды всей таверны. Раньше она бы и высунуться в такой ситуации не решилась, но с огромным кунари за спиной намного проще было поддерживать порядок.

— Идëм, — буркнул Фенрис, перехватывая кружку у неë из-под носа.

Она удивлëнно задрала брови, не ожидая такой заботы, но спорить не стала и пошла следом за ним, предварительно поблагодарив Кабо.

Фенрис продолжал удивлять.

Отдав кружку с пивом Хоук, он выдвинул для Рени стул и взглядом велел садиться. Брови у неë поползли ещë выше, но едва она открыла рот, Фенрис прикрыл глаза и едва заметно покачал головой.

Это уже становилось странно.

Всë, однако, нашло своë объяснение, когда Рени опустилась на место, и Фенрис наклонился, пододвигая ей чай.

— Не пейте, кружку подменили, — сказал он на ухо, и Рени почувствовала, как по спине у неë пробежал холодок.

Она благодарно кивнула, улыбаясь Фенрису, и опëрлась локтем на стол, чтобы иметь возможность прикрыть рот ладонью. Контролировать выражение лица у неë получалось не очень хорошо, и лучше было не вызывать подозрений.

Протянув руку к кружке, она повернула еë, делая вид, что увлечена рассказом Варрика, и, потянувшись, чтобы задрать рукав, окунула примотанный к запястью медальон в чай. В пути Рени носила его на шее, но в Скайхолде ей удобнее был браслет.

— Там яд, — прошептала она, пряча засветившийся медальон в кулаке и косясь на Фенриса, чтобы понять, услышал ли он. Тот даже не повернулся в еë сторону, но кивнул.

И что ей теперь было делать?

Это ведь была не простая шутка, вроде подмешанного в чай бурбона, чтобы посмотреть на пьяную Вестницу. Сэра несколько раз пыталась провернуть с ней этот фокус, но Рени узнавала вкус и не пила больше глотка, на что эльфийка неизменно обижалась.

— О чëм это вы тут шепчетесь? — негромко поинтересовалась Хоук, заметив их переглядки. — Я тоже хочу в компанию.

— Кружки подменили, — глухо ответил Фенрис.

— И что?

— Ночью еë пытались убить, — напомнил он, указывая взглядом на Рени.

Теперь вверх поползли брови Хоук, но ситуацию она оценила довольно быстро, со смехом вешаясь на плечо Варрику и что-то говоря ему на ухо.

— Соня! Тебе ведь уже не нужны орешки? — спросил гном, поднимаясь и протягивая руку за миской с солëными фисташками. — Ох, что-то проголодался я. Может, заказать второй ужин?

— Обязательно закажи, — радостно согласилась Хоук, хлопая его по спине. — Я обожаю пухленьких гномов. Такие милашки!

— Когда об этом говоришь ты, Хоук, мне просто необходимо уточнить — ты говоришь про завтрак, обед или ужин?

— Брось! Я у тебя ничего кроме уха не жевала, а ты уже готов записать меня в клуб гномоедов.

— В шоколаде. Я помню, как ты жаловалась на мясную подливку.

— Дай-ка это мне, — Фенрис вытянул руку, перехватывая кружку Хоук.

— Эй! Это моë пиво! Если тебе так хочется выпить, закажи себе сам.

— Я принëс его сюда.

— Ох, ну ладно, но только глоток, а то мне не хватит!

И как у них выходило вести себя так естественно? Рени старалась держать лицо, но не была уверена, что это вышло бы с голосом.

— Стекло, — проговорил Фенрис негромко, сделав глубокий глоток.

Рени уставилась на него в ужасе, медленно переводя взгляд на свою кружку. У чая такой пены не было… Когда они успели поменять их?! И Фенрис выпил это?! С ядом и стеклом?!

— Успокойтесь, — велел ей эльф, с невозмутимым видом передвигая кружку Хоук, которая как ни в чëм не бывало подхватила еë, начиная ворчать, что Фенрис слишком много выпил. — Возьмите кружку и сделайте большой глоток. Схватитесь за горло. Кашляйте.

Она кивнула, но не сразу смогла выполнить инструкции. Всë ждала, когда Фенрис сам схватится за горло, но тот почему-то не спешил умирать. Наоборот, глянул на Рени хмуро, глазами указывая на кружку, и она очнулась, хватая еë и щедро отпивая пиво. Которое из-за торопливости попало не в то горло, поэтому закашлялась Рени весьма натурально, только вместо шеи прижала руку к груди.

— Соня! — ахнул Варрик, кидаясь к ней вместе с Фенрисом, чтобы оттащить еë стул и помочь Рени наклониться.

Помогали мужчины с такой силой, что у Рени едва поясница не хрустнула. Они еë пополам пытались согнуть?!

— Смотрите! — заявил кто-то, перекрикивая гул таверны. — Фальшивая Вестница повержена рукой…

Голос говорившего вдруг прервался, и в наступившей тишине, которой мешал только кашель Рени, уже скорее нервный, голос Быка разнëсся по этажу с эхом:

— Эй, босс, мы повязали этого и ещë троих! Ты в порядке?

На еë спину, наконец, перестали давить, и Рени с трудом разогнулась, покашливая, уже тише, в кулак, чтобы кивнуть Железному Быку.

«Надеюсь, на этот раз хоть кто-то из них доживет до допроса», — мрачно подумала она.

Против того, чтобы они умерли после дознания, Рени ничего не имела.

Ничто не помогало расставить приоритеты лучше стекла с привкусом яда в чае.


	11. Глава одиннадцатая. Замечательный способ укрепить отношения

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: графичные кошмары

Тяжело вздохнув, Рени подняла голову и устало растёрла лицо.

— Фальшивая Вестница с проклятой рукой, если уничтожить которую, разрывы закроются… Что же. Странно, что я раньше не слышала этой версии. А что насчёт этого «настоящего» Вестника? _ Не _ мага?

— Это и есть самое интересное, — задумчиво сказала Лелиана, поглядывая на отчёт, который сейчас листал Каллен. — Они даже имени его не знают. Словно он в один момент появился из-под земли, объявил себя Избранным Андрасте, и ему поверили без всяких доказательств.

— Магия крови?

— Возможно. Но… так же возможно и то, что он оказался в нужном месте в нужное время, — вздохнула Лелиана, с жалостью поглядывая на Рени. — Есть люди, которые до сих пор винят вас в случившемся на Конклаве.

— И что они говорят насчёт Корифея? Что я его выдумала?

— Что вы — его марионетка.

— По крайней мере, не сумасшедшая, — горько усмехнулась Рени. — Ладно. Пожалуйста, выясните про этого «Настоящего Вестника». Ещё что-нибудь интересное? Уже известно, какой это был яд?

По тому как все трое советников одновременно переглянулись, замявшись с ответом, Рени поняла, что не услышит сейчас ничего хорошего.

О, как же она оказалась права! 

— Пол… Что?! — в ужасе переспросила она, схватившись за горло.

— Ползучая лоза, — повторила Лелиана сочувственно.

Рени слепо нашарила за собой стул и тяжело на него опустилась.

— Это ж насколько они должны хотеть от меня избавиться… — неуютно поёжилась она.

Лоза ей разумеется, встречалась, и не раз: её использовали для создания многих защитных мазей, которые делали ученики в башне. Рени тоже пришлось пройти через это, и она хорошо помнила как строго зачитывал им технику безопасности сам Первый Чародей, отлучившийся ради этого от всех остальных занятий.

Обычно лоза не была настолько уж опасна, и полученные при работе с ней ожоги было несложно вылечить… если не запускать их. Но страшно было представить, что могло случиться, соприкоснись сделанный из неё яд с нежной кожей слизистой.

Рени невольно потёрла горло. 

Как бы оно от такой штуки вовсе не расплавилось… Если бы не Фенрис… 

Фенрис! 

Она подскочила с места и кинулась к двери.

— Фенрис, вы в порядке?! — взволнованно спросила она, выбежав из ставки командования. Эльф к обсуждению проблемы не присоединился, предпочтя остаться снаружи. Всё же от собственных советников Рени защищать было не нужно… пока.

Он с таким удивлением посмотрел на неё, что Рени смутилась собственной паники. Ну, разумеется, он должен быть в порядке, иначе она давно поняла бы, что с ним что-то не так! Яд из ползучей лозы никак не мог оказаться медленным.

— Почему вы спрашиваете?

— Ну… В таверне… Вы ведь выпили из той кружки… — промямлила она, чувствуя себя довольно глупо. Потрясённая случившимся и злая как тысяча демонов, она забыла спросить его сразу. Понятно, почему Фенрис был удивлён её запоздалым страхом.

Но чего Рени не ожидала, так это что он в ответ рассмеётся.

— Я не делал этого, — ответил он, кашлянув в кулак, чтобы вернуть лицу прежнее невозмутимое выражение.

— Выглядело очень убедительно, — протянула она с нарочитым недоверием.

— Хорошо. Оно и должно было выглядеть так.

Рени обиженно поджала губы — и чего было сразу об этом ей не сказать, чтобы она не волновалась? Но даже так всё равно испытала огромное облегчение. Это было бы ужасно, пострадай Фенрис из-за неё. Хотя, конечно, в этом и был смысл работы телохранителем… 

— Ладно, я… я пойду, — пробормотала она, кинув на него последний взгляд, и закрыла дверь обратно. 

Когда она повернулась, Лелиана и Жозефина обе спрятали улыбки, но Рени успела заметить их краем глаза. Ладно, ладно. Пусть смеются, она заслужила.

Один Каллен не понял, что именно сейчас заставило её выбежать вдруг из зала.

— Инквизитор?

— Не важно, — отмахнулась со вздохом Рени. — Всё в порядке. Просто в таверне Фенрис сделал вид, что пьёт из моей кружки, вот я и… 

— Если бы он отравился ползучей лозой, уверяю, это заметили бы даже вы, — улыбнулась Лелиана. 

— _ Даже _ я? Такого вы, значит, мнения о моих способностях?!

— Я читаю все отчёты о ваших выездах, Инквизитор. Какого ещё мнения я могу о них быть? 

Рени мрачно надулась: нет, она, конечно, любила саму себя попинать в самооценку, но слышать это от других ей вовсе не нравилось!

Лелиана покачала головой.

— Будьте осторожнее и внимательнее, Рената. Особенно сейчас. Пожалуй, будет лучше, если вы уедете как можно быстрее. Мы всё ещё ищем тех, кто устроил свару в таверне. Железный Бык запомнил их лица, но в Скайхолде достаточно мест, где можно скрыться.

— Кого-то ещё из своих они сдали?

— _ Пока _ нет, — улыбнулась Лелиана. — Не беспокойтесь об этом.

— Ладно, — сдавленно отозвалась Рени. Способность Лелианы говорить подобные вещи с совершенно спокойным лицом всегда её поражала. Пожалуй, тоже стоило этому поучиться… особенно сейчас. Для Инквизитора такое умение не могло оказаться лишним. — Тогда на сегодня всë?

В этот раз она знала, что Фенрис ждёт её, поэтому когда он отделился от густой тени, молча следуя за ней, Рени даже не испугалась. Может, когда-нибудь она даже научится замечать его раньше, чем он будет выдавать своë присутствие… 

Нескоро, правда.

Она покосилась на него и, подумав, всё-таки спросила о том, что не давало ей покоя:

— А как вы тогда поняли, что внутри стекло?

— Я уже сталкивался с этим, — спокойно отозвался Фенрис. — Моего бывшего хозяина пытались убить таким способом.

— Но у них не вышло?..

— Он заставил убийцу выпить чашу со стеклом самого.

— Ого, — тихо удивилась Рени, задирая брови. У неё были проблемы с тем, чтобы представить себе подобную сцену. Разве что, если убийцу заставили силой?..

Хотя, надо признать, после того, как она сегодня могла умереть в страшных мучениях, подобная идея находила в ней отклик.

— Магия крови. Он пил и наслаждался букетом до последнего, — мрачно хмыкнул эльф.

— Отличная история на ночь, — пробормотала Рени. — _ Совсем не жуткая. _

— У меня есть другие.

— Я… Э-э… Я после них смогу уснуть?..

— Демоны и разбойники вам с этим не помешали.

— Они очень старались, — вздохнула Рени, отводя взгляд.

_ И стараются до сих пор. _

— А как вы заметили, что кружки подменили?

— Часто ли в вашем присутствии устраивают подобные представления?

— Бывает. Обычно мне достаточно надеть перчатки, чтобы меня перестали узнавать. Я не особенно выделяюсь из толпы.

— Вот как, — медленно проговорил Фенрис. — Я предположил обратное.

— И оказались правы… Спасибо, Фенрис, — искренне сказала Рени. — Я совсем забыла сказать это. Чувствую, без работы вы в ближайшее время не останетесь…

— А я только надеялся хорошо отдохнуть, — усмехнулся он. — Может, покрасить стены в доме в Киркволле и выкинуть оттуда тела убийц.

— Это… определённо интересное решение в оформлении, — признала она неуверенно, задирая брови.

— Что же, буду знать, чем заняться, если с этой работой у меня не заладится.

— Я надеюсь, этого не случится. Я вполне комфортно чувствую себя живой.

— И насколько комфортно вам доверять свою спину тому, о ком вы ничего не знаете? — спросил вдруг Фенрис уже серьёзно, наклоняясь в её сторону.

— Вы хороший воин, — начала перечислять Рени, загибая пальцы. — Вы друг Варрика. Вы были в Киркволле во время восстания. Вы спасли мне жизнь. Уже дважды… 

Она покрутила кулаком и покачала головой.

— Это больше, чем я знаю о многих здесь.

— Человек, который взорвал Церковь, тоже был другом Варрика, — хмыкнул Фенрис. — Возможно, вам не стоит так высоко поднимать планку для его знакомств.

— И, внезапно, мне вдруг стало ужасно некомфортно с вами за моей спиной, — протянула Рени, отступая в сторону.

— Это хорошо, — согласился он, делая широкий шаг, чтобы встать за её плечом. — Вам стоит быть осторожнее, леди Инквизитор.

— Да, два покушения подряд звучат как весомый повод, чтобы смотреть в оба, нужно это признать…

— Мне жаль насчёт кровати. В эту комнату не влезла бы ещё одна. Если хотите, мы можем поменяться. Спать на жёстком полезно для здоровья, как я слышала.

Если бы неловкость могла давить на плечи физически, Рени сейчас была бы на другом конце земли, где люди ходят вверх ногами.

— Я воспользуюсь этим преимуществом, — хмыкнул Фенрис.

— А, может, вам будет удобнее вернуться к себе?.. Не думаю, что третья попытка будет предпринята сразу после провала двух первых.

Это она выдавила, покривив душой. На самом деле, думала Рени совсем наоборот, и, хотя логика подсказывала, что она, скорее всего, не права в своей панике, ей было намного спокойнее _ не _ одной.

— Да, это распространённое заблуждение.

— Всё же…

— Я просто добавлю это в счёт. Спите.

— Хорошо, — согласилась с облегчением она. На самом деле ей, конечно, вовсе не хотелось переезжать на пол со своей удобной кровати, даже если стопка матрасов, которые собрали по крепости, была в два раза выше её собственной. — Жозефина сказала, что к возвращению из Западного Предела покои будут готовы.

— Как же вам, должно быть, не хочется платить мне надбавку за отсутствие кровати, — усмехнулся Фенрис, расстегëвая ремешки железных перчаток.

— Если Инквизитор не будет беспокоиться о финансах организации, её члены скоро останутся без штанов, — развела руками Рени. — Сэру это, несомненно, позабавит. Остальных, боюсь, не так сильно.

— Мне стоит обращаться к вам _ леди Казначей _ в таком случае? — поинтересовался он иронично.

— Леди Инквизитор-Казначей «Тот самый человек в компании, который просто не может оставить при себе своё бесценное мнение» Вестница Андрасте, благодарю вас, — шутливо раскланялась она.

— За этот титул вам придется выдержать дуэль с Хоук. Обычно она в нашей компании пытается заткнуть каждую бочку.

— Варрик, полагаю, этому не рад? Он предпочитает бочки открытыми. И со спиртным, насколько мне известно.

— Да, ему приходится каждую ночь топить в слезах свое горе. Мы обычно делаем вид, что не замечаем его красных глаз поутру.

— А точно ли в слезах он в таком случае его топит?.. — с сомнением прищурилась Рени и рассмеялась. К счастью, вместе с матрасами в её комнату принесли и ширму — наверняка, спасибо за это стоило сказать Жозефине, — так что неловкого разговора о том, что она предпочла бы переодеться в одиночестве удалось избежать.

Спальни на двадцать человек в Круге быстро учили избавляться от смущения, но ей никогда не нравилось оставаться незащищенной в чужом присутствии. Одежда, по крайней мере, оставляла иллюзию безопасности.

Правда, ночная рубашка вряд ли защитила бы её от кинжала в груди.

Рени поймала себя на том, что мурлыкает под нос, переплетая косу на ночь, и тут же замолчала, смутившись. Свой собственный голос её устраивал, но пение… Она должна была учиться ему, как и многому другому, у той тысячи домашних учителей, которые приходили в дома знатных юных леди, но вместо этого угодила в Круг. Там умение петь чуть лучше вороны никого не волновало.

Жаль. Ей хотелось бы иногда.

Сейчас — особенно, когда в комнате можно было услышать далёкий голос Мариден.

Но кто-то должен был петь, а кто-то — спать перед очередным длинным походом. Рени уже заранее чувствовала себя уставшей.

— Доброй ночи, Фенрис, — сказала она тихо, завязывая кончик косы лентой.

— И вам, леди Инквизитор. Казначей. Вестница Андрасте, — хмыкнул Фенрис со своей стороны комнаты.

— Если быть честной, звук моего имени мне нравится куда больше моих титулов. По крайней мере, на ночь. Меньше давит ответственностью перед сном, знаете ли.

— Я запомню… Рената. Спите.

В этот раз Блэкволл был на месте, строгал своего грифона. Рени прислонилась плечом к балке, наблюдая за ним.

Бесконечно можно смотреть на три вещи: воду, огонь и то, как другие работают. Но из всех них последняя доставляла ей особенное удовольствие.

— Кому-то стоит попрактиковаться в бесшумном передвижении, — хмыкнул Блэкволл, не поворачиваясь. — Вас было слышно даже сквозь лошадиное ржание.

— Не хотела испугать, — протянула с улыбкой Рени. — Вопреки расхожему мнению, меч перед носом с утра — вовсе не лучший способ начать день.

— Всё ещё лучше меча в горло в любое время суток.

— С этим трудно поспорить.

— Слышал, вы встречались с другими Стражами? — поинтересовался он, покосившись на Рени, но не спеша отрываться от своего занятия.

— Да, можно сказать и так… Блэкволл. Как вы… чувствуете себя? Всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила она, качаясь на носках и переплетая пальцы.

— И почему вы об этом спрашиваете? — удивлённо спросил мужчина, убирая, наконец, инструмент и поднимая взгляд на Рени.

И на Фенриса, который стоял неподалëку и, в отличие от неё, действительно умел передвигаться бесшумно.

— Что за… — начал было Блэкволл, хватаясь за нож, и Фенрис подался вперёд, задвинув Рени к себе за спину.

— Стойте-стойте! — закричала она, махая руками, чтобы удержаться на ногах. — Блэкволл, не надо! Фенрис мой телохранитель!

— Нужно было сказать сразу, — проворчал тот, убирая нож. — Что вас пытались убить, я знал, но про охранника слышу впервые.

— Да как-то к слову не пришлось, — неловко сказала Рени, снова подходя ближе. — Я сама ещё не привыкла, что меня теперь нужно охранять. Спасибо, Фенрис.

Эльф молча кивнул и отошёл в сторону. Рени было ужасно неловко — она понятия не имела, как вести себя в подобной ситуации. Наверное, стоило бы поговорить об этом потом.

— Я спрашиваю вас о самочувствии, потому что Страж, которого я встретила, сказал, что _ все _ Стражи в Орлее сейчас слышат Зов, — объяснила Рени. — Вы на тот момент были в Ферелдене, как я понимаю, но Скайхолд куда ближе к границе.

— А… Зов… — задумчиво протянул Блэкволл, отводя взгляд. Он с безразличным видом передëрнул плечами. — Я не испытываю страха перед ним. Да и волнение только усугубит ситуацию.

— Почему вы не сказал раньше?! — охнула Рени. — Если вы всё это время…

— Наша главная задача — победить Корифея, и никакой Зов не может мне в этом помешать, — твёрдо сказал он.

— Но почему вы ничего не говорили об этом?!

— Я не знал, что его слышат все остальные Стражи, — мужчина пожал плечами. — И пока проблема касается меня одного, я предпочитаю справляться с ней в одиночестве. Или, возможно, пока я молчал, учёные умы успели изобрести лекарство от скверны?

— Нет, но…

— Тогда чем можно было бы мне помочь? Я не нахожу утешения в том, чтобы плакаться в чужое плечо о бедах.

— То есть, Скверна сводит вас с ума — и никто не должен знать об этом?! — разозлилась Рени, стискивая кулаки. — Может, я сама ничем не смогла бы помочь, но уж точно не сидела бы сложа руки! Если бы вы сказали мне об этом раньше, Инквизиция давно занялась бы целенаправленным поиском Стражей! Мы могли бы найти их до того, как они решились исправить проблемы с помощью магии крови!

— Но вы их не нашли, — отрезал Блэкволл. — Чем бы здесь помогли мои жалобы? Инквизиция бы забыла о Корифее и кинула все силы на то, чтобы найти лекарство для меня? Поэтому я и молчал. У нас есть общее дело — _ главное _ дело. А что будет после, не имеет значения. Возможно, я так долго и не проживу.

— Инквизиция, может быть, и нет, но я — точно. Я доверяю вам свою спину, Блэкволл! В бою! Вы помогаете мне в моих битвах, почему же вы не даёте и возможности помочь вам самому?!

— Мор существует больше девяти веков. И лекарства от скверны пока не нашли. Я предпочитаю жить свою жизнь без ложных надежд, миледи. Неважно, насколько они безумны, лишаться их всё равно… неприятно.

— Ну и живите её как хотите! — рявкнула, не выдержав, Рени и резко развернулась к выходу. 

Блэкволл не попытался остановить её — пожалуй, к лучшему, потому что за отсутствием в ангаре двери, которой можно было бы хлопнуть, Рени вполне могла бы хлопнуть и ним самим.

Уже в таверне, злобно искромсав кусок стейка и истыкав вилкой жареную картошку, её ярость пошла на спад, и настало время подвести итоги.

Она пришла, чтобы поговорить с Блэкволлом и, возможно, поддержать его. Вместо этого она поссорилась с ним и наорала на мужчину, который находился в состоянии медленной смерти — или думал, что находится в состоянии медленной смерти.

Отлично, Рената, так держать! Замечательный способ решать проблемы и укреплять отношения!

Мало того — она сделала это в том месте, где все привлечëнные шумом окружающие могли за ней наблюдать.

И почему в тот момент это казалось ей хорошей идеей?.. Она ведь даже не злилась по-настоящему. Была возмущена, обижена…

Или всё-таки злилась настолько, чтобы обо всëм забыть? 

— Здравствуй, Соня, — ухмыльнулся Варрик, хлопая её по плечу и садясь рядом. — Слыхал, не всё так радужно с тобой и Героем?

— Он слышал Зов, — сказала Рени мрачно, поднимая взгляд на гнома. — _Всё это время._ И ничего об этом не сказал. Мне его расцеловать за стойкость, наверное, стоило?

— Это наш Герой. Терпелив как жертвенная овечка. 

— М-м? Овечка? Я люблю овечек, — протянула Хоук, нависая над плечом Рени. Она стянула кусочек мяса, не обращая на ревнивый взгляд хозяйки тарелки, которая совсем не любила делиться едой, и села рядом с Варриком, облизывая перемазанные жиром пальцы. — Обманщики. Это корова была.

— Наш баран, Хоук, бородат да жилист, тебе не придётся по вкусу.

— Когда ты так говоришь, мне из вредности хочется его попробовать. А что, действительно так бородат? Надо посмотреть, узнать его секреты. Карвер всё никак не может отрастить себе что-то больше плешивой щетинки. Ах, бедняжка! Кому кроме старшей сестрёнки заботиться о его бороде?

— Жене, например. Ах, да, забыл — у Серых Стражей такое не в почёте. Придётся тогда тебе до старости терпеть его плешивую щетинку.

— Ты мог бы поделиться с ним своими волосами. На груди у тебя в них недостатка нет.

— Что ты, что ты! Знаешь, как в Скайхолде холодно по ночам? Я замёрзну.

— Я знаю, что может тебя согреть.

— И что же это?

— Борода!

— Нет уж, спасибо, — фыркнул Варрик, потирая подбородок. — Ты вообще можешь представить меня с бородой? Да я же отражения начну пугаться, копия Бартранда! К тому же, я наслаждаюсь неповторимой жизнью гнома с лысым подбородком. Мало кто может похвастаться тем же.

— Ну, не такой уж он и лысый, — протянула Хоук, ткнув пальцем в щёку Варрика. — Очень даже колючий.

— Тогда ты понимаешь, сколько усилий мне приходится прилагать, чтобы это так и оставалось.

— А ты представь, сколько можно сэкономить на одеялах, если укрываться бородой!..

Варрик погрозил ей кулаком.

— Не соблазняй меня.

— Эх, а ведь почти вышло!

— Так что там с Героем, Соня? — спросил он, наклоняясь к Рени. — Что мы теперь, махнём на него рукой, пусть терпит дальше?

— Не знаю, — вздохнула она. — Если это действительно вина Корифея, попытки избавиться от Зова могут и ухудшить ситуацию. Надо попросить Дориана посмотреть его. Он единственный имел дело со скверной так близко.

— В таком случае, стоит поспешить и надрать Корифею задницу. Пусть он заботится о своей израненной гордости вместо того, чтоб дурить Стражам головы, — предложила воинственно Хоук, хрустнув пальцами.

— Мы выезжаем завтра утром, — напомнила Рени. — Пожалуйста, будьте готовы.

— Не переживай. Буду. Не могу же я отправить моих милых друзей аж в Западный Предел совершенно одних! Как они там без меня выживут, бедняжки!

— Умрут со скуки, — хмыкнул Фенрис.

— Точно, Хоук. Не будет нам без тебя ни демонов, ни одержимых, ни гигантских пауков… Отдохнём, загорим… Слушай, а, может, тебе лучше остаться?

— Предатель, так вот ты как заговорил, — ахнула она, прикладывая ладонь к груди и пихая Варрика в бок. — Можно подумать, все наши неприятности из-за одной меня!

— Большая часть — определённо. Но в этом и есть твоя прелесть.

— Я пойду, поговорю с Дорианом, — вздохнула Рени, вылезая из-за стола с ужасающим скрипом, который заставил её несчастно скривиться. — Приятного аппетита.

— Пожалуй, я смогу помочь, — задумчиво отозвался Дориан, выслушав неловкие объяснения Рени. — Если, конечно, наш доблестный лесоруб не решит, что кровь я у него собираюсь сцедить для чёрной-пречёрной магии. Вполне в его духе.

— Я поговорю с ним… Спасибо, Дориан. Значит, по анализу крови можно понять, есть ли в ней скверна?

— По анализу крови можно понять куда больше этого, Рената. Но, к сожалению, наука не зашла так далеко, чтобы по крови определить, сколько раз злые тевинтерские магистры забирались в спальни маленьких детей и роняли их на голову. Хотя это определённо было бы очень полезно при общении с некоторыми… друзьями.

— Как же вы друг друга не любите.

— Если помнишь, не я это начал.

— И, несмотря на это, ты всё равно собираешься ему помочь. Ты, Дориан, просто сокровище.

— Если Корифей — Порождение Тьмы, нам понадобится Серый Страж, чтобы на этот раз убить его окончательно. Будет довольно неудобно, если этот Страж погибнет от скверны до этого момента, — фыркнул он, отворачиваясь.

Рени посмеялась в кулак, глядя на него.

— Спасибо и на этом, ужасный магистр, — улыбнулась она, шутливо кланяясь. — Я отправляюсь в путь за кровавой жертвой для тебя.

— Тебе стоит поспешить, пока я не передумал, дитя моё. 

— Стоит ли мне сократить путь, спрыгнув на стол Соласа?

— Я не отказался бы посмотреть на его лицо при этом, но нет. Так и быть, в этот раз можешь воспользоваться лестницей.

— Спасибо за разрешение.

Как же легко было с Дорианом, и как же ей не хотелось уходить от него к Блэкволлу. Рени не боялась извиняться, но чувствовать себя виноватой ей совсем не нравилось. Поэтому, когда Стража в конюшне не нашлось, вместе со злостью и виной она ощутила ещё и облегчение, что ей не придётся объясняться с ним сейчас, и вместо этого можно будет просто оставить записку.

Подложив сложенный листок под грифонью лапу, Рени погладила игрушку и ойкнула, отдёргивая руку и пытаясь выдавить из пальца занозу. Надо надеяться, Блэкволл ошкурит качалку до того, как дарить её кому-то или что он там собирался с ней делать.

— Помочь? — поинтересовался Фенрис за её спиной.

— Фа нех, йа хама шмагла, — отозвалась Рени, прикусывая палец. — Спасифа.

Он не сказал ни слова о её скандале с Блэкволлом, но Рени казалось, Фенрис её осуждает. Правда, спросить об этом в лоб она не решилась бы.

К счастью, существовали другие вещи, обсудить которые было куда важней.

— Фенрис, — позвала она, поворачиваясь. — Я хотела у вас спросить… У меня не так уж много опыта в жизни охраняемой особы. Что мне делать, чтобы не мешать вам делать вашу работу?

Эльф хмыкнул, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Полагаю, просить вас не повышать голоса на людей с острыми предметами в руках бесполезно?

Рени неловко улыбнулась, чувствуя, как горят щёки. 

Надо было Блэкволла затащить в тёмный уголок и там наорать с глазу на глаз. Хотя тогда, пожалуй, о них по замку ходили бы совсем другие слухи…

— Я постараюсь, — вздохнула она. — А что-то кроме этого? В башне нас охраняли только храмовники, и мы обычно делали вид, что не замечаем друг друга, чтобы не мешать.

— Можете и сейчас делать так же.

— Это не будет невежливо?

Фенрис закатил глаза и рассмеялся в кулак, качая головой.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Что бы вы сами предложили в таком случае? 

— Не знаю. Поэтому я и спрашиваю вас.

— У меня нет ответа на ваш вопрос. Мой собственный опыт вряд ли можно назвать обычным.

— Насколько же необычном он был? — удивилась Рени.

— Я был рабом. Телохранителем. Сбежал от своего хозяина на Юг и, спустя годы его попыток вернуть свою собственность, убил его, когда он явился за мной лично, — Фенрис зло усмехнулся, ловя взгляд Рени, и она замерла, растерянная, не зная, что лучше сказать, и совершенно не уверенная, что правильно поняла его.

— Я прошу прощения, — кашлянув, сказала она, наклоняя голову. — Мне не стоило спрашивать.

— Я не стыжусь своего прошлого. Нет смысла жалеть о нём. И вам стоит знать, кому вы доверяете свою спину — не только в бою. Если вас устраивает такой телохранитель.

— Я… Мне… — Рени захлопнула рот и помотала головой. — Меня всё устраивает.

— Хорошо.

Фенрису, кажется, её ответ не требовался, поэтому Рени пошла вперёд, раздумывая над тем, почему она обычно предпочитает ждать, пока люди сами не расскажут о своей жизни. Потому что у неё просто талант задавать исключительно неловкие вопросы — вот почему.

Удивительно, что он вовсе согласился её охранять. Она ведь тоже была магом. Как и его бывший… _хозяин_.

Рени поёжилась от этой мысли. 

Но ведь она не была такой же… Правда?.. 

Кинув ещё один взгляд на Фенриса, она неловко вздохнула. Нет, пожалуй, она не готова была узнать, что он о ней думает. Особенно, вспоминая их разговор в пути… Она не удивилась бы, считай он её теперь инфантильной дурочкой, летающей в облаках, со всеми этими разговорами про всеобщую дружбу и сотрудничество магов и людей. Тому, кто в Тевинтере жил под пятой магистров, такое не могло показаться близким. 

Создатель, а она ещё дулась, что он её прекрасный волшебный чай не оценил и бытовую магию обозвал бессмысленной! Рени мысленно пнула себя-из-прошлого. Даже наголопы были не такие толстошкурые! 

Понятно теперь, почему он так недобро высказывался, что о Дориане, что о магах в целом. И чем ему так смешно было её излишне вежливое обращение. А уж вспоминая, как он вскинулся, когда Страуд упомянул магию крови… Да. Теперь, в перспективе, многое вставало на свои места. Рени хотелось немедленно извиниться за все свои неосторожные высказывания, но ей казалось, Фенрис такого не оценит. Лучше было просто следить за своим языком в будущем. И, пожалуй, не тыкать так ему в нос своей магией. Вот только у неё все эти мелкие заклинания были вдолблены в привычку как у иных леди танцевальные па… 

— Фенрис, я сейчас собираюсь к Каллену. Если у вас есть дела, думаю, вы можете оставить меня на него, — предложила Рени неуверенно. Бесстрастное лицо эльфа не выдавало никаких внутренних мучений — может, их у него и не было, и она зря так панически бегала кругами внутри собственной головы? Ох, но что, если он подумает, будто она сказала это из-за случившегося? Её вовсе не смущало его прошлое, но со стороны это могло выглядеть…

— Вас нужно оставить наедине? — уточнил он серьёзно. 

— Вообще, мне кажется, ваши советы там тоже пригодились бы, — быстро переменив мнение, заметила она. И, когда Фенрис кашлянул в кулак, с удивлением обернулась на него.

Вид у эльфа был озадаченный.

— Я полагал, что у храмовников бывают проблемы с… близкими отношениями, однако, почему вы считаете, что мои советы могут ему помочь?

— Что?.. — непонимающе переспросила Рени и тут же покраснела. За своими терзаниями она двусмысленности его вопроса и не заметила, хотя та и была довольно очевидна. — Нет! Нет! Я хотела обсудить взятие Каэр Бронака!

— Тогда прошу извинить меня.

В этом извинении Рени почудился сарказм. Надо же было придумать такое! Хотя сцена, где Фенрис выдает Каллену советы, в непосредственно процессе создания «близких отношений» — с серьёзным лицом и вдумчивым тоном — была ужасно смешной.

— Просто я подумала, довольно сложно целыми сутками находиться рядом с кем-то, и если есть возможность, вам стоит от меня отдохнуть… 

— А не наоборот? — усмехнулся Фенрис.

То ли он был слишком проницательным, то ли у неё всё было написано на лбу. 

Рени тяжело вздохнула, отводя взгляд. Она, конечно, уже не раз пожалела, что в прошлом не слушала Жозефину с должным вниманием, когда та давала советы, и что сбегала с переговоров под любым предлогом, лишь бы не тратить силы ещё и на это. Но сегодня она об этом жалела особенно. Глядишь, не попала бы тогда в это дурацкое положение, в которое она себя, надо заметить, исключительно собственными силами загнала. 

Может, это день был такой неудачный? 

— Сомневаюсь, что размазывание самооценки по нижним уровням Глубинных Троп можно назвать отдыхом, — Рени перехватила кончик косы, расчёсывая его пальцами. Механические действия немного отвлекали от кавардака в голове.

— Можно. Если это чужая самооценка.

— В таком случае, я просто обязана поспешить, чтобы не оставить Каллена без такого замечательного развлечения, — неуверенно улыбнулась она.

Рени преувеличивала, говоря о разговоре с Калленом. Тот был всегда вежлив с ней, не повышал голоса и старался объяснять понятно. Хотя всё это не меняло того факта, как болезненно она переживала критику, даже ту, которую осознавала полностью заслуженной.

С другой стороны, благодаря этому у неё, наконец, вышло переключиться.

— Как было бы хорошо, если бы вы могли путешествовать с нами, — Рени откинулась на спинку стула, перебирая листки с вариантами построений для захвата Каэр Бронака, которые Каллен нарисовал для наглядности. Ей было тяжеловато представлять битву на одних словах.

— Теперь я могу путешествовать только в составе армии, — улыбнулся Каллен виновато. — Сомневаюсь, что Вашей Милости пришлась бы по душе такая компания.

— Ну, почему. Моей Милости пришлась бы очень по вкусу безопасность, которую ей смогла бы обеспечить такая компания. Да и гонять медведей во Внутренних Землях с помощью армии было бы куда веселей… Каллен. Я зря не послала за подкреплением, да?

— Подкрепление пришлось бы к месту при взятии крепости. Но как долго бы вы его ждали? Сколько людей потеряли бы из-за этого жизни, я не могу сказать.

— Люди и так потеряли жизни…

— Вы хотите вести войну без жертв, Инквизитор. Это невозможно. Единственное, что способен сделать главнокомандующий — это приложить все усилия, чтобы сократить их количество. Вы сделали что могли.

«Вы сделали что могли», — простые слова, если говорить их кому-то другому, не себе. Потому что сам ты знаешь, что всегда мог бы лучше, больше.

Не захотел, не сделал. И пожинаешь плоды собственной глупости, которые возвращаются кошмарами по ночам.

Кошмаром, где он убивает всех магов башни до того, как они сходят с ума от слов Ульдреда.

_ Её _ он убивает тоже. 

Пытается убить, но меч дрожит, и капли крови падают с острия, прожигая еë платье вместе с плотью. Он должен ударить, и она помогает ему, поднимает руку, направляя клинок в своё сердце.

— Это твой единственный шанс завладеть им, Каллен, — улыбается она, насмешливо смотря на него — даже сейчас насмешливо, как будто смерть её ничуть не пугает. — Будь осторожнее, иначе от него ничего не останется на память.

_ Иначе _ ** _от тебя_ ** _ ничего не останется. _

Он падает на колени, роняя меч.

Он должен.

Он обязан.

И рука тянется к оружию, но пальцы дрожат.

Она — уже не она, а демон, принявший её обличье, — обнимает ласково, нежно.

— Правильный выбор, Каллен. Теперь мы всегда будем вместе. Ты, я — _ и мир твоих фантазий, которые никогда не станут реальностью. _

Кошмаром, где он своими руками держит меч Мередит, демоном смерти шагая по Казематам, и маги Круга падают к его ногам. Частями. С пробитой грудью или выпотрошенными внутренностями, ещё живые, отчаянно цепляющиеся за жизнь. Дети и женщины, мужчины, пытающиеся прикрыть их собственными телами, что им довольно сложно сделать без головы.

Кровавые реки собираются в озеро, и он идёт по колено в нём, наблюдая за тем, как гора тел перед глазами растет. Они собираются вместе, стягиваются в один организм — не живой и не мертвый, неправильный до отвращения. Его выворачивает наизнанку от одного его вида, и вдруг он понимает, что сам теперь часть этого чудовища.

И Мередит с сумасшедшим смехом заносит меч, чтобы отрубить ему голову.

— Каллен? Каллен! Дыхание Создателя, что с вами?

Рената отодвинулась, отнимая руку от его плеча, и Каллен зажмурился, растирая ладонями лицо.

— Все в порядке, Инквизитор, — хрипло отозвался он, помотав головой. Из-за двух попыток покушения подряд и поднятого на уши Скайхолда, где он, мучимый чувством вины, пытался прочесать каждый уголок, выспаться не выходило. Но неужели всё было настолько плохо, чтобы он засыпал на ходу?..

Обеспокоенный взгляд Ренаты говорил о том, что врать убедительно он так и не научился.

— Каллен… Вы опять не спите ночами? — спросила она тихо.

— У меня много работы. Кто-то должен её выполнять, — отозвался он быстро, подхватывая со стола бумаги. Немного зная её характер, ему не хотелось говорить, что ночами он не спит отчасти из-за неё… Рената наверняка почувствовала бы себя виноватой, хотя единственным виноватым здесь был он.

Не предусмотрел. Пропустил. Подставил.

Она тяжело вздохнула, вытягивая листы из его рук и переворачивая их — похоже, он собирался читать отчёты вверх ногами.

— Ещё немного, и я попрошу Быка привязать вас троих к кроватям — кунари в этом хороши, насколько мне известно, — и сама волью столько сонного зелья, что и Корифей не добудится, — проворчала она, но несмотря на хмурое лицо, это совсем не казалось угрозой.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Каллен невесело, откладывая отчëты в сторону. — Постараюсь не доводить вас до этого.

— Да уж, пожалуйста. Мне тяжело будет управляться с Инквизицией в одиночку, — фыркнула Рената, упирая руки в бока, но тут же вздохнула, сменив выражение лица. — Пожалуйста, берегите себя. Не зарабатывайтесь, ладно? Я знаю, что вам столько приходится делать из-за меня, и что эгоистично с моей стороны говорить такое, но… Пожалуйста. Я… Я пойду.

— Хорошего дня, Инквизитор, — кивнул Каллен, провожая взглядом её и Фенриса, закрывшего за ними дверь.

Было бы хорошо, если бы сонные зелья помогли ему. 

Но хуже нет, чем блуждать в кошмарах без возможности проснуться.

Он знал способ закончить это, но…

Каллен выдвинул ящик, рассматривая коробку из полированного дерева. Лекарство было так близко…

Он нужен был Инквизиции.

Он должен был принимать его.

_ Не сейчас. _

В этом Рени была хороша: говорить много приятных слов и не делать ничего, чтобы помочь иначе, чем этими словами. Со времён Круга ничего не изменилось, она была всё та же. Хотя, странно было бы стать другим человеком, когда и года с Конклава не прошло.

Часть её чувствовала облегчение от того, что Каллен не хотел её помощи. У Рени едва хватало сил на саму себя. Хотя бы в Скайхолде ей хотелось быть эгоисткой и не чувствовать бесконечной вины за то, что она не способна помочь всем и сразу.

И всё же, Каллен был одним из тех, кто поддерживал еë едва ли не с того момента, когда она вышла из Тени.

Разве не нужно было быть добрее к нему?

«Опять не высплюсь», — тоскливо подумала Рени, открывая дверь в башню. _ Такие _ ночи никогда не оставляли её отдохнувшей.

Но, что же. 

Если Каллену это поможет, оно того стоило.

А у неё было седло со спинкой и телохранитель, чтобы не позволить ей нечаянно в этом седле умереть.


End file.
